Descendants: His Fatal Mistake
by Arabella101
Summary: This story is about Mal being sent back to the Isle after being accused of committing numerous crimes. One month after being accused, Ben found out that she was being framed and ordered Mal to be found. Five months later they found her-beaten, bruised and afraid of her own shadow, but Ben isn't going to give up on Mal. (mature content)
1. Before you read

Before you read

**Summary**

This story is about Mal being sent back to the Isle after begin accused and framed of committing numerous crimes. One month after being accused and framed King Ben found out that she was being framed and ordered Mal to be found. Five months later they found her-beaten, bruised and with no ounce of emotion in her eyes.

* * *

**Cast and Pairs**

_ -Main Characters_

*Ben-Mitchell Hope

Mal-Dove Cameron

*Jay-Booboo Stewart

Lonnie-Dianne Doan

*Doug-Zachary Gibson

Evie-Sofía Carson

*Carlos-Cameron Boyce

Jane-Brenna D'Amico

*Chad-Lucas Till

Audrey-Peyton list

_-Minor Characters_

Aspen-Laura Marano

Blue-Vanessa Hudgens

Aziz-Jake T. Austin

Evangeline-Kat Graham

Amber-Danielle Campbell

Flynn-Ross Lynch

* * *

**Information**

I WILL UPDATE ON MY OWN PACE

*I'm trying to work as much as I can during the summer before school because the chances of update after are very minimum

* * *

**Disclaimer**

I do NOT own DESCENDANTS!


	2. prologue

_**I do NOT own descendants!**_

* * *

**Prologue**

_Third Person _

"Ben! Please! Don't send me back!" Mal yelled as struggled to free herself from the guards hold. She pulled, she twisted, she pushed, she stomped. And as they got closer to the limo.

The limo that would send her back to the Isle. She dug her heels into the floor pushing her weight down to stop the guards from moving her, the fear was coursing through her veins. Her green eyes broken and lost, her wrists and arms red from the tight hold of the guards.

She didn't want to go back!

She couldn't go back!

They will kill her!

She turned her head to look at the person in a blue suit. He was wearing his crown. The crown she would often tilt as a joke, the one she swore would never touch the ground because she would always protect him. Because she loves him, she loves the person behind the crown, the king, Ben.

Yet here she was, being dragged to the Isle, in front of him by HIS orders.

His eyes were so hard, so cold as they stared at her. His face should no sign of regret or guilt it should no emotion and it tore her from the inside. The man she loved showed no ounce-no single grain of regret or love for her as he stood right next to her on the concrete floor he had once welcomed her in on her first day in Auradon.

Tears threaten to fall as she stared at him choking back a sob and her vision blurred she croaked out in a sob "I didn't do it, Ben! You have to believe me! Please!"

Her body felt numb, she couldn't hold back the guards as they moved her into limo she let out an agonizing sob as they closed the limo door. She tried pulling the door open, she slammed her body against the door over and over until her body begged her to stop. She curled herself into a ball letting out another sob this time one after the other until she felt her insides freeze when the car was turned on.

Quickly on her knees, she rushed to the back of the limo to stare at Ben to urge him to reconsider, to hope he changed his mind but as soon as he made eye contact with her through the glass he broke contact with her and walked inside Auradon Prep. As soon as Ben went in, his parents followed continued by all the people she considered her friends- Lonnie, Jane, and Doug followed by her family- Evie, Jay, and Carlos.

As the car began moving he started to bang her hands against the glass as she cried out. Her throat hurting as she continued to scream, her eyes blurred by her tears streaming down her face. She let out sobs and slowly after sloppy punches began to caress outline of the school through the glass as she laid her head on her arm before she lost sight of the school as more tears began to fall.

By the time they got ready to use the bridge, she felt completely numb- her green eyes puffy and red yet stained with heartbreak, betrayal and terror, her pink cheeks stained with the trail of tears that ran down, her nose red and snotty and her lips trembling in fear. And when the car came to a stop she froze, her eyes widen as limo driver rolled down the window that separated two.

"We are here."

The door opened and she was pushed out before she could blink. She stood on the Isle, it was dark outside. She hugged herself to keep warm and when she turned around the limo had left leaving her in the middle of the Isle.

She stared around unsure of what to do but she began walking north. As she continued to walk she felt someone following her. Her heartbeat began beating faster, her she felt her pulse throbbing in the head, her eyes darted around uncertain on what to do. With no ideas left, she made a run for it making a left turn. Listening to the heavy footsteps following her as she ran, she could hear the pulsing of her blood as she hid against boxes and trash, her eyes darted left to right to see the person chasing after her. Letting a deep breath out slowly, moved to lean against the wall.

Mal's eyes widen as she made her way to lean against the wall one arms wrapped itself around her waist pulling her closer to a man's chest while the other covered her mouth. Leaning his face down, he nuzzled her neck back and forth back and forth causing more and more goosebumps to appear. Her throat tightened as he began squeezing her closer and closer to him and as the nuzzling turning into kisses.

No!

Not him!

She tried to fight back-twisting and stomping but all he did was pull her closer towards him and tried to soothe her as if she was a baby.

"Shhh," he whispered into her ear. "You're mine.. all mine."

She tried to scream to yell but before she knew it everything went dark.

* * *

_**thank you for reading**_


	3. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

_Third Person _

6 months later

"We found her, Sir"

Ben looked up from the document and stared at his guard, feeling his heart stop as he dropped his pen.

"I have ordered the guards to bring," he continued "she will arrive before dinner"

Ben stood up and looked out the window, turning his back to the guard.

His heart clenched, he should be happy. Bouncing off the walls happy with a huge smile on his face. But he wasn't, he felt happy yes but right now it was tied with regret and sorrow. Happiness because he was going to be able to his beloved again and beg her for forgiveness. Yet sorrow and regret for how he treated her, ignored her. He knows he broke her trust, he knows she won't see him as her prince charming. They found her. but

After six months.

After one month he found out the truth.

That his beloved Mal was framed.

_The anger and rage still present. After finding out the truth from his private investigator, Ben threw a fit in his office; throwing his papers, breaking his chair, breaking frames and vases, throwing all his books in the floor, punching the walls until he bled._

_His parents had rushed inside to check on him as soon as they hear his growl and roar in anger. They found him shaking in anger flipping his desk before kicking the desk. His dad called out his name to get his attention but instead of going to meet his father's eyes, his eyes concentrated on what was next to his dad, a broken mirror, shattered yet at that moment the mirror seems to be concentrated on what was on his head. _

_His crown. _

_His stupid crown._

_Ben felt the anger in him reach new heights as he stared at his crown. Forgetting completely on his family he took his crown off his head. He held to this crown feeling each individual diamond sinking into his skin. He held on with a stronger grip hoping to feel pain. _

_He was a fool._

_His dad still focused on his surrounding didn't pay much attention to Ben as he sat down on a chair. But once he did, Adam looked at his wife with an unknowing look and his fists clench, he didn't know what to do. Belle gave him a soft sad smile and places a kiss on his arm before moving towards her son._

"_Ben" she murmured, "What happened?"_

_But Ben didn't look at her. He stared down at his crown._

"_Ben, sweetie what happened?" Belle asked gently this time placing her hands on his cheeks lifting his head up. This time his eyes meet hers. And all she could see was regret and sorrow filling his eyes. _

"_I sent her away"_

_This gained his parent's attention._

_Mal._

_He was talking about Mal._

_Tears began falling fast, "I sent her away"_

_Belle looked at her heartbroken son before letting out a shaky breath out, with her throat clenching making it hard to swallow she spoke with tears beginning to form, "Ben you had no choice, she broke the-"_

_Ben shook his head as more tears began to fall, "No, she didn't" he looked down at his crown before letting it fall and wiped his face before turning to his parents "she was framed."_

_After the reveal, his parents told him to rest while the sorted some things out to make sure they find the real person that committed the crimes after all the council wasn't going to allow Mal to come back without proof that she didn't commit the crimes and the person responsible for the crimes._

_Ben, as suggested by his parents, went to his room to rest but before he opened his room door he turned to the door in front of his. It was a room that he had made forbidden to enter a month ago. Taking a deep breath he opened the door and was instantly hit with the purple and green. Canvas filled the room, some were finished, others were not even touched, Ben felt weaker and weaker as he walked into the room before sitting in the bed to try and ease his tense muscles. The room still smelled like her. Like berries, like strawberries. He laid down and buried his face into her purple pillow before letting his tears fall. _

_How could he not trust her?_

After that day, not a single night passed where he didn't have nightmares. He heard Mal yelling his name begging for help, crying for him to save her. the worst nights were when he would wake up hearing her pleas ringing in his ears before and fall asleep only to dream of her being tortured, he never sees the man's face only his back and his laugh, his maniacal evil perverted laugh as he toward over Mal's body, as she cried out in pain and fear. Those were the worst, but it was all about to change with her coming back.

"Sir, Sir" his guard called out.

Ben turned to look at him "Yes, Owen"

Owen shuffled his feet before looking at him again, "Lady Mal will be needing medical assistance."

Ben froze, "What do you mean, medical assistance?"

"She was...She was stabbed before we could take her."

His insides boiled. His eyes narrowed, "by whom?"

"Gaston Jr."


	4. Chapter 2

**_thank you for reviewing and following I really appreciate the support_**

**_thank you for the reviews:_**

FlatFox

Thewonderfulwonderland

**_thank you for following this story:_**

Cking39478

DrakosAlex

Filipinagirl04

FlatFox

Hufflepuff1004

Patty2727

Rosegirlz

beverlie4055

danifan3000

goddess of light and spirits

pinkcrazyness

**_thank you for favoriting the story:_**

DrakosAlex

PinkElephants5

Rosegirlz

danifan3000

goddess of light and spirits

_**disclaimer **_

_**I don't own descendants**_

* * *

Chapter Two

12 p.m.

Ben's P.O.V.

I looked at the clock in my office for the tenth time while reading a simple page document. I let out a deep sigh before spinning my chair to look at the Isle.

Five more hours, I repeated over and over.

Mal would be home in five more hours. Just thinking in her made my heartache. All the pain I let her go through because I choose to believe in other people, because I didn't trust her. But when she's back I'll be better. I'll spend more time with her, take her exploring, on dates, I'll shower her with gifts and kisses. I will beg for forgiveness until my knees ache, I will tell her how sorry I am until throat hurts, I will do whatever it takes. I would let her use magic on me, I let out a snort. Mal loved to play pranks on me with her magic, going as far as to dye my hair before I went to meetings or turning my drink into something unexpected like turning my milk into orange juice or my soda into wine.

"You can't go in there!" I heard Debra calling out as footsteps got closer and closer, I turned my chair to face the door.

Suddenly my door was opened brutally-Jay, Carlos and Evie walked in followed by Lonnie, Jane plus Doug.

"Yes," I said while getting up, "How can I help you?"

Jay Evie and Carlos looked at each other before Evie spoke, "Ben, Mal isn't guilty"

"Mal didn't commit those crimes" Carlos continued.

"It was Audrey and Chad" Jay finished.

They all looked at me expectantly waiting for me to respond but I didn't utter a word I just turned to look at the Isle again.

"Ben did you hear them!" Lonnie screamed, "Mal is innocent!"

Before anyone would utter anything else I said softly "I know"

"Then why aren't you doing anything!" Jay shouted.

"Tell your guards to go get Mal!" Carlos added.

"Ben please," Evie spoke softly "she doesn't deserve to be there"

"I know", I turned around to face them "Mal will be here before 6 pm today"

Doug walked over to Evie and hugged her as she cried and Carlos did the same thing with Jane.

Jay, on the other hand, stood there having a shocked expression before it turned angry "You knew that she was innocent. For how long?"

I didn't respond.

"For how long? Ben!"

I didn't respond

"Goddammit! Ben! ANSWER ME!" Jay shouted, slamming his fist into my desk.

"Ben, how long have you known?" Jane asked carefully

"Since May," I said

"You knew since May?" Carlos asked with tears forming in his eyes "And you didn't say anything?"

"You didn't bring her back?" Evie asked looking like she was holding back a sob "Why?"

I stayed quiet clenching my fist and jaw.

"Ben!" Lonnie cried out "Why didn't you bring her back?"

"Answer her!" Jay shouted.

I turned around and slammed my fist into the glass before turning to look at them "Because they couldn't find her!"

I felt my throat clenching "After she left I asked a private investigator to look into the case and after a month, on May he told me she was framed and the guards..." I said down in my seat "the guards that took her to the Isle were supposed to take her directly to her house but they didn't"

"And why didn't they," Doug asked

I let out a humorless chuckle, "Turns out Audrey and Chad paid them, to just dump Mal anywhere in the Isle and the did."

It was quiet for a minute before Evie called out my name this time with fear and worry

"H-He got her...Didn't he?" Evie asked

"You mean Gaston Jr." I asked while shaking my head, "Yes."

I turned and glared at the Isle If I ever saw him I would make him regret messing with Mal.

I tried to control my anger, "He locked her inside his house and chained her. None of my guards could find her for five fucking months because that bastard never let her leave. And the next day when they were going back through the neighborhood they heard her scream." I took a deep breath trying to keep my tears at bay my throat felt dry but I continued, "the bastard fucking stabbed her. That was this morning." All the girls gasped while Jay and Carlos clenched their jaw and Doug put a fist in his mouth. "I send a nurse and doctor with more guards to the Isle to make sure she is safe. Mal will be here before 6." I turned to look at Evie, "do you want to get her room together. I want to buy her more things to make her feel better"

"Ben you know she isn't that type of girl," Jane said

I let out a deep breath, "I know. I...I just need to make up for everything" Looking at everyone I told them the truth "she's my mate"

"Well I think she's more than your friend, buddy," Carlos said

"No, I think what Ben's referring to is a soulmate," Doug said "Mal is Ben's soulmate"

"How do you know?" Lonnie asked

Before I could respond Evie answered, "It's because of their animal side. Ben still is part beast meaning he has the ability that is part of him just like Mal with her dragon" I nodded my head.

"I found out while she was away" I stopped myself before continuing "I hadn't actually changed into my Beast form before but my dad told me it would happen if I was extremely angry or sad and in May after finding out she didn't actually commit those crimes and went to her room to sleep, the next morning I changed into my beast form and all my Beast could say was mate over and over. When my parents found out they told me I needed to calm down and told me to lay down so my beast could be calm enough where I could take control. And now all I can think about is Mal not wanting to forgive me and leaving for good. I mean I didn't trust her when I should have, I broke her heart and I can still hear her screaming for me to believe her, her pleas."

"She will, Ben," Evie said walking over and putting her hand on my arm "You just need to give her time, after all, you're not the only one whose going to be asking for forgiveness."

* * *

**_thank you for reading _**


	5. Chapter 3

_**thank you for reading!**_

_**I appreciate all the support!**_

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Ben's P.O.V.

"Sir they just left the Isle" Owen informed me "Connor believes they will arrive in 40 minutes"

"Thank you Owen" Owen gave a small bow before leaving my office.

I turned to look at the Isle while tapping my feet before getting up to check on Mal's room decorated by Evie, Lonnie, and Jane. As soon as I arrive I saw her bed with royal purple sheets and pillows both in the colors, beige and lavender. Her bed frame was gold with purple roses curling around. Her glass wall was covered with curtains with the colors purple and gold. On the left side of the room it was filled with Mal's art supplies, all stored in drawers or hung up on aboard. Her 'best' work (I quote it because her work was always amazing) was hanging on her wall or the smaller ones were on a shelf. Her bathroom was between her workspace and display of her art. Her closet in the other hand was on the right with a golden vanity table filled with her favorite products like her favorite strawberry perfume along with the jewelry that I had given her. But farther than that was the door of her closet which I imagine Evie filled from top to bottom ranking for different occasions to casual to elegant, to comfortable too tight.

"This looks perfect!" I smiled "she'll love it"

The girls smiled while the guys flopped down on the couch in Mal's room.

"Thank god, Evie had us rearrange everything 5 times!" Jay cried out.

"Jay! It's for Mal. everything needs to be perfect" Evie said while hitting his head.

"Speaking of Mal, Owen said she will arrive in 40 minutes" I smiled, I felt my pulse quicken, I was going to see her again.

"Really?" Evie squealed with a huge smile. She then ran to Carlos and Jay and hugged them.

30 minutes later we- Evie, Carlos, Jay and I along with my parents were waiting for her to arrive outside the castle. My parents had decided earlier that when Mal was found she would live with us for a while before going back to her dorm. My parents were whispering to each other, Jay, Carlos and Evie shifted around and looked at the road while I pulled on the sleeves of my royal blue suit jacket and glanced at my watch as we waited for her to arrive. Just as the air was getting tense with each passing minute the royal limo appeared making Evie jump up and down and causing Carlos and Jay to grin wide while my parents held onto each other for support, I, on the other hand, straightened my back, fixed my blazer and grinned uncontrollably making it my cheeks hurt.

When the limo stopped in front of me I tried to keep a straight face, I didn't want to scare Mal, maybe she didn't even want to see me. The two guards in the driver and passenger seat got out first before one of them opened the door while the other stood guard. The first person to come out was the doctor, and then a nurse. I walked closer to the limo craving to help Mal out of the limo but the doctor put out a hand in front of me.

"Sire, before you go to Lady Mal you need to know. She isn't the same as before she left. She's going to need time to heal. She has trama for what he put her through, she might not remember who you are, it could be her way of dealing with what she went through." the doctor told me before stepping aside.

I swallowed hard before looking at the limo again, the nurse was trying to convince Mal to get out. It seemed to work because Mal put a foot out. I let out an unease breath and inched closer. The nurse managed to get Mal out of the car but her head was still down. Her purple hair was messy and longer than before, reaching almost her hips while her bangs from what I can see hand grown out and I think maybe framed her face while her skin seemed paler than what it normally is, Mal was wearing a loose huge shirt with grey sweats with flippers. I instantly noticed a small voice, my beast purring out one-word "_mate_"

The nurse walked her closer to me, "Mal this is King Ben he's the one that got you off the Isle" Mal kept her head down for a few seconds before shyly looking up before quickly looking down again. But in that second I saw enough, her cheeks were badly bruised to the color blue while her lips were chapped and her eyes...her eyes were the most heartbreaking things about her, they were alert, darting each and every direction trying to look out for danger.

The nurse continued to say, "You're going to stay with him" Mal quickly grabbed the nurses hand and shook her head, the nurse tried to comfort her, "Its alright Mal he isn't going to hurt you, you can trust him" Mal looked at the nurse uncertain which made my heart clench. She didn't remember me or trust me.

_He_ was going to pay.

_He_ put her through so much, he...I-I was a fool, it's my fault she's in this state. I should have fought harder for her, I should have found her earlier. I took a step closer to Mal and gently laid a hand on her cheek, she flinched but did not oppose when I lifted her head, so she was looking at me.

"I promise you, Mal that you are safe and no one will hurt you here. I promise I won't hurt you" I spoke softly looking into her beautiful green eyes that seemed to be trying to find out if I was lying or not. A few seconds later she did a soft nod and looked around. "Come. I want you to meet these people", I held out my hand and she lifted her hand but before it touched mine, she quickly put it down and walked next to me. I let out an uneasy breath before continuing to walk, I felt my beast want to let out a whine but tried to shrug it off.I walked closer to Evie, Carlos, and Jay as they shifted with anticipation. "Mal this is Evie, Carlos, and Jay". As I looked next to me to see her reaction towards them, I saw her gone, I panicked until I saw her head peek out from, next to my arm.

"Hi" Evie uttered bubbly and loud.

"Hi," Carlos and Jay said in a sort of outburst taking a step forward.

Mal's eyes widen, letting out a small whimper she hid completely behind me.

Their faces fell.

Both Carlos and Jay looked down while Evie whispered with tears forming and a hand over her mouth "I-I didn't m-mean to s-scar h-her."

I gave her a sad smile, "She's fine Evie, just give her time." I turned to look at Mal, "Do you want to go inside?"

Mal looked around before her eyes landed on the nurse, the nurse gave her an encouraging smile before walking into the limo to take her and the doctor to the hospital. Mal's body language immediately changed. I couldn't see her face but she tensed up and clenched her fist tightly and started to shake a bit.

"Mal?" I heard her count softly, barely a whisper before turning to look back at me. "Do you want to go inside?" She turned to look at the Castle before nodding her head. I made a move to grab her hand and as I did, she immediately looked up her eyes startled and pulled her and away from me. We locked eyes and the only emotion I saw was fear, as she instantly pulled her hand away from mine and held it closer to her chest. My face fell, she didn't trust me. I mean I knew it already but knowing and seeing it happen was two completely different things.

"Let's go," I said while trying to give her a smile but the ache never left me.

I felt her follow me as we walked inside and from what I could tell she didn't look up the entire time, I gave her a small tour around the Castle in case she had any questions and when we were done, I showed her, her room. For a few moments, she just stood in place unsure of what to do, "This is your own space Mal, you can do whatever you want with it." I told her trying to encourage her to look around and she did. I smiled as she looked around in wonder and fascination but before I could really enjoy that look my phone rang startling her. After calming her down from the loud noise, I left her alone for a moment to answer a phone call and I found her asleep.

She was wearing the same clothes she had arrived, curled up in a ball laying down on the side of the bed with no blanket on top and her head resting on the edge of the pillow. I smiled softly at her, quietly walking over to her and caressing her pale bruised cheek.

She didn't deserve it.

She didn't deserve the pain.

The torment.

But she's safe now.

I will make sure of it.

I moved towards her chaise and picked up the blanket on top before covering Mal with. I bend down on my knees and moved her hair from her face before placing a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"You're safe Mal, no one else will hurt you ever again."

* * *

_**Also, I kinda have a schedule for this book: I will be updating on Saturdays His Fatal Mistake while the Real Movie will be updated on Wednesdays (the days might change!)**_

_**this just helps me organize myself better **_

_**ps. just because I only update once a week doesn't mean that's all I write I'm actually on the 7th chapter! and I have a semi plot I want to write**_

_** QUESTION!**_

_**-do you want a Mal POV?**_

_**and if so what about?**_

_**-her torment in the Isle?**_

_**-what did Audrey and Chad do to her?**_

_**-a heartbreaking scene between Ben and Mal before she was sent?**_

_**-her family (the rest of the VK's) not trusting her?**_

_**-how does she feel now?**_

_**or any other ideas?**_

_**x**_

**_thank you for reading_**


	6. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_Ben's P.O.V._

I closed Mal's door and leaned against the wall. I wanted to scream, cry, let out a roar...anything to make the pain go away. It hurt to see her like that. To know that I caused that, I caused her pain. She went through that torment that torcher all because I was a fool. I banged my fist against my bedroom door before rubbing my chest to ease the aching, my head started to hurt just thinking about everything she went through. A tear dropped from my left eye before others kept coming.

How could I hurt her like that?

She's my mate.

My soulmate.

I'm supposed to protect her. But I caused her more pain than anyone. I feel like she gave me the one thing she knew could hurt her, her heart, her love and instead of taking care of it, I stepped on it and tossed it to the trash in front of her. Squeezed it until she felt heartache until it hurt her.

I broke her heart.

I failed her.

As a mate.

And a king.

Taking a deep breath I walked slowly to my office taking a look every now and then a glance back at Mal's room.

Looking at the grandfather clock tick loudly indicating it was midnight, I let out a stressful sigh and dropped my pen.

How could I focus?

I shook my head trying to clear my mind but I kept going back to the conversation I had with everyone about Mal a few hours ago.

_Opening the door of my office slowly and honestly emotionally drained I saw the Gang (Lonnie, Jane, Doug, Evie, Carlos, and Jay) and my parents inside. They were all doing different things Carlos and Jay were inside pacing around, Evie was sitting on a chair with her head supported by her hands being comforted by her boyfriend, Doug, Lonnie and Jane were talking quietly but close to tears while my parents only stood by the open view of the glass wall comforting each other while staring at the Isle. Lonnie and Jane were the first to notice me come in before everyone else did. I moved to sit on my chair and let out a sigh as soon as I closed the door._

_Evie quickly stood up and wiped her eyes, "Is she okay?"_

"_How is she doing?" Jane asked biting her nails._

"_Is she okay?" my mom asked lacing her fingers together in front of her._

"_She's...fine."_

"_You don't seem too sure," Jay said placing his hand on my desk. _

_I rested my head on my hands, "I'm not sure...yet"_

"_What do you mean?" Carlos asked_

"_She...She doesn't trust anyone." I said looking up _

_Jay scoffed, "But she seems to trust you?"_

"_No." I sigh while running my fingers through my hair. "She really doesn't" That hurt to say. Mal didn't trust me. The ache in my heart got stronger._

"_What the hell do you mean she doesn't" Evie voiced, "She didn't get frightened by you! She looked at you to protect her!"_

_Jay and Carlos looked equally mad and Doug, Lonnie, and Jane looked shocked at her language while my parents look at each other worriedly._

_I rolled my eyes, "She really doesn't"_

"_What the fuck do you mean by that?" Jay yelled, Lonnie moved and placed her hand on Jay's arm trying to calm him down._

"_Look." I stared at all of them while putting a hand down on my desk, "The only reason she feels a bit of comfort is because of the mate bond."_

"_The what?"_

"_The mate bond. It's like a string that connects two mates and causes them to feel closer together" Doug explained _

"_That's why she feels safe with you" Lonnie uttered in awe._

"_Yeah...She's not really comfortable with me" I uttered "It's more of a feeling an instinct"_

"_But she also trusts you of all people," Carlos said, "Even after all the shit we put her through"_

_Everyone turned to glare at Carlos. Lonnie and Jane because it was rude and mean. Doug glare was more like I-can't-believe you just said that while the rest were more like dude be quiet._

"_What it's true!" Carlos said trying to defend himself which ended up with Jane slapping his arm._

"_No, it's not because it seems like she doesn't remember," I said, turning to face the Isle, "All she has to rely on is her instincts."_

"_What do you mean doesn't remember?" my mom asked, "what doesn't Mal remember?"_

_I turned my chair around, "Did the Doctor not tell you?"_

_Everyone exchanged looks. _

"_Tell us what?" Evie asked taking a step closer to me._

"_What is wrong with Mal?" Jay questioned me._

"_What did you mean by doesn't remember?" Carlos asked_

"_Ben answer the questions!" my dad said, raising his voice when I stayed quiet "What's wrong with Mal?"_

_How am I supposed to tell them? _

_What am I supposed to say?_

_Oh, you know how Mal was in the Isle for 6 months well during that time she might have hit her head on something and know there might be a possibility that she doesn't remember any of us._

_I looked at all their desperate faces and took a deep breath in before talking "The doctor, Dr. Jason explained that Mal might not remember us"_

"_Mean!?" Evie said holding in her tears, "She lost her memory?"_

"_But she might remember us right?" Doug asked _

_I felt a lump in my throat as I thought about what the doctor explained, "Dr. Jason explained that because she went through a lot in the Isle she as a defense mechanism blocked it all"_

_Evie looked heartbroken, tear after tear fell before a sob slipped her lips and she fell on the floor sobbing for her best friend. Lonnie and Jane followed behind Evie and their perspective boyfriends tried to comfort them while also trying to control their own feelings. Carlos was holding back tears, Jay was clenching his fist and Doug was blinking back his tears. My parents found comfort in each other holding each other._

Everyone after that looked defeated.

They don't know what to do now and I didn't know what to do either.

How can I help Mal?

Turning off my desk lamp, I decided to call it a night. I walked through the quiet halls of the castle to get to my room. Holding my doorknob, I looked at Mal's door feeling a cold bad feeling before opening my door.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

Looking back at Mal's door, I felt my heart stop.

MAL!

* * *

**thank you for reading!**


	7. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Ben P.O.V.

MAL!

I ran to her bedroom door and opened the door brutally. Her glass wall was covered making the room practically pitch black not including the small strands of the moons light coming through. I found Mal fisting her blanket, thrashing around in her bed with sobs and whimpers leaving her lips every so often followed by pleas and cries. She moved her head, left and right as she continued to have the nightmare and tears began to fall.

I stood there with my hands trembling and eyes not wanting to believe what I was seeing.

It hurt.

It fucking hurt!

I held her door frame trying not to break down. The clenching in my heart seemed to be the only thing I could feel. I tried to take steps towards her, but every step got harder and harder. I felt all the weight that I carried come down, the guilt, the regret, the sorrow, and the anger, everything came crashing down as I watched her trash around, I couldn't breathe! The pain didn't seem to go away, and at this point, I wasn't sure if it was mine or Mal's. I stood next to Mal with a hand over her head, hesitating. I swallowed hard. And took a deep breath closing my eyes.

Should I pull her into my lap?

Should I rock her?

Should I caress her?

Will she even let me touch her?

How can I make it all go away?

I moved to kneel next to her and shook her gently as I called out her name. She didn't open her eyes right away but when she did, she brutally opened her eyes and took a deep breath, fisting the sheets harder than she had before, her eyes had this wild look in her green eyes, mixed alert and relief along with fear. She looked around the room scared and alert before her eyes landed on mine. Her eyes widen before she started to shake, her eyes began to fill with tears just ready to be let go as she moved farther from me. As if I was going to hurt her.

I stood up, she flinched.

I sat on the bed, the tears fell.

I reached my hand to caress her, she shut her eyes tight letting out a whimper.

I rested both my hands on her cheeks and just feeling her shake I felt a lump in my throat

"Mal" I whispered her name, "Open your beautiful eyes... it's okay you're safe." her heavy breathing slowed a bit more, "You're not in the Isle anymore. He can't hurt you" she stopped shaking, "do you remember what I told you? I told you that you are safe here and that no one would hurt you" she relaxed her eyes but the tears kept falling "Not even me." that was the last straw before she crumpled, taking advantage of this, I pulled her into my lap. Leaning against me, she let it all out. She cried into my chest, fisted my dress shirt, screamed into my chest, punched me in the chest, she let it all out. I blinked back tears as I kissed her purple hair and rubbed her back. I inhaled her scent, savoring having her close to me, I missed this so much.

"You're safe." I rocked her back and forth while saying comforting words to her. Once her sniffling began to die down, I picked her up I pulled her blanket and laid her on her bed before trying to pull my arm from behind her shoulders and laying the blanket on top of her. I caressed her cheeks and moved her hair from her face before whispering the words 'you're safe' again. Turning to leave, I didn't make it far before she pulled on my finger. I looked back at her, she was staring at me with red puffy eyes blinking back her sleepiness, she looked so heartbroken, so hurt, so scared but she didn't say anything she just kept looking at me with those big green eyes.

"Do you want me to say with you?" She looked at me for a minute before nodding her head hesitantly I gave her a smile before turning on her lights on her headboard that inside each stem and rose design and pulling her chaise chair next to her bed and grabbing a blanket, I all through this process I made sure to look at Mal to see if she was okay with everything. I wanted so badly to snuggle with her to have her right next to me but I knew I had to take things slow, Mal is still Mal but she needs time. She needs to know that she can trust me and it's not something I can control, she just needs time. And tonight just proved that. The lights turned on I think helped her keep some thoughts away, she turned to look at me before burrowing into the blankets and turning her back towards me. I looked around the room before picking up a book and sitting down on the chaise, soon enough tiny snores were coming from a ball in the bed. Turning my attention to Mal I gave her a small kiss on the forehead and muttered two words,

"You're safe"

Surprisingly when I woke up, I found it was the best yet worst sleep I had ever had. When the light of the sun hit me, I had woken up my arm that has been stretched to touch Mal, had gone numb and my neck had been sore from sleeping with my neck leaned against my left shoulder but it was fine because the first thing I saw was the messy hair of my beautiful purple dragon and had made me feel better than I had in a while, her presence here just here made me feel like it was a breath of fresh air.

Getting up was harder than I thought because while they were sleeping Mal managed to pull my wrist to reach her and had practically curled herself around my arm as she held it close to her. Mal had even managed to move from the center of the bed where I had put her near the edge close to falling onto the chaise chair I had been sitting on. I smiled softly at my sleeping princess before getting up and pulling my arm from her grasp. As she slept, she made a face before pulling the covers closer to her and turning the other way thankfully on the left so she moved closer to the bed and not the chaise. I bent over and kissed Mal's hair before walking away and stretched my aching muscles, before making a move to leave the room and change. Once at the door, I made sure to twist the knob carefully and looked back at Mal before going to my room to change wanting to change and get dressed before Mal woke up.

* * *

**thank you for reading!**

**this chapter is for Actizia for pointing out that I should update since I didn't last Saturday.**

**x**

**I will also point out that and ugh this going to be hard for me if I EVER miss another week I promise I will update twice.**

**or at least try to cuz school is getting closer to me.**

**x**

**Also, I might update twice for Descendants: the real movie!**

**x**

**Question who is waiting for DESCENDANTS 3!**

**who wants a different P.O.V.?**

**Mal?**

**Evie?**

**Audrey?**


	8. Chapter 6

**thank you for reading **

**enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Six**

_Audrey POV_

"Did u hear king Ben brought back Mal?" A girl in front of me, dressed in a yellow dress (who even wears yellow these days?) told her friend as they continued to walk in front of me.

"I know! It's good that King Ben made everything clear about what actually happened" her friend in a nice perfect shade of pink dress responded

"I just can't believe his ex would do that, humph talk about unexpected, here we all Mal was evil and cruel but it turns out it was a royal instead." The first girl spoke

"I know. Crazy but even more bizarre is the fact that it was Audrey of all people who turned out to be the villain."

"Right? I mean seriously how does that happen your mothers enemy's daughter turns out to be good while you, the daughter of a royal, a hero turns out to be the villain" she let out a small giggle "the only thing that's left is it's actually because they were switched at birth!"

They both let out a fit of giggles.

I clenched my fist.

Those ingrates!

I try to save them from Maleficent's wicked spawn and what do they do, mock me!

I mean, after all, she is a villain! She doesn't deserve to be with Ben. The sooner he realizes the better. He was perfectly fine before those VK's showed up, we were dating. I, of course, was being the best girlfriend ever and I was so close to being the queen! But no! Why? Because he decided to give those...those losers a chance!

I looked around as I hugged my cloak closer careful to keep my face hidden, I was wearing a dark coat along with some white heels and a pink dress. I waited by the light to cross. Chad, who was good for nothing was too afraid to go outside so that left me to do everything. I mean seriously I had to walk like a mile or two to get here! Who does he think he is?

"Attention. Attention." looking up I saw Evangeline daughter of Tiana and Naveen on the big screen of the billboard news screen, of Aronews. "Hello, people of Auradon it's my pleasure to say that our insiders in the Beast Castle say that Lady Mal seems to be healing after everything and is making a fast recovery. Though the royal family or Lady Mal's friends have yet to share the news or any news in this matter we hope to see the queen-to-be soon and hopefully at the scary festival organized by the royal family for Halloween. I have also been informed that princess Audrey Grey daughter of Queen Aurora and King Philip of the Greystone kingdom and Chad Charming son of Queen Ella and King Henri of the Charmington Kingdom have not been found since escaping they royal guards after the truth was revealed that they indeed committed those crimes and framed Lady Mal. We ask that if you happen to see them to please inform the royal guards right away here is their number below." Picture of Chad and I showed up on the screen as well as the royal guards number and police "We asked their families for further comments but have yet to hear from them. In other news, Aspen, daughter of Snow White and Florián Charming was seen with Flynn, son of Rapunzel and Eugene Fitzherbert holding hands and sharing an ice cream. Is love blooming? Will there be a new royal couple? Stay tuned and remember it's we don't accuse or confuse it's just the Aronews!"

I let out a whine before stomping my feet.

How were we going to get out of this?!

I was doing them a favor!

Why would they want a villain as a queen?!

I wanted to pull my hair out, why did Ben go after her? She was exactly where she was supposed to be! After all, tricking them wouldn't have been so easy if they did trust her. So why did he go after her?! The plan was simple! Once Mal was gone I would comfort Ben in the terrible moment and then he would fall for me again and I would once again be on a pathway to being Queen once again, just like I was always meant to be. The only part that was supposed to be hard was getting Mal out of the picture. But no everything flopped just when I was going to get Ben! I had my happily ever after, in the tip of my fingers, I could almost taste it! But no! Someone ruined it, snatched it away from me.

I huffed as I waited for the light to turn green when I get home things were going to change..starting with Mal coming back. I continued to tap my foot impatiently as I waited, this was taking forever. As I was about to cross a black limo stopped me, for a second I was that the had found me until the window rolled down.

"Get inside," she said. "We need to talk"

I gulped before getting in. We both stared at each other quietly. Her face was hard and unreadable.

I opened my mouth to talk but before I could say anything she interrupted me, "How could you be so foolish. You are a princess you had everything-"

"I didn't have Ben! That stupid fae took him from me!"

She glared at me, "Yes well now your own fugitive! If you had waited like we planned everything would have been fine!"

I crossed my arms over my chest and stared out the window, "Are you here to insult me?"

I felt her glare on me again, "Watch what you say to me! But to answer your question, no, I'm here to help you and that foolish boy. Now, where are you staying?"

I stayed silent before glaring out, "The cottage"

The rest of the car ride was silent, I watched the trees pass by as I remembered the day everything fell into place.

I remember her screams, her pleas.

The way she fought against the guards when she pulled and twisted her arms to get free.

The way she cried for Ben to save her.

I remember that day all too well, after all, it was like Christmas to me. It was absolutely beautiful to watch everyone turn their backs on Mal.

_I was watching on the balcony of one of the school's towers. I wanted to shout in glee as I watched Mal's happily ever after, crumble into pieces. She was no longer going to bother me. _

"_Goodbye, Mal" I smirked, oh the joy! Everything had fallen into place and now all to watch Mal being dragged back to Isle on her beloved ex-boyfriend's orders. _

"_Ben! Please! Don't send me back!" I heard Mal yelled as she struggled to free herself from the guards hold. She pulled, she twisted, she pushed, she stomped as they got closer to the limo. _

_I let out a laugh, she's so pathetic. _

_The limo that would send her back to the Isle and when she gets in, that's when my happily ever after starts. I watched as she dug her heels into the floor pushing her weight down to stop the guards from moving her, the fear was obviously coursing through her veins showing in her face. She turned her head to look at Ben. _

_I could just imagine Ben, giving her a cold look not giving her any feeling of regret..maybe even giving her a face of disgust, oh how I wish I could see his expression. And Mal's what gold! After all, this was the place he had welcomed her in on her first...now well this was her last how poetic. _

_Tears filed Mal's eyes as she stared at him choking back a sob, she pathetically croaked out in a sob "I didn't do it, Ben! You have to believe me! Please!" _

"_Still pleading aren't you Mal" I glared at her, "this is why you could never be Queen"_

_I could almost even feel Mal's fear as well as how betrayed she felt! The enjoyment of making her suffer was more than I expected but I guess this is what it feels like when you finally win. When they finally did drag her into the stupid limo I thought she would give up but no. after all, this is Mal she never gives up. I heard as she banged against the door as door handle jiggled as she tried to open it with every bang I watched as her friends flinched._

_Bang!_

_Bang! _

_Bang! _

_Oh, that brought delightful shivers across my body. _

_Finally, I win._

_She had rushed to the back of the limo to stare at Ben, hoping he changed his mind it seems but as soon as he made eye contact with her through the glass he broke contact with her and walked inside Auradon Prep. _

"_Ha, even your prince charming doesn't want you now, Mal" _

_I watched as she saw Ben leave. Her expression fell even more! Oh, this was like watching a comedy! I saw Ben's expression though he let a tear slip, for some fucking reason, he still cared about her, that stupid fae. I clenched my first... it's okay because soon he will forget about her. As the car began moving he started to bang her hands against the glass as she cried out. I watched with delight as I watch her break. Once all her friends were gone I watch as Chad walk to the drivers with a duffle bag, once he was done he gave me thumbs up and walked away. _

_Finally, I was finally going to get my happily ever after. _

"_You should have never messed with me, Mal," I said as I watched the limo leave "but don't worry you'll be the first person I sent an invitation once Ben and I are engaged...after all with you out of the picture things will be a lot easier"_

* * *

**hope you like it! **

**also questions**

**Should Maleficient be Evil or Nice?**

**Should Mal meet her mother?**

**How far do you think Audrey is willing to go?**

**Will Mal and Audrey ever meet? Like, let's say the Halloween festival?**

**What if Ben finally snaps? How will Mal react?**


	9. Chapter 7

_**thank you for reading **_

_**enjoy**_

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

Ben's POV

Looking at myself in the mirror, I buttoned up my dress shirt before fixing my collar and rolling up my cuffs to my forearm and fixing my hair. I quickly opened my room door to get to Mal's room before she wakes up. As I moved out of my room I saw Mrs. Potts about to knock on Mal's door with a tray filled with breakfast food.

"Hi, Mrs. Potts," I said before walking next to her.

"Oh!" she jumped before turning to face me, "You scared me, Ben! Don't sneak up on me!"

I let out a chuckle "Sorry"

"Hows Mal doing?" she asked with a serious tone "Since you both skipped breakfast, I assume her first night wasn't the best?"

I let out a sigh, "No it wasn't" I looked back at her door "I don't know what to do?"

"Look at me dearie," Mrs. Pott's said stepping closer towards me "the best things you can do for Mal, is just there for her. She will open up to you in due time"

I smiled at her, she always knew what to say.

Mrs. Potts looked down at her tray, "Here. go give it to Mal, make sure she eats it" before passing me the tray and turned to leave after giving me a comforting rub in my arm. I smiled as she left before turning to look at Mal's door.

Taking a deep breath I opened the door quietly. Walking in I saw her still asleep in the middle of the bed curled up in a ball, I smiled.

Before the whole incident Mal had stayed with us for winter break and she would get into a ball shape, hugging herself saying the room was too cold, which would just make me laugh and pulled her onto my lap before letting out a yelp when Mal would put her cold feet against my leg as revenge for laughing.

My heart clenched with the memory before I shook my head and laid out the tray on the chaise chair next to Mal's bed. I moved the blanket down to see her face. I couldn't help but grin, she had a small pool of drool on her bed, and her purple hair looked like a jungle but she still looked like a princess to me. I watched as she wrinkled her nose as a strand of her hair continued to tickle her nose, before moving it behind her ear. Mal without waking up sensing that I was there, I assume started to lean closer to my hand that was just left than a centimeter away from her face. She leaned her left cheek closer to my hand before nuzzling it and rubbing her cheek against it.

I wanted to stay like that for a while, maybe even forever, because I knew that as soon as I woke her up she wouldn't trust me anymore, last night was just a sign of sleepiness mixed with a wound that even that she still guarded herself. She was afraid to let people in because she thought they would turn out to be like him. I let out a deep breath before removing my hand from Mal's grip.

As soon as I removed my hand, she seemed afraid and alert. She opened her eyes immediately and looked around her before moving rapidly to be against the headboard and taking a deep breath almost as if in her dreams she couldn't breathe like she was being choked. She gripped her covers and seemed to have a hard time breathing. I panicked. I moved closer to her and made her look at me. Holding her face gently in my hands I tried to calm her down.

"Mal it's fine you're fine you're safe" she looked startled and confused but tried to control her breathing "In out, just relax Mal, in-out" and she followed what I was saying looking scared and relieved at the same time. I caressed her cheek when she was more calm "Better?" she nodded her head. I moved back and handed her a glass of orange juice "here, drink some" taking the cup she had small sips of the drink before giving it back.

When I turned back, her expression was different. She wasn't calm at all.

"Mal what's wrong?" she started shaking and her bottom lip started shaking like she was going to cry.

"What time is it?" she asked whispering as if she was afraid of the answer.

I gave her a confused look. Why did it matter? Looking at her expression and seeing how important it was to her I pulled out my phone from my pocket and told her the time, "umm 11:30 why?"

Looking back at her, I saw tears forming in her eyes as she began to sniffle.

"I'm sorry" she choked out she began leaning back more into the headboard as if she wanted to disappear.

"Mal?" I raised my hand to touch her but she flinched back and leaned more into the headboard digging her skin into the metal roses.

She repeated "I'm sorry"

"Mal?" I shouted alarmed that she was hurting herself by leaning back but frightened she leaned more into the headboard and flinched. Her hand moved to grip her bed's headboard where she held on to tight causing her to bleed.

Not being able to take seeing my mate get hurt I pulled picked her up from her waist and put her in my lap. She started screaming and yelling begging me not to hurt her but I didn't let her waist go until she was in my lap. I made her head so she was leaning against me laying her head on my shoulder and moved her good hand so that it was resting on top of my heart.

She stopped fighting almost scared of what I was going to do to her but her sobbing never stopped as well as her whispering 'I'm sorry' over and over "Mal...I promise you that no one will hurt you here...Not even me. No one will ever hurt you" she started to calm down I looked down at her when she lifted her head. Her eyes were puffy and red, tear streaks covered her pink cheeks her nose was pink as she continued to sniffle, her mouth opened a little as she tried to control her sobbing letting out stuttering breaths and her dams apple moving rapidly as she tried to breathe.

"Now let me fix your hand?" I made a move to grab her hand but she quickly pulled it closer to her and closed her palm making her wince as soon as she did, "I'm not going to hurt you, I just want to see it" she gave me an easy look but gave me her hand.

The cut on her hand wasn't deep but was big enough to need to be wrapped. It was more than half of her palm and straight in the middle. Putting one forearm underneath her knees and the other on her back I carried her to her bathroom and sat her down next to the sink which was a counter. Her eyes widen and were alert when I picked her up but once I set her down she just looked suspicious and alert which I call a step forward. I kneeled to look for the first aid kit and pulled it out along with the alcohol. Opening it carefully I pulled out the wipes, gauze pads, and the elastic bandage and a cotton pad. Setting everything next to Mal, I washed my hands before grabbing her hand. I pulled her hand closer to the sink and let the warm water run.

"I'm going to put it underwater okay...it might sting" she looked afraid but continued to nod her head. Putting under the water, she immediately pulled on her hand to get it out of the water but since I was holding her wrist she wasn't able to get it out her eyes were filled with tears that made doing this whole thing harder. After a few more seconds I pulled her hand out and dried her hand with a hand towel on the rank. I laid her hand on her lap before soaking the cotton pad on the alcohol.

"I'm just going to disinfect it okay?" she nodded her head once again and I placed the cotton pad on her cut, she hissed in pain but didn't try to pull her hand away, I moved the pad after half a minute to rest of her cut. I then moved on to covering the wound with the gauze pad and making sure it stays with the elastic bandage.

"Now don't bend your hand it might hurt," I told her as I started putting the things I used away or in the trash when I finished I looked up, "okay?" she nodded her head and wiped her eyes.

I picked her up again and walked her over to her chaise chair and picked up the breakfast tray before sitting her down. Sitting on her bed I put her breakfast on her lap. Making sure everything was fine with her breakfast I moved my eyes to look at Mal. She had her head was down and tears began to fall I quickly picked her head up and wiped her tears before I could say anything she apologized.

Again and again.

"Mal what's wrong? Why are you apologizing?"

She started to have hiccups as she continued to cry "I-I did-didn't" she started to sniffle "ma-make yo-you bre-breakfast"

I smiled, "Mal, other people do that for us."

She shook her head defiantly, "N-No that-that's my j-job" her eyes become glossy, "las-last t-time I didn't y-you h-hurt me." tears filled her eyes.

Hurt her?

I never!... I...Gaston Junior! He hurt her when she didn't make breakfast!

I pushed her hair behind her ears, "Mal that's NOT your job anymore." her eyes cleared

"No m-more?" she questioned

"No More" I agreed "Now let me feed you"

D-Did yo-you eat?" she asked me looking down at the food

"No I'm eating with you," I said cutting her pancakes.

She shook her head, "N-no y-you a-are t-the m-man...th-they e-eat f-first, I eat after.."

"Princess.." I looked at her again feeling my heartache. "Mal we will eat together from now on"

"I-Is t-that a rule?"

* * *

**IMPORTANT:**

**please read.**

**1\. Bad news, my charger for my computer broke so I might not be able to update next week.**

**(I'm literally at like 50% right now)**

**2\. Good news, I'm already working on finishing chapter 14**

**3\. Chapters after 10 are going to be TWICE as long (hopefully)**

**4\. this book takes place, it's after the second movie a year later.**

**xxx**

**QUESTIONS**

**1\. Should I introduce Hades?**

**2\. Who wants Maleficient to find out what happened to her daughter?**

**3\. Who wants a POV of MAL?**

**4\. How far will Ben go protect Mal?**

**5\. How about we get an insight into Mal's nightmares? **

**(p.s I already worked on one and it's graphic! Which is why I choose M )**

* * *

**RATED M**

**After this chapter, some parts will be more graphic some more than others.**

**I will put to notice which are more graphic.**

* * *

**descendants: the real movie is on HOLD **

**only until next summer 2020**

**I will be changing it to add hades.**

* * *

** D****o you think I should add anything just review or sent me a private message.**


	10. Chapter 8

**thank you for reading**

**enjoy**

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

Mal's POV

Things were odd here in Auradon.

Things were different.

King Ben had told me that no one would hurt me. But could I trust him? I don't know. He kept trying to help...which was odd _he _never tried to help me.

The rules were different too.

Like the breakfast rule.

Eat alongside King Ben…it seemed wrong. I was beneath him. I should eat after him not next to him. He shouldn't have to share his food with me. At least that's how it was in the Isle.

And the rules!

He said there were no rules for me!

I think it's a trap though, I'll let my guard down and then he will punish me for breaking a rule. But for some reason, I feel like it isn't that I can trust him but that's my heart talking because my brain knows not to trust a guy.

King Ben was feeding me!

This is wrong!

I should be feeding him, but he wouldn't let me, saying that's ridiculous but it wasn't! I am beneath him, I should feed him, he's the alpha and I'm the omega.

I wanted to scream at him but I didn't know if that's was okay but I do know whatever he thinks is right, its law, it's what I need to live by to survive. I held myself back from rolling my eyes...I didn't want to get punished...they were always worse but I knew I deserved them...I did. _He _only taught me what was right, a woman should always be behind a man, obeying him, doing whatever he needs.

King Ben continued to give me bites of the food while he eats small bites as well. I didn't question him as he feeds me the food, it was better this way...he did however tell me what I was going to eat before I took a bite, though I didn't understand why, it was a pure blessing to have breakfast and all of the food it was too much but if he was going to feed me this much it was better not to question, who knows, maybe it was because it was going to be my last meal for the week?..It didn't matter if I was going to enjoy it, I was, after all, very lucky.

"Are you finished?" King Ben asked me. I nodded my head but keeps looking at the bowl filled with strawberries. I wanted to get one, I wanted to finish all of them. But I didn't want to get in trouble. I knew it was a test-he was testing me to see if I would obey him and I did. That should make him happy.

He smiled at me and put the tray on the desk. I felt myself ease when he smiled, that was a good sign.  
If he's happy that means no punishment.

I stayed in the same spot, as he moved around fixing my bed. I watched as he moved back and forth. Until it hit me.

Did he want me to help? I wanted to hit myself of courses he wanted my help! If he didn't he probably wanted me to do it. He's probably doing it right now because I didn't do it earlier! How could I be so stupid?! He moved close to me, was he going to hurt me? I was going to be punished! I looked down and started to scratch my arm, how could I be so stupid?

Stupid!

Stupid!

Stupid!

He picked me up, I held my breath..he shouldn't be carrying me this is wrong!

This is so wrong!

I thought about _him_, _he _never ever carried me..even if I was hurt, _he _would tell me I deserved it, _he _was right, but it was because I did stupid mistakes...like _his _food would be too hot or I would sneeze while _he _eat.

I'm so stupid!

But I learned quickly.

Yet being my dumb self, I always found a way to make a mistake..._he_ was right...I was lucky _he _cared for me.

King Ben had placed me on the bed. And laid me there, did he not want me to move? He gave me a smile he opened his mouth to say something but before he could I heard a ding! He frowned but moved to get whatever made the noise. I gripped the blanket, wincing when I made pressure with my injured hand, no no no, now he's angry! Why did that sound go off!

He grabbed whatever made the sound and he moved to sit next to me.

I kept my eyes on him, watching his face, waiting for the hit or his facial expression change to worst, but instead, he smiled. I eased my grip, he's happy.

"Mal," he gave me a warm smile. "I want you to meet some people okay? They're going to help you get ready and change into clean clothes." Change? Why did I need to change? He must have seen me panicking because he quickly added, "It's okay..nothing bad..no one is hurting you"

Before I could even agree there was a knock on the door, he gave me an alluring smile before getting up to open the door. When he died he was greeted by a kiss and a hug from three other girls as they walked into the room and stood near the door.

Walking over to me King Ben smiled, "Mal, this is Evie, Jane and Lonnie" he walked me over to them "they are going to help you get ready"

I stared at them as I held his hands, one of them, the blue-haired girl, looked at hands and frowned and clenched her first before smiling again and relaxing her hand though she didn't look completely happy. My eyes widen in the realization!

Oh, they're his.

Like _him, _King Ben also had others.

As he should no man needs to be tied down to one woman, they need to be with other people too it was just how things were. After all, as King, I expected him to have others. But I felt this aching pain in my chest that seemed to feel hurt that he was another woman to please him. I wanted to be the only one. I wanted to be his and him to be mine.

I looked down, gripping his hand before hiding behind him. King Ben turned around and pushed a piece of my hair behind my ear he lifted my head, "I'm going to leave while they get you cleaned up okay?"

I look at him, he gave me a reassuring smile as he nodded his head. I bit my lip and held his hand tight, I didn't want him to leave. I wanted him to stay. What if they hurt me, the other girls with _him_ did. Why would these three be any different?

"I'll be back in 2 hours okay?" he didn't wait for my reply instead he kissed my forehead and going to talk to the three first quietly before he walked out. I looked at the three girls and fisted my good hand, digging my nails into my palm, I wanted to get away...I wanted to be alone...I wanted King Ben.

* * *

**QUESTIONS**

**did you enjoy Mal's POV?**

**how long will it take for the VK's to gain her trust?**

**How does Ben feel about 'the rules'?**

**did you like the new POV?**

**who else should I do?**

**Are the girls ready for the new Mal?**

* * *

**REMINDERS **

**\- also, don't forget that chapters after 10 will show why I choose M**

**\- The updates might CHANGE because I have school starting and I don't know if I'll be able to write between school days**

**\- Also I actually wasn't going to update but I was like eh why not **

**\- Almost done with CHAPTER 15! here's a hint.. the royal council! **

* * *

**if you have any ideas you can leave a review or send me a private message**


	11. chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

Evie's POV

I felt a lump in my throat as I watched Mal hold Ben's hand as if it's her lifeline. How can she trust him?! She doesn't even remember him, I clenched my fist, just because he's her mate. But still I'm her best friend...or at least I was..before everything happened.

Mal looked down and hid behind him as if we were going to hurt her. Lonnie and Jane exchanged looks of worry before looking at me. I didn't look at them, instead, I took a sharp breath and let out a steady breath trying to control my tears threatening to fall.

Ben and Mal exchanged a few words before he stopped and walked over to the three of us.

"Evie can you help get Mal clean and into new clothes while Jane and Lonnie change her bed's head frame with magic." we nodded our heads and watched him leave. Turning back we faced Mal who was looking at us with frightened eyes, her injured hand pressed tightly against her while her good hand was fisted into a ball turning white.

I walked closer Mal taking careful steps, "Hi Mal. my name is Evie" while giving her a smile. "I'm going to help you get clean, okay?" I watched her as she dug her nails into her palm but she still gave a hesitant nod. I blinked back my tears as I watch her hurt herself before taking her hand and walking her over to the bathroom.

I walked in and sat Mal on the toilet as I got everything ready for her. I covered the bath before letting the warm run, getting up, I walked over to the cabinet and pulled out the shower gel, shampoo, conditioner and body wash all obviously strawberry scented. Once the tub was filled enough poured some of the shower gel into warm water before mixing it in. I could feel her looking at me, making me question what I was doing but keeping calm as I continued to work. Having her close to me and not hugging her or talking like we used to, hurt but I deserve it for not trusting my sister.

"Okay Mal," I said, turning to look at her, "I'm going to take you a bath" she nodded her head before staring at the water. Her eyes turned a bit glassy as if she was remembering something but her facial expression spoke for more than a thousand words, making it clear that whatever she was remembering wasn't good.

"Now," I said interrupting Mal's thoughts, I took a step closer to stopping when I saw her flinch. A lump formed in my throat but I swallowed it back ignoring my eyes stinging as I cleared my aching throat, "Can you please take off your clothes and get into the tub" she nodded her head slowly "okay great I'll be back in a few minutes okay? Just let the water soothe you and don't let the water touch your injury." turning my back I heard Mal moving around taking her clothes off and I walked out of the bathroom, closing the door.

I slouched against the door and let the tears out as my breath hitched and turned to small stuttering breaths.

Both Jane and Lonnie rushed to me walking over to the chaise before kneeling down rubbing my arm and back for comfort.

"What's wrong," Jane asked once I calmed down a bit.

I breath started to stutter a bit more before I could answer, "I-It h-hurts," I let out a sob "to s-see M-Mal l-like th-that..i d-don't k-know what to D-DO?" I wiped my tears carefully to not ruin my make-up, and swallowed hard, "I f-feel like it's my f-fault" I looked at both of them, my eyes stinging, "Like I let her d-down" I let out a small hiccup

``I-I" Jane let out before crying herself.

Lonnie let some tears slip before wiping her tears with the back of her hand "Evie we all made that mistake...and she's here now..we can fix our mistakes by just being for her now."

I nodded my head as I wiped my tears "you're right" getting up I took a deep breath while fanning my eyes with my hands to make the redness go away. "I'm going to go get Mal clean" walking to the door I took a deep breath and opened the door.

Her back was towards me, her purple hair that had grown while being in the Isle, it was up to her waist was wet with some bubbles on her head. Her good hand was moving slowly going back and forth, leaving a clear path from the bubbles while the other was resting on the edge of the tub.

"Hi, Mal.." I said walking into the room. She turned her head and moved closer to the wall. "I'm just going to clean your hair okay?" I picked up a stool next to the counter and sat on it after putting all the stuff next to me. "Mal can you get closer?" she didn't look like she trusted me but complied with my wishes and got closer.

I started first by pouring the shampoo onto my hand and spreading it before rubbing her head. I ran my fingers through her scalp messaging and lightly grazing my nails into her scalp. When I was done I began to drain the tub and got the showerhead, turning it on and making sure the water was warm and began to wash the soap out of her hair carefully and gently. Once I was done just to make sure it was clean I washed her hair again before putting conditioner on her hair and began to wash her with the sponge I flinched when I saw the bruises covering her, they were mostly on her arms. They were all different colors back, purple, green, yellow it hurt. Knowing she had them on her skin it was like a reminder I had to close my eyes trying to not think about but what hurt the most was the fact she didn't seem fazed by the like they didn't hurt like she was used to it. And she shouldn't be fucking used to it.

After she was done I handed Mal, her towel before giving her slippers and walking her over to the chaise. The girls and I spend the next hour and a half getting Mal decent. Lonnie braided her hair from the top of her head to the bottom while jane painted her toenails while I worked on her fingernails. By the end of the whole thing, Mal was wearing some royal purple sweats with the long cotton crop top with her purple hair braided resting on her right shoulder and her baby hairs framing her face and her nails painted a nice violet vibrant color with golden swirls.

Once we were done, I got a text from Carlos telling me to bring Mal to Ben's office. Getting her into some slippers we talked to her about what she could do while we walked to his office. We talked about the beautiful rose garden, the huge library, her art supplies in her room as well as the kitchen to bake, make cookies and cakes, going to the pool or even going to the theatre room to watch movies. By the time we were done talking I could see Mal's smile just a bare smile but still a smile. I wanted to squeal and jump up and down but my excitement quickly when way when I heard a crash inside Ben's office.

* * *

**AHHHHH guys I finally got a new laptop! **

**So I will be posting another chapter soon! Maybe tomorrow**

**thank you for being patient.**

**also thank you!**

**QUESTIONS!**

**how many people like the updates on Saturday?**

**because I think I'm going to change them? but I'm not sure...**

**how will Maleficient react?**

**how will Hades?**

**whats something you want to see? review or send a PM **


	12. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

Ben's POV

I let out a sigh

That fucking asshole!

I walked over to my door and kicked it and punched before resting my head on the door. I could hear Mal's voice ringing in my ears "is that a rule?" over and over.

Is that a fucking rule!

What the hell did he do to her!

I kicked the door again letting out a sharp breath, how fucking dare he!?

I closed my eyes and tried to calm down as my mind kept going back to what had happened, I growled and punched my door frame.

Behind me I heard someone make a soft sound before speaking up, "Is Mal okay?"

Turning around I saw Jay and Carlos standing right in the middle of the hallway shuffling around with worried looks.

I let out a small scoff, "She's great," I turned to look at my door "just fucking great"

"Ben, what's wrong?" Carlos asked carefully walking closer.

I banged my fist into my door and turned to look at him, "What's wrong? What's wrong?! This is all wrong! This is all fucking wrong! Mal shouldn't be fucking acting this way! She should be fine!" I felt my beast start to come out as I got angrier. I felt him growl louder inside me as I felt my eyes begin to get more gold in them.

"BEN! What happened?" Jay asked

I felt him growl louder inside me, I started to let out deep breaths trying to control myself but I couldn't not after learning how he treated her! Before any of them could say a thing I walked to my office locking the door. I moved immediately to sit on my chair before resting my head on my arms. I mind was swirling in what mal had told me.

_She started to have hiccups as she continued to cry "I-I didn-didn't" she started to sniffle "ma-make yo-you bre-breakfast"_

_I smiled, "Mal, other people do that for us."_

_She shook her head defiantly, "N-No tha-that's my j-job," her eyes become glossy, "las-last t-time I didn't y-you h-hurt me." tears filled her eyes._

_Hurt her?_

_I pushed her hair behind her ears, "Mal that's NOT your job anymore." her eyes cleared _

"_No m-more?" she questioned_

"_No More" I agreed "Now let me feed you"_

"_D-Did yo-you eat?" she asked me looking down at the food_

"_No I'm eating with you," I said cutting her pancakes._

_She shook her head, "N-no y-you a-are t-the m-man...th-they e-eat f-first, I eat after.."_

"_Princess.." I looked at her again feeling my heartache. "Mal we will eat together from now on"_

"_I-Is t-that a rule?" _

"The man eats first" I growled out before slamming my fists. What the hell did he teach her? I picked up a picture of the two of us sitting in the enchanted lake. I caressed her picture as my vision blurred with tears, "I'm sorry"

I failed to protect her..i wiped my tears. But I will not fail again.

He will pay for hurting her.

For torturing her.

For trying to break her.

I slammed my fists again against my desk before getting up. I walked over to the bookshelf and tore it apart the books feel opened to the floor while the vases and frames shattered against the floor. Moving around my office a pushed everything to the floor. I needed this anger out of me. I wanted to kill him l. How fuming dare he treat Mal like that. Like she's worthless. Like she's not even human. I fisted my hands before punching the wall. How fucking dare he! The rage was bubbling inside me I didn't hear my parents banging on the door.

"Ben open up!" my mother cried out

"Ben I'm getting the keys" I heard the keys jiggling as they made it in. My parents followed by Carlos and Jay ran inside watching me ruin my office walls.

"Ben talk to me" my mom cried trying to get closer. My father though was pulling her away making sure she kept a safe distance.

I through another vase on the floor before letting out a growl. I heard footsteps hurrying to get closer before three loud gasps escaped. Turning to face the door I felt my eyes get even more golden as I let out a small growl. Immediately froze, standing behind the three girls was quivering Mal looking. I tried to control myself as I looked into her fearful eyes. I let out a growl before looking at everyone, why did they bring her?!

I looked at Evie glaring down at her, "What is she doing here?"

Her eyes widened "I-I uh Carlos.."

What the fuck were they thinking?

Did they want her to be frightened?

I let out another growl, "Mal come here."

She took careful slow steps towards me before tripping by her shoes and falling against me. Her check was against my chest as well as her hands that were helping her stay in place. I let out a warning growl when I watched Jay and Carlos try and get closer to help her. Mal moved away carefully thinking I was growling at her for falling on me, before bowing her head down and saying two words "I'm sorry"

My breath hitched before I growled again and trapped her chin making her look at me, her eyes were filled with tears, "Don't you ever say your sorry. Especially if you didn't do anything Mal" she nodded her head I let out a breath and pulled her closer hugging her body closer to me. I inhaled her strawberry scent and felt myself relaxing.

She's safe.

She's going to get better.

She's going to be more herself, daring, feisty, outspoken and sassy.

"King Ben." I looked down at Mal who was fiddling with her injured hand. I pulled her injured hand away from her "May I clean now?"

I let out a sigh before lifting her head, "What did I tell you this morning Mal"

"T-That you h-have p-people who do t-that?"

"Exactly. And you're injured, you will not clean with an injury"

She gave me a nod before looking down and biting her lower lip.

My eyes softened "What if instead, I show u around the palace," her eyes sparkled "and after your all healed you can do what you want?" she nodded her head, "now let's go..I'll show you around."


	13. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven **

Bens POV

I pulled the blanket closer to Mal as shivered on the couch in the theater room. We had decided that after that long day we would watch a movie, her favorite...well before everything, How to Train Your Dragon. I smiled softly as I watch Mals expressions slowly change with every scene, the day went better than I expected, she was, after all, starting to get more comfortable with me, she hardly flinched when I moved to grab her. She was talking to me. I think she was starting to trust me.

I smiled as I thought about our day. It was like I was bringing her home for the first time again. She wanted to explore all the parts of the Castle after she got comfortable with me.

"_Now let's go...I'll show you around" she gave me a small smile. I glared at Jay and Carlos as they tried to get closer to Mal, I watched as she flinches and cowers closer to my chest. _

_I moved my gaze from them to Mal, "Mal why don't you go wait at the library with my mom." she gave a small pout but her eyes also spoke that she was scared. She was scared to trust someone else, "I'll be there in a few minutes" I added while caressing her cheek and giving her a soft smile, "and in the meantime you could pick some of the books you want to read so you can take them to your room" her eyes twinkled with hope before nodding her head. Her face grew soft, instead of having a small frown crease between her brows and her lips that her pursed into a pout with her eyes glinting fear and insecurity. Instead, her face grew into a small smile with her eyes grew and glistened with happiness and reassurance. _

_I turned to look at my mom who was still being held back by my dad, "Mom can you take her to the library" mom gave me a smile with tears forming in her eyes before nodding her head. I turned to Mal and brought her closer to my mom as I continued to talk, "Mal this is my mom. She's going to take you to the library" Mal bowed her down but gave mom a nod in acknowledgment. Before Mal left she gave me a nervous look which I returned with a resulting look for encouragement. _

"_What the fucking hell did you think it was a good idea to bring Mal?!" I said turning to look at Evie and Carlos. Evie like the rest of the girls, while I was distracted, moved closer to the guys (Jay and Carlos) t get away from my temper. _

"_Son control yourself," my dad said stepping between me and them "you needed to calm down" he reasoned "Mal is your mate, it would make sense that you would calm down and you did"_

_I took a deep breath in trying to keep calm, "I'm sorry your right dad" I turned to lean against my desk "it's just harder than I expect it to be" _

"_So what" Jay inputted "are you saying you regret bringing her"_

_I banged my fists on my desk before turning to look at Jay "Don't put words in my mouth Jay!" I glared at him _

"_Than what did you mean, Ben," Carlos asked stepping closer to Jay. _

_My glare moved to Carlos, who was giving me a hard look, "I meant that the bastard put Mal through hell"_

_Jane put a comforting hand on Carlos' arm before turning to me, "what do you mean Ben?"_

_My heart clenched, "she's just changed so much..he messed with her"_

"_Ben-" I cut of Lonnie_

"_Do you know what happened," I said turning to look at all of them "last night she had a nightmare she couldn't fucking breath she woke up gasping for air and fisting her sheets. She was crying and I couldn't fucking help her! Every time I got closer she would cower away protecting her face like I was going to hurt her. I had to keep repeating to her 'you're safe' to get her to calm down and even she still tensed when I pulled her into my arms. And when I told her to let it all out she sobbed into my chest clinging onto my shirt before punching me in my chest as she continued to cry!" a lump formed in my throat as I continued "Then this morning she woke up gasping for an arm like someone was choking her! And when I finally calm her down she starts having a meltdown because she didn't make me breakfast! She was panicking and crying..she thought I was going to hurt her! She was so fucking scared that she injured herself. And when I finally got her settled and started to give her food, she said 'I can't eat first the man eats first'" I looked at everyone again "and when I told her no that's not happening she asked me" I took a deep breath trying to control myself "she asked me it's that's a rule! She fucking asked me if that's a rule!" I slammed my fist into the desk._

_Lonnie and jane were sobbing burrowing their face into their boyfriend's chest, Carlos had a pale face with ghostly expression and tears falling one by one, Jay, on the other hand, had tensed up and gave a hard look with tears forming in his eyes while Evie was on the floor crying. My father had taken off his glasses and had fallen into a chair into despair. _

"_So tell me how the fuck am I suppose to be right now!" I continued, "How can I be calm when I know what that bastard did to her and how Audrey and Chad are still not found!"_

"_Son," my father said walking closer to me "I know you feel like you can't help her, like she's never coming back, like she doesn't trust you..but you're wrong just look at what just happened, she saw how angry you looked when you saw her but she still trusts you enough to not cower behind you" I turned to face him, "Ben, she trusts you...more than she does with anyone else, you just have to be patient" I swallowed hard before nodding my head, I can do this. She will come back. Dad cleared his throat, "And as for Audrey and Chad we found out that she had been saying in her mother's cottage, but she's gone from that place"_

"_Do you think her family is helping them hide?" Jay asked _

_Jane shook her head, "I don't think it's her parents. Aurora didn't seem to happy with daughter causing Mal to leave and neither did Phillip"_

_Evie, who had gotten up from floor wipe her tears, "Then it's her grandparents. Queen Leah and King Stephan don't like Mal because of her mother"_

"_Well yeah because she cursed their daughter and they grow up without her but that doesn't mean they would support Audrey doing that" Lonnie cut in._

_Evie looked at Carlos and Jay before looking at me, "that's not why I said them" she took a deep breath "you see years before Stephen became King he meets Maleficent at the moors, the place beyond the huge thorn wall. They fell in love, well at least she did, he had promised to return to the moors but instead, he got married to Queen Leah to become King. To mary Queen Leah and become King Stephan had to kill Maleficent and bring back her wings-" _

"_But Maleficent doesn't have wings" Lonnie interrupted _

_Carlos shook his head, "no she did. Maleficent like Mal is a fae, they are special types of fairies who have beautiful strong wing like a hawk" we stayed silent trying to the information and Jay say this as a cue to continue, "Stephan come back and told he loved her and she forgave him but it was just an act he drugged her and cut off her wings with iron" Carlos cut in again, "The only things harmful to faes."_

_Evie continued, "so after Maleficent found out she was furious and that's why she cursed Aurora." _

_We stayed silent, the motives are there…_

_I looked at my dad "Dad can you look into this and ask guards to watch Queen Leah and King Stephan … I need to go look for Mal" he nodded his head before turning to talk to Evie about the matter._

_I hurried to the library running down the stairs to get there faster. I opened the door quietly only to see Mal holding a huge stack of books covering her from her waist to her over her head. I wanted to move right away to help her but for a second a remembered Mal when she first came into the library she had gasped and tried to read so many of the books in here she didn't even want to leave. I watched as Mal waddle around slowly taking careful steps as she tried to get closer to the nearest couch where my mom was sitting. _

"_Did you like these, dear" Mal nodded her head enthusiastically after putting then down, "ohh I think you will love them"_

"_Did you find any books you like, princess?" I said finally making my presence known. Mal immediately moved towards me carefully directing me to the books she chose. Her eyes flickered towards me, showing me the books and looking for my approval. I gave her even though I told her she could take them even if I didn't agree. She then moved me around the room trying to find me a book to read. _

_After the library a hurried Mal to go get a jacket from her room since she wanted to go outside to see the rose garden. To get to the rose garden I had decided to take the long way to cross the bridge over the lake. The bridge, as well as the rose garden, was in the back of the Castle, I began by walking her out of the front door into the walkway of the bridge, I remember when I brought her here for the first time all she wanted to do was get art stuff and start painting but now all she could do was stare in wonder which was one of her expressions I loved to see since she didn't do it often. When we got to the middle of the bridge she stared at the lake and trees around but shivered slightly with the strong wind. I on instinct pulled her closer and hugged her body hiding her face into my chest. _

_She tensed before I realized what I did and tried to explain to her "its okay Mal you're safe I just wanted to keep you warm" I felt her nod her against my chest "let's move on, okay?" she nodded her head and when I made a move let go of her, she still held on to me. I smiled before kissing her on her head. _

_Once we did make it into the rose garden Mal was star struck. The pathway of the bride went straight to the rose garden. The first thing that you noticed right away was an entrance made of greystones that seemed to sparkle with the sun's light when you walked in you noticed the huge circular area with a gazebo in the middle elevated with the lake under the gazebo running from one end of the garden to the other. Two smaller bridges we on either side next to the gazebo to walk to the other side. The area is surrounded by trees of different fruits and the rose bushes surround the area covering the stoned area with vines and roses. The roses even covered the gazebo on top and even surrounded the gated area. _

_Mal froze in their stop staring in marvel. _

"_Do you like it?" I asked staring down at Mal while caressing her pink tainted cheek. She looked at me with her big green eyes twinkling, "yes"_

"_Why don't you go explore" she took a step into the garden before looking at me again  
_"_Go on" she nodded her head while smiling at me. She rushed to the gazebo looking inside before trying to reach to tug the water before going around to tough the roses and pick some fruits. _

She slowly drifted to sleep as the movie came to an end. She shivered a bit so I carefully laid my jacket on top of her before carefully picking her up, I carried her to her room after turning everything off. Once I made it into her room I took off her slippers and laid her carefully on her bed after pulling her blanket down to cover her with them and laying my jacket on the end of her bed. I pressed a gentle kiss on her forehead before slipping out of her room as quiet as possible.

* * *

**Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Questions!**

**who should Mal remember first?**

**What else did you think Audrey did to Mal?**

**How bad do you think Hades and Maleficient will react to what happened to Mal?**

**review or leave me a PM! **


	14. Chapter 12 (M)

**thank you for reading **

****** this is the reason why I chose M rating**

**it contains assault **

* * *

**Chapter Twelve(M)**

Mals POV  
I felt as King Ben laid me down in my bed. I wanted him to come back when I heard the door close. I didn't want him to leave I was scared but I felt my eyes drop before I could do anything about it.

_I was back on the cottage his father owned, I could hear his laughter ringing in my ears. I was back in the corner with my leg chained. The chain itself was long enough where I could go to the front door but never actually step outside. _

_I heard his heavy footsteps walking closer and closer. I flinched with every step._

_Thump!_

_Thump!_

_Thump!_

"_Mal...oh, Mal" I heard him say. I leaned further into the wall, hoping it would swallow me in but it never did. I continued to shake and flinch as he got closer down the stairs... And then suddenly I heard nothing, no footsteps..no taunting...nothing. I hugged myself tighter before slowly looking up. I breathed in, in relief and even loosened my tense position and uncrossed my arms, setting my legs down. I took a breath out again, I'm safe._

"_There you are!"_

_I jumped._

_I tried to get away._

_But it was too late._

_I hissed in pain while being unable to speak. His hand was clenched around my hair, fisting it as he pulled it to make me stand up._

"_Now I think it's time to teach you a lesson" he growled why caressing my cheek with his rough hand. He tugged my hair harder as he pulled me to his bedroom. _

_I felt my breath shorten was...was he. _

_No..no._

_No, he said that it will happen the day I left the Isle…_

_Today isn't the day….. It can't be the day._

_I held back tears, he said they were annoyed that unless I wanted to get hit I shouldn't cry._

_I almost let out a sigh of relief when I saw a bucket of water._

_It as the bucket used to take baths. Usually, he made me clean him while he was inside, he said he liked having my hands on him, that it reminded him what would happen in a couple of months..when I would finally be his. It was the tub he would sit next to and watch me as I cleaned myself on every first of the month, those were the worst days because he would touch me more try and do more until he remembered why he was waiting. He always said that when he does screw me on his birthday, he was going to do it twice as many years I've been gone, he always said 'three years, Mal..three years'. But he said I needed to be ready first and know how to please him, which is why he sometimes made me watch as he screwed his toys as he liked to call them._

_He threw me near the bucket almost tripping inside of it. He came around before bending one of his knees and tugging on my hair again. He pulled onto my hair until my back was arched. He leaned his nose close to my jaw and ran his nose along my face until he reached my ear, he licked it before leaning closer. "Let's find out how long you can last underwater?" _

_He pulled me by my hair higher and pushed my head down. I thrashed around trying to get free. I tried holding my breath not letting any air leave until I felt his hands move. One hand moved its way around my neck squeezing it. While the other moved around my chest as he groped and squeezed. _

_And I panicked._

_And I screamed_

_I started to breathe in the water, choking and coughing. I tried to stop but once I let the air out the water just kept trying and trying to get into my body. I moved my hands around trying to push myself up but all it did was get him to tighten his hold on my neck. After a while he pulled me up, I gasped for air, coughing up water trying to calm down. He placed kisses on my neck as he tugged on my hair harder, "Just imagine my temptress, instead soon, you'll be choking on my cock" before thrusting his hips forward so I could feel him. _

_I panicked, I tried to pull to lean away but before I could he shoved me down the water._

_He did the whole thing again._

_And again._

_And again._

_And again.  
Taunting me...groping me...choking me._

_Until he thought I learned my lesson. _

_When he was done he left me there, next to the bucket coughing up water, and blacked out. Once I woke up, I noticed I was still next to the bucket. This time though, Gaston was inside with one of his toys. I backed away trying to get away. I didn't want to be apart of this. _

_I didn't. _

_I tried to move quietly but the chain kept railing moving with every step. I still moved, I moved until he noticed me. I was trembling I didn't want this to happen again. _

"_Turn around," he said. _

_And I did slowly with my head down, he continued to groan and grunt as if what was going on wasn't happening._

"_Come here" he continued. _

_I took careful steps. _

_I heard as the water moved back and forth and how he made disgusting sounds in pleasure. I walked until I could feel the water next to the bucked. _

"_Look at me" he groaned out, I closed my eyes tight before moving my head and opening my eyes. There he was naked, with one hand tugging and pulling her blonde hair while the other laid on the edge of the tub. _

"_Kneel" he breathed out and I did carefully to not look at his eyes. I was right in front of his face with his arm was just below my chest._

_He ran his hand along my face, "Are you jealous, my temptress.." he let out another groan before digging is nail into my chin, making me look at him and pulling me closer, "don't worry, soon you'll be the only one pleasing me" he looked down at my cleavage before groaning on my neck "but for now..you'll learn how to please me by watching her" _

_I closed my eyes._

_I won't…_

_I won't…._

"_Look at her" he whispered licking my ear. _

_He grew impatient with me and moved his hand to squeeze my throat "LOOK AT HER!"_

_He squeezed harder. _

_I opened my eyes._

I woke up gasping for air. I struggled to breathe. I continued to wasp for air I began to panic. I couldn't breath...it was like I had forgotten. I closed my eyes as tears streamed down and but a hand on my throat...It felt like his hand was still around my neck. I dug my injured hand into the mattress clawing the sheets with my nails.

I moved around trying to let air into my lungs but I felt like my throat was close….I couldn't...I couldn't fucking breath.

I tried to focus on my breath but all I kept doing was having a small panic attack trying to breathe. Finally, I took a deep breath before swallow the air feeling the fear rolling out of me like waves.

I continued to gasp for air but in much smaller amounts. I felt my heart aching, my legs were shaking and my heartbeat ringing in my ears. From the corner of my eyes, I saw something move, fear running through my veins, I jumped tightening my hold on the sheets with my injured arm. My vision blurred before I quickly looked over and saw a bird flying by letting out small chirps. I let out a sigh in relief, I continued to choke out small breaths before turning on the night lamp and grabbing a book before curling myself into a ball leaning as far back as I could against the headboard.

Click.

Click.

My eyes darted around the room looking for any danger I till they landed on a jacket. I quickly lunged to grab it before going back to my previous position. I hugged it to my chest smelling his jacket. I put my arms through the sleeves having the jacket backward I dug my nose into his jacket as I tried to read. But I couldn't even read the title, only two words registered in my head. Over and over.

I'm safe…

I'm safe…

I'm safe…

* * *

**every chapter where it contains stuff like this will be having an M so you know**

**I have been getting questions on my updating schedule...I update SATURDAYS once (unless I miss a week then it's two)**

**this was my first time writing anything like that (not going to lie I honestly felt disgusted writing that)**

**ALSO, THE CHAPTERS AFTER THIS ARE TWICE AS LONG**

**QUESTIONS**

**what did you think?**

**whos ready for more about our villains?**

**the royal council? **

**Will Ben find out about this nightmare?**

**do you think Ben will prevent her from knowing the truth?**

**how much do you think Ben will react when he finds out?**

**how much would he kill Gaston Jr. ?**

**review or leve me a PM**


	15. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen **

Audrey POV

"Do you have any idea what you've done?" she yelled when the guard finally closed the door facing Chad, she was steaming with anger.

Chad, frightened, scramble up from the couch while I rolled my eyes, "Queen Leah!"

"I don't see what the big deal is?" I uttered flipping my hair walking to the table.

She turned back to look at me, "The big deal like I told you before is that now you are both fugitives!"

"We can still fix this?" was the only thing I spoke.

"That is not the point!" she said, "The point is that we had agreed on a plan that was flawless but you decided that you couldn't wait and now we have so far no way of fixing this?"

"Just tell the council to let us have a hearing, a vote on our punishment. You could say it was a joke"

"That's what you are not understanding Audrey" she took a deep breath "you know who are the monarchs in power right?"

"Isn't that the Beast family?" Chad piped out sitting next to me.

"Yes well, they all came to the conclusion that either the Charmington Kingdom or the Greystone Kingdom can decide or have a vote your fates."

"And that means?" I asked.

"That I can't be in the meetings about you both, which means I CAN'T HELP YOU" she moved to the table slamming her fist on the table.

"But granny you always help me" I stammer out, laying my hand on the table, feeling my throat close.

She took a deep breath, "The most I can do now is take you to the moors"

"Where?" I tremble out.

"It's the place beyond the thorn vines" a voice rang out.

"Grandpa" I couldn't help but utter with shock.

He had left just before those stupid VK's had arrived in Auradon and hadn't been back in a while, he said he was on a business trip, thank goodness he hadn't seen Ben break up with me, the shame it would have brought to him.

"Hello my little rose"

I ran to his open arms, "I missed you.."

"I missed you too." he pulled away "Now what is it that I'm hearing my granddaughter is a fugitive?"

"Well, your granddaughter took it into her own hands to send Mal back to the Isle" grammy cut in glaring at me.

"But that still doesn't explain to me why she's fugitive"  
"She didn't tie up her loose ends"

"So will just help her..the evidence is being held at the council?"

"No we can't the King and his parents have all decided along with the rest of the council that we, Greystone and the Charmington kingdom can not interfere or be apart of their judgment."

He turned to look at me, "Well you did put yourself I'm a tough spot."

I bit my lower lip.

What the hell?

What was I supposed to do now?

I pouted, knitted my eyebrows together, "But-But you're still going to help me? Right?"

He placed a hand on my cheek, "Of course I will rose petal but first you must tell me what did you steal to frame that Fae's daughter?"

"What I stole, why" I uttered shocked

Why did he need to know it didn't work anyway

So what was the point?

"What did you steal?" He asked again

I stunted out before replying "the umm scepter of Maleficent and the magic mirror of the Evil Queen"

"Good" Was the only thing he said...

"Ummm how is that good."

He turned to look at me, "Because it means you know how to steal it"

"But grandpa they'll be more security this time" I whined, flipping my hair.

"You can do it again." Was the only thing he said.

Grammy got closer and pulled me next to her wrapping her arms around my shoulders, "No. No, she will not she could get caught, Stephan!"

He looked at her, giving her a reassuring look before responding, "No, she won't she's a smart girl"

She argued again, "Stephan be reasonable she's a fugitive!"

He placed a hand on her cheek, "Which is exactly Leah do you want her to be a fugitive forever?" Grammy didn't respond looking lost and out of options, so grandpa turned to look at me, "Listen to me… you have the opportunity to change that right now to be what we always wanted you to be...the queen" he gave me a questioning look "Don't you want to be queen?!"

I imagined myself alongside Ben wearing my crown and him wearing his, waving my hand down at our subjects from the balcony of the beast castle.

Watching Mal's face crumble when she sees an invitation to our wedding.

Being Ben's Queen, him declaring his undying love for me.

Us together announcing our first child to Auradon.

Securing my spot as Queen.

Our future filled with our 2 kids, a boy, and a girl.

Them viewing me as a hero for sending that fae back to where she belongs.

Being remembered as the wisest, most beautiful queen Auradon has ever seen.

"Yes" I uttered dazed with my dream just a hand away, that was my reality that Mal stole from me, and now I was going to fight to get it back.

My grandpa gave me a smile, "Than that's how we fix this whole mess" he turned to look at the cottage "But first we need to get you both to someplace safe"

"Let's go then" I smiled.

We packed, well Chad packed but same difference.

Once we were inside the limo nightfall fell. Grammy and Chad started to doze off. Grammy was sleeping like a queen perfect and beautiful, Chad, on the other hand, let out a snore every few minutes that sounded like a dying whale. I thought about why I choose to get rid of that Fae, the day everything just clicked.

_It had been a few months after the Cotillion incident. I was ready to show Ben all that he was missing by making Mal his lady of the court. I should have been the one, after all, everyone knows that being Lady of the court is basically an engagement before the actual engagement. But it doesn't matter because he would still make me his Queen, after all, why wouldn't he? Walking through the doors of Auradon Prep again I saw everyone's eyes on me. As they always should have been, but sadly everyone had seemed to go blind after the ugh VK's arrived that they had forgotten about me. Especially after Mal gave everyone those new hairstyles with her gateway magic but after my return from the cottage (which btw, is the best place to relax after having the fae ruin my life) where my mother hid from her mother for 16 years, my luck was going to change. _

_I had after all gotten a new hairdo and new enchanting wardrobe. I had changed it from my boring but beautiful brunette hair to something edgier, after it seemed to work for Mal, I mean she has purple hair, PURPLE HAIR, and Ben seems to love it, so I decided to change it to a beautiful ombre hairdo with may natural brunette hair chaining to a hot bold pink, (I mean really what another color would I choose on top of it being my favorite color, it's my mom's signature color! And I am my mother's daughter). My outfit had changed into a pink punch, sleeveless lace dress with a tail along with a leather jacket and beautiful beige ankle strap pumps._

_I was ready to take back what's mine. _

_Ben is mine._

_That crown is mine._

_I'm going to be the next queen, not Mal._

_I gave small hellos walking in, fake compliments to people, after all if I'm going to be Queen I need everyone to like me and show that I can handle it, after all, we all can't be perfect I mean after the whole Mal not being able to handle the paparazzi, I think it just made everything clear that she can't handle being Ben's Queen. I walked up the stairs to Ben's dorm, hopefully, he's there. _

_I, after all, didn't have to deal with running into his roommate because he didn't have one. I mean thanks to my grandparents that saw my point of how terrible it would be to have a roommate, especially for him and me. We are the future rulers, we didn't need others snooping into our stuff. They, my grandparents had managed to convince the King, Ben's dad, that it would be better to have individual rooms for the royals and thankfully he saw the point and asked Fairy Godmother to have all royals have their own rooms unless they wanted to share, which for some reason many royals did. But whatever that didn't matter. _

_Noticing his door slightly open I smiled. _

_He's in there. _

_I walked closer to the door pausing to take a quick look at myself in the mirror next to his dorm. How could he resist me now? He would be a fool. I touched the doorknob ready to knock on the door when I heard his voice. It made my heart flutter. Just watch what you're missing now Ben. but don't worry I'll forgive you._

"_I'm going to ask her," he said. "I just don't know when."_

_My pulse quickened._

"_Well hopefully she says yes" _

_My throat closed._

"_Shut up Jay, she'll say yes don't worry, she loves you"_

_He wouldn't. _

"_Yeah, Carlos is right, its true love. But do you have an idea?"_

"_Thanks, Dough..and no I don't" he took a long pause "I just want it to be right when I ask, I mean after the whole Uma drama I want to ask her when she's not feeling the pressure. Maybe at graduation?"_

_He's not going to._

_They guys stayed quiet before Jay opened his mouth, "Why don't you ask her after graduation let her feel no pressure, and you can ask her where you guys first meet."_

_He won't._

"_Yeah, you could also do it at the tourney field where you sang to her" Doug added._

_He's mine._

"_Or the enchanted lake, your first date?" Carlos said _

_He couldn't be._

"_Ugh, I don't know? I just wanted to be perfect"_

"_How about this, you spend the day reliving the things you when you meet her and ask her" Doug added again._

_He never would._

"_That might actually be nice, meet at her at the entrance of Auradon Prep and ask her when we're at the Enchanted Lake"_

_He isn't._

"_And for the day, why don't you ask her the day you meet?"_

"_That's perfect Carlos. I have time to prepare."_

"_Well, what's there to prepare its only one question will you marry me?"_

_He is._

_The guy let out laughter continuing to tease Ben about the idea while I left._

_She's going to be Queen. _

_His Queen._

_I clenched my fist, Not if I can help it._

_She will never be my Queen._

_I'm supposed to be the Queen. _

_And my reign will be endless_

"_You want to Mal..it's finally my turn"_

The whole ride my grandpa and I spend the time staring out the window lost in thought, the trees passing my made it seem like where flying. Did I think about our earlier conversation, steal those things again? Why? What does that do? They, after all, might be having more security after the stunt I pulled. But I mean why would they suspect someone in Auradon would have stolen those items after all this is Auradon, where life doesn't get any 'gooder' and where happily ever afters come true. Though not for everyone one. She stole my happy ending, and I was going to steal hers.

But why do we need that? Finally unable to hold it any longer I turned to my grandpa.

"Grandpa" I finally spoke, he turned to look at me, "Why do we need that stuff anyway"

"Well my beautiful rose petal we are going to use the mirror to find Mal's greatest enemy" he looked around before quietly staring, "Uma, the daughter of Ursula"

* * *

**AHHHH I'm sorry I got sick last week.**

**I'll try to update again today. **


	16. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

Mal's POV

I stared at the clock next to my bed. 6:55 am.

6:55 am.

I wanted to scream. I needed to make breakfast, I had to. But that was in the Isle. every morning before 7 am I had to make breakfast, exactly before seven or I would get punished but now I don't. I don't and I repeat that over and over. But I had to, I needed to please King Ben.

'_Mal that's NOT your job anymore' _King Ben's ringing in my ears. I took a deep breath and held King Ben's jacket closer, taking a deep breath of his scent before taking slow breaths trying to relax. No punishment, he's not going to punish me. He's going to come in and talk to me, see if I'm being good. He's not going to leave me.

He's going to come in.

He's going to come in.

He's not going to send _them_.

After having that memory, I stayed awake through the night I felt _him _taunting me, ready to hurt me if I made a sound if I did something wrong. I didn't want to get in trouble not again, not with King Ben so I stayed quiet. Instead of laying against the headboard I had finally laid back down after pulling a pillow next to and wrapping it with King Ben's jacket and cuddling closer to it. But I didn't want to be, I wanted King Ben to be here with me. He was the only person I kinda trusted. I know he won't hurt me. But he was taking a long time. My thought's fluttered to the idea of him being with them, the girls that cleaned me, were they pleasuring him? Was he pleasuring them? I felt this terrible aching and painful feeling of him being with someone else.

He's mine.

I want him to be mine.

I let out a growl, I felt my eyes glow and I hugged his jacket closer to me.

Mine.

_Ours… _I heard a voice whisper.

I got up.

Who was that?

What was that?

I hugged King Ben's jacket closer to me. My eyes darting from one side of the room to the other. What it from outside?

Knock

My eyes moved to the door hearing a small tap against it then again and again. I flinched before slowly sinking into the bed and covering my whole body with the blanket before digging my face into King Ben's jacket and holding it closer to me.

The door opened. I heard light footsteps coming closer to me. I shut my eyes tighter breathing into the jacket to calm down

I'm safe.

I'm safe.

The footsteps finally stopped next to the bed where I was at. The bed dipped as the person sat down next to me. My body tensed. I felt them playing with my hair before leaning down and placing a kiss on my head. My tense body relaxed. There was only one person who has kissed me on my head.

King Ben.

I moved my head to his direction, laying my head against his jacket I watch him break out into a smile.

He continued to brush the hair off my face before gently running his fingers through my hair, "Did you sleep well?"

I swallowed hard before nodding digging my nose into his jacket. I looked back at him and watch his eyes winkle.

He continued to mess with my hair, "Did you have a nightmare?"

I buried my face into his jacket.

"Mal?" I didn't respond, "Did you have a nightmare?"

I looked at him before pulling the blanket closer covering my face with it. He pulled the blanket from my face and moved one of his hands to continued to touch my hair while the other held my face. I was afraid.

Was he going to get mad?

He gave me all this. My room, my bed and I can't sleep because of a nightmare. I shouldn't disturb him because I'm stupid.

"Did you have a nightmare" his eyes squinting with worried, his eyebrows knitted worried with his lips straight.

I nodded my head before looking down at his jacket.

He pulled me into his lap and hugged me closer, lifting my face so he was looking into my eyes, "Are you okay?"

I thought the nightmare before shivering and nodding my head.

King Ben gave me a questioning look before asking me again, "Are you sure?"

I opened my mouth before closing it again.

"Mal it's okay to tell me," he asked

"I-I it was a m-memory" I finally mumbled out playing with my fingers.

"I see" he responded looking at the wall in front of him before looking at me again, "Do you want to talk about?"

I shook my head, "Did anything else happen?"

Should I tell him about the voice?

"I-I"

"What happened?"

I looked around the room before leaning in and whispering, "I heard a voice."

"A voice?" he looked around, before moving to get up before I held my hand out to stop him.

"But the voice was weird" I spoke again, "it sounded like me."

He sat back down giving me a confused look, "What do you mean? What did the voice say?"

"It said ours" I finally admitted whispering after he gave me a look of desperation.

His eyebrows knitted confused, "Why did it say ours? What was going on?"

I looked at him with wide eyes before anxiously responding, "I-I don't know I was wondering if you were going to come in and I thought about you and them.."

I looked down.

He's going to hurt me!

_He _always told me that what he does with them was none of my business that they were better than me. King Ben has every right to be with them if he wants to. He's not mine. He's my knight, just a protector.

"Mal, what do you mean 'you and them' who is them?"

I wanted to hit myself against the wall. He should know what I'm talking about. He's the King! He should have more than one. More than _he _did. Why did keep wanting me to spell it out? Was he trying to get me riled up? Was he messing with my head? Was this his way of showing me I was inferior?

I looked at him before pouting a bit and responding bitterly, "_Them_ as in your-" my eye twitched before I let out a growl "_Ours_"

My eyes widen and I placed a hand on his arm, "See." I looked around the room, there it is again.

I moved to look at King Ben, he gave me an utterly disbelieve look, "Princess I didn't hear anything"

I looked at him, "But I just heard them say ours" his eyebrows knitted in confusion before breaking into a smile, I gave him a questioning look, "What?"

"Princess, that was you." he held my face when I looked down.

It was not me!

"No," I mumbled, knitting my eyebrows and glaring a bit before dropping it.

He let out a small laugh, "Princess, that your dragon." He looked at me again more serious, "See when your dragon feels territorial and protective of what's hers. Dragons make sure you know by proving or showing or even claiming what's theirs is whether it is an object a place or a person." Looking at my shocked face he continued, "For example, yesterday at my office you know how my eyes were glowing, they were gold." He paused looking for my approval to continue and with a nod he did, "My beast was angry because he thought he couldn't keep safe what's his." I gave him another nod, "So princess, like I was worried about what's mine you were worrying about what's yours" he booed my nose before smiling, "Mal, what were you thinking about that made your dragon want to stake your claim."

I gulped.

"I-I was thinking of you with the" I muttered out

"Them?" he shook his head "Okay that's the second time. Who is them?"

"You know," I messed with my fingers "those girls.." I growled out

He lifted my head giving me a questioning glance, "You mean Evie, Jane, and Lonnie?"

I bit the inside of my cheek. How did he know their names?

Even _he _didn't remember theirs, _he _said their names don't matter. _He _said _he _only remembered my name, that I should feel special.

I felt my breathing quicken, was I not more important to King Ben? Is that why he can remember their names? Because they were better than me?

"Why did you think of them?" he questioned again.

I wanted to hold back my tongue, did he want me to be bold? Was he toying with me? I held back my tears, was he trying to prove a point?

I took a deep breath, "Because they are pleasing you."  
My 'dragon', I guess growled again.

"Mal, that's not true." he cleared his throat, "Princess, they are my friends and there already with other people"

I lifted my head, "Not with you?" I gave him a confused look, "But _he _had three others?"

His eyes changed, they flickered gold before he took a deep breath before nuzzling my head, "Mal you are the _only _one in my life. Okay?"

I nodded my head.

Even if I didn't believe him.

"Now let's go get breakfast." he moved to get up but I didn't move.

Instead of moving me pulled me with him so he was carrying me out of the room, as I walked to the dining room peacefully with my head buried into his neck. I moved and noticed we are at the door of the dining room he added, "I'm going to introduce you to some people okay?"

I gulped before nodding and hiding my face into his neck once again. I heard him open the door and the chattering of the room died down. He continued to move until he was sitting down. Instead of putting me onto a different chair he pulled me with him and moved me so I was sitting on his lap. I tilted my head to look at who was sitting down at the table. The girls were there with 3 guys and King Ben's parents.

"Hi Mal" The blue-haired girl, Evie smiled giving me a wave. I gave a small wave before turning my back and moving closer to King Ben.

He lifted my head, "Mal, I want to introduce you to everyone. You can trust them as you trust me." I looked into his eyes, he was giving me a smile with his eyes shining with approval. I bit my lip, before looking at them, who were all giving me smiles and back at Ben, who gave me a nod.

Was this his way of telling me he wanted space?

He didn't want me?

Was he tired of me?

Of my problems?

I felt tears stinging my eyes before shaking my head and putting my arms around him. King Ben took a sharp breath in when one of my tears touched his neck before pulling me away from hiding on his neck. One hand was holding my waist while the other was holding my face gently.

"Princess, what's wrong?" He wiped my tears away.

With a hoarse voice, I mumbled as best as I could in tears, "You don't want me"

"Oh no, princess that's not true." He wiped my tears " I'll be there for you but I thought you would want to have friends"

I shook my head.

King Ben pulled me closer, "Mal..you know how yesterday you went to the library with my mom" I nodded my head, "you had fun didn't you?" I hesitate but nodded my head, "well it's going to be like that but now you're going to have more people and I'll be checking in okay?"

I shook my head, "No" the tears came back.

He lifted my head, his eyes softened when they saw the tears running down, "Mal.." he pulled me closer, "How about we try it? It only going to be for a little while and if you don't like will try something different" the tears ran down but I finally nodded my head. I didn't want to disappoint him.

He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into a hug. Once he was sure I was fine he turned to everyone else. I was still holding on to him hiding my face into his chest. The door was opened and a woman with white hair walked in carrying a stack of fluffy golden round pancakes that's at least what King Ben called them yesterday when he was feeding them to me. A man follows her with a plate of a similar stack but with square-shaped holes. They both walked around asking which they would prefer to have and how many.

"What do you want one, dear," the lady asked King Ben like everyone else. I moved around to get a better look at the lady while still hiding my face.

The lady was petite with white hair pulled in a low bun. The top of her head was covered with a golden hat matching her outfit that was designed with swirls and small colored leaves and a white chef's apron. Moving to her face, the first thing I noticed was the wrinkles next to her beautiful blue eyes fitting because it showed that she smiled a lot like she was now. Her thin lips were arched up in a smile.

"One please," King Ben stated before thanking her.

I thought she was going to leave but instead, her gaze moved to me, "And how many would you like dear?" My eyes widen when she asked, was I supposed to answer her? I turned to look at King Ben, who gave me a nod of encouragement along with a smile, I turned back and lifted a finger. She smiled and placed the single pancake onto King Ben's plate.

"Lumiere" the man holding the other stack stopped and smiled at King Ben, "can you give me three waffles?"

"Ah finally trying to match your dad's hunger ey" Ben let out a laugh before shaking his head.

"Actually Mal and I are going to share"

The man though did not by that, "Excuses, excuses" but placed the waffles onto the plate, he was tall with a golden outfit his hair was starting to turn grey standing out from his normal chocolate brown hair, his eyes like the woman had wrinkles on the sides of his brown eyes.

And just like that everyone began to grab things from the table. Some of them got fruit or the sticky stuff in the bottle. Some grabbed something to drink milk, the water of that orange drink. As everything was happening I flinched when I felt some hands go around my waist before relaxing again when I realized it was King Ben.

"Okay, princess," he said leaning down to my ear, "I'm going to teach you how to properly eat pancakes and waffles." I nodded my head. I watched as his hands moved to the plate, tearing the pancakes into tiny pieces before doing the same to one of the waffles while leaving the other two alone.

"Okay now one last thing.." he spoke out loud moving his gaze to me before looking at the table, "Carlos can you pass me the strawberries."

Carlos I'm assuming nodded his head, with a mouth full of food passed the berries that I wanted to try yesterday, the only difference was that the plate was divided, on one side they were cut into pieces while in the other they were whole.

"Now you take a waffle to fill on the side with strawberries" he did just that, "put some syrup on top and fold it in half and eat it." he brought the folded waffle close to my mouth with a napkin on his other hand in case anything spilled.

I took a bite.

My eyes widen and I continued to swallow before I took another bite. My mouth was full of sweet crunchy food when I tried to close my mouth I couldn't because I bite a huge piece off letting a small bit of the waffle stick out of my mouth. King Ben let out a small chuckle at my expression before eating the waffle himself. Once I was done swallowing I was disappointed to see that King Ben had already finished the entire waffle. Luckily he had started making another one. And when where finished with that he used his fork to feed me and himself some pancakes while letting me devour some strawberries.

* * *

**Ahhh again sorry but here is the second update. **

**I'm soo freakin excited to post the next chapters they are in my opinion super interesting.**

**BUT bring news.**

**good news is, I was kinda planning what I wanted to add and I think it's going to have about 30 or more chapters.**

**The bad news is that I might have to update TWICE a MONTH or stop until I get a vacation. **

**I seriously don't have time to write and if I do write it's because I'm not doing my homework. **

**I was super excited for the chapters I haven't written because I wanted it to come out before Halloween but I don't think it's going to happen**

**I'm SOOORRYYY**

**Also just to be clear I AM NOT giving up in this story**

**Questions**

**why do you think King Stephan wants to find Uma?**

**how long before Mal remembers everything?**

**Will Gaton Jr. get out the Isle?**

**Do you have any suggestions?**

**leave a review or send me a PM**

**thank you for reading I seriously appreciated it.**

**If I have to only update TWICE a MONTH Ill let you guys know**


	17. Chapter 15

**thank you for reading **

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen**

* a few days later*

Ben's POV

I look at the clock on my phone, checking for any missed messages before letting out a sigh. I was currently in a meeting with the other royals about, the Halloween Festival. All the royals were present from Queen Snow White to Queen Elsa. Including the Greystone and Charmington royals. I had to take a deep breath and control myself when I saw them walk in, both Queen Ella and King Henri along with Queen Aurora and King Phillip looked rightfully ashamed and sorry for what their kids had done to Mal but when King Stephan and Queen Leah arrived, they looked like nothing had gone wrong, like Audrey hadn't caused my Lady to get sent back to Isle.

Like she hasn't caused any trouble.

It was infuriating. Mal was only starting to get used to being alone with someone else, but a few days ago she was scared to death of being along with someone else. I thought about that morning again, when I told her about being with someone else when I would be too busy. Her reaction was heartbreaking, but it was necessary, I didn't want her to only rely on me. She had other people to help her, and I knew it was affecting Evie, Jay, and Carlos badly when they weren't the ones Mal trusted anymore, Evie, she tolerated but Jay and Carlos she wanted them away from her, the only time she could tolerate them was them they were in a group with the other girls or I was there holding her hand. I looked down at my phone feeling buzz, Mal who I had given her a new iPhone (with restrictions- I didn't want her to find any videos or pictures of Audrey, Chad or the reason she was sent back to the Isle) send me a picture of her waffle sandwich with strawberries. I thought back to when I had introduced her to everyone.

_After we had finished breakfast everyone was still there, talking about what they were doing later, stealing glances trying to get a better look at Mal. But she wasn't having it after we eat Mal went back hiding on my chest letting her purple locks cover her face. But everyone didn't care, at one point at least everyone looked at Mal..my parents, Lumiere, Mrs. Pott's, our friends._

"_Ben" my mother gave me a look. The moment she shed a tear I tried to hold back introducing Mal to everyone, she's not ready. She was frightened when I told her she would be with other people, I wasn't going to hurt her intentionally. But looking at my mother's glance I had prolonged the moment as far as I could. _

_I took a deep breath, staring down at Mal. Noticing my glance at her she lifted her head and smiled at me. A small one but a smile. _

"_Mal.." she gave me undying attention, "I want you to meet these people." her face seemed to pale, she looked ready to bolt out, panic ran through her eyes before she focused on the hair on my neck, she ran her fingers through, "I know you don't want to but it's going to help you while you stay here. Okay?" she looked like she swallowed a lemon before she nodded her head, I kissed her on her head before turning her around to face everyone._

_Everyone shifted in their seats smiling and excited to be able to be with Mal where they could spend the day with her. After all, it's been two days since she got here and they couldn't approach her without her flinching. Especially they guys, when Mal sees them she just panics and tries to hide by using my body._

_I lifted her head since I was at the head of the table it was easier to tell her who was here. _

"_Mal you already know my mother, Belle" my mother gave her a smile which Mal returned with a wave. "My father, Adam" he smiled at her, she gave him a wave but gripped my hand. "Next to him is Lonnie" I turned to look at her "_ _You remember her right? Mad nodded her head giving her a smile which was returned enthusiastically. "Next to her is her Jay" she tightened her grip on me before nodding. Jay noticed right away that Mal wasn't comfortable with him but tried not to show it. I decided to move on, "Next to me, is Carlos" he gave her a smile which caused her to grow a bit more when she saw the chocolate covering his mouth from the chocolate syrup he added on his fruit. "Next is Jane she was with you yesterday" Mal smiled at her before burrowing her face into my jacket. _

"_Mal are you okay?" she nodded her head into my jacket after taking a deep breath. She stayed like that for a while. I was worried that I pushed her too far and this was a consequence of it but after a few seconds, she lifted her head and smiled at me. "Do you want to continue?" she nodded her head before turning a bit to look at the remaining people, Doug and Evie. "Mal that's Evie and Doug" she gave them a shy smile and turned to look at me._

"_Is that a-all?" Mal asked me she looked eager to get this over with but I wanted her to be comfortable with them not run and hide from them._

_Maybe if I tell her that they're dating_

"_Just one more thing" she gave me all her attention "So princess, Carlos is dating Jane. Lonnie is dating Jay and Evie is dating Doug." the others gave me looks, most likely asking why I told her that._

_Immediately after I said that she relax but her face scrunched up confused, "D-Dating? Like us? They h-have what t-theirs."_

_I gave her a smile before shaking my head, "No, they don't have what we have." trying to explain that they didn't have the soulmate bond._

_Her eyes widen, fear seemed to spread in her eyes, "Are they like him? Do they have others? How many do they have?"_

_Looking up I could see everyone's alarmed face when she said that. But how was I supposed to explain that? That he had other women and used them, that Mal thought like him they had others. _

_I cleared my throat, "No theirs not like him, they are dating which means it's a relationship with just two people." Mal's eyes widen before she nodded in understanding, "we sort of have that. The only difference is you and I are together are fated together"_

"_Does that mean forever?"_

_I nodded my head. "Just you and me"_

_She gave me a smile before leaning into my chest before whispering "I like that"_

_I smiled before laying a kiss on her head, "Me too"_

_We stayed like that for a while before my dad cleared his throat. Looking up I saw many emotions through people's faces. Mal's friends- Carlos, Jay, and Evie looked heartbroken and angry, their partners trying to give them support while they looked sad, and my parents, on the other hand, gave me a sad smile mixed with a prideful look. _

"_Ben, son I know you don't want to hear this but you need to have a meeting with the rest of the council before the Halloween festival" my dad shared a look with my mom "they want to discuss the finishing touches and the new idea for our theme" he looked over at Mal. _

_I let out a sigh. Before things had gone wrong Mal, along with the VK's had talked about recreating their parent's evilness and having a costume to scare the kids, like a haunted house with Mal being the main entertainment as Maleficent and turning into a dragon at the end while also using her magic to spoke everyone. It was one of those days that everyone who had magic was able to use it in situations like those, I looked down at Mal who was playing with come of my buttons._

"Ben" I looked to my far right and saw King Stephan staring at me, giving a rather annoyed look, "are you listening to us"

My dad sitting beside me shifted around looking ready to argue while my mother placed her hand over his trying to help my father relax, though she didn't look that calm herself.

I didn't respond instead I looked at my phone responded to her message before checking the time and if I had any other messages, Queen Leah scoffed, "Ben, if you aren't going to be listening then why are we here"

I looked up from my phone giving a stoic look to the royals from the Greystone Kingdom, the other royals tried and failed to ignore the tension in the room.

"I have no reason to answer to you" I lifted my head giving a stoic look, "it seems to me that you both forget who is King."

The room was quiet, not sure how to handle the situation, everyone around the kingdom new well in fact that Audrey and Chad had framed Mal in order to send her back to the Isle.

"King Ben if I may ask," I turned to Queen Elsa who was sitting next to the Charmings, Ella and Henri. "Do you have a new idea for this year's Halloween festival."

"No and yes" I turned to look at everyone in the room, "I have decided to keep the idea the same idea with the VKs and add some villains"

"Villians?!" Snow White's eyes widened.

Eugene cleared his throat, "I'm sorry, did you mean actual villains?"

The room gave me a mixture of shock, panic and scared looks.

Shaking his head Naveen cleared his throat, "And who are these villains?"

I kept my nerves hidden, "the villains I choose aren't aware yet about the arrangement"

"But who are the Villains" Ariel asked tightly holding Eric's hands.

I cleared my throat, "Hades and Maleficent"

"Hades?!" half the council cried out

"Maleficent?!" the other half yelled.

Queen Leah let out an exaggerated cry before falling down, all the way into in seat while the rest of the council started firing complaints and disagreements.

"Enough!" I shouted after fearing them bicker and argue with the idea, "Hades and Maleficent will be joining us, they will even be members of the council representing the Isle."

"King Ben this is outages Hades is the god of the dead and ruler of the underworld" Hercules spoke "how do we know he won't try to take over Auradon." several members nodded their head.

"What about Maleficent, she tried to take over Auradon using her daughter," Queen Leah argued "how do we know she won't do it again"

I narrowed my eyes, "She won't" trying to keep my Beast calm. "They both will be joining us this is going to be their second chance at a good life"

The council stayed quiet for a few seconds before, Mulan spoke: "Do you think they can change?"

"Of course they can't their villains" Jasmine spoke irrigated.

"They deserve a second chance" my mother finally spoke, the council turned to look at her "I gave Adam a second chance and Ben gave Mal a second chance and she chose good"

"Hades and Maleficent already served for their crimes committed" my father spoke, "if they, the two most evil villains can change why can't the whole Isle?"

The women in the room turned to look at their partners before nodding and them following except two royals.

"Then answer me this King Ben" Leah spoke spitting out the word King, "if those villains deserve a second chance as you say why can't my granddaughter have a second chance"

Eyes immediately turned to me in shock and disbelief.

"Mother!" Aurora chimed angrily "now is not the time to talk about this"

"No this needs to be said, answer me than King Ben why can't she have a second chance"

"I already gave her a second chance" I gritted out "and she didn't have to pay for what she did. But if want it to be fair than when they are both found, they will be sent to the Isle of the lost"

Aurora and Ella gasped while their husbands paled.

Stephan slammed his fist on the table, "they don't deserve that! They made a mistake"

I let out a humorless laugh, "A mistake you say" I clenched my fist, "What they did was no mistake they deserve their punishment for the stunt that they pulled but I won't be the only one deciding the punishment" I paused "when they are caught the council along with myself and Mal's parents will decide their punishment"

They tried to argue again but the plain my father sent their way was enough to keep their mouths shut.

It was silent for a few moments before Ella opened her mouth, "How...How is Mal?" all eyes turned to me waiting for my answer.

My mouth dried.

What was I supposed to say?

Well considering she was abused not bad.

Terrible she doesn't trust anyone but me.

She had nightmares every night.

My thoughts went back to last night.

When I found out she still had nightmares.

_It was late at night, Mal and I ended the day by watching the movie third movie of High School Musical. Mal and I had spent the day together, we spend the day after breakfast first by being in my office,_

_I was working while she sat on a couch that I brought in reading a book. After around 1 o'clock we moved to the dining table to eat lunch with everyone all whom which Mal seemed to be warming up to, we stayed there for a good while with Mal participating a bit answering with 'yes' and 'no' and even going as far as saying full short sentences, after I took her to the rose garden in the gazebo and she started telling me about the books she read and why she liked them._

_After the long day was laying down next to her in her bed watching High School Musical with her leaning against my chest. _

_Mal had gradually gotten used to my touch. She didn't flinch when he suddenly touched her, she even leaned towards my touch when I'm near her. _

_It was progress. _

_And I was hopeful. _

_I caressed her hair before muting the TV, with one hand she fisted my T-Shirt holding on tight. I pulled her closer before closing my eyes. I tried to imagine a world where I didn't make that stupid mistake. I thought back to the last fight I had with Mal, her telling me that my kindness and my trust in people would bring me down that it would hurt me. And she was right. I closed my eyes tighter and took a deep breath of her scent. _

_She is my queen. _

_And I failed her. _

_She suffered._

_Because of my fatal mistake. _

_I was a fool. _

_The emotion washed over me. The tears wanting to flow began to sting my eyes. The aching in my chest got stronger, nothing helped not even pulling her closer. I began to sniffle before moving out of the bed. I pulled her hand my shirt and shifted carefully to not wake her up. Walking hesitantly I moved towards the bathroom. I closed the door before turning the light on and looking at myself in the mirror. Shaking my head I ran my fingers through my hair and leaned against the sink before covering my eyes. _

_Swallow her become hard to do. _

_The tears ran down, stinging my eyes. _

_I thought back on how I treated her. _

_How heartbroken and disbelief she was in. _

_God, it hurt. _

_It fucking hurt. _

_But I was never going to let her down not again. _

_I lifted my head staring at myself. I wanted to punch the wall, punch myself. I wanted to scream for hurting her. Stalking my fist into the counter I shook my head, I could think like this. I needed to remember that it wasn't my fault. That I was being manipulated like everyone else. I could let the mistake drag me down to the point where I can't help her. She was counting on me. _

_I took a deep breath washed my face and walked out. Mal needed me right now. _

_The first thing I noticed walking out was Mal moving around in her bed almost scared. I quickly moved toward the bed. Kneeling beside her I noticed the tears running down with her sniffling while moving her head._

_My heart stopped._

_I thought she didn't have any more nightmares. _

_I thought she was fine. _

_After I moved towards the headboard to lean against it I pulled towards me. She immediately began to thrash around trying to get far from. But I didn't let her, I hugged her close, and immediately her hands moved to fist my shirt. I began to mumble a song in her ear. She started to settle down. Starting to relax I kissed her on her temple before relaxing myself. Letting out an even breath tried not to move as she was laying in my chest. Snapping out of my sleepiness I noticed her walking up. Her nose scrunched up her eyes shut d tightly she finally woke up. She got up immediately looking at her surroundings before her eyes landed on me. Letting out a whimper she pulled away. When I tried to touch her she flinched away, tears forming in her eyes. _

"_Mal"_

"_You-you hurt me" _

"King Ben," Aurora asked, looking over at her I noticed her eyebrows knitted together concerned with her eyes slightly watery.

"She's fine" was all I said.

The rest of the royals looked at each other uncertain. But I didn't give them any room or time to voice their opinion.

Crossing my hands on the table I have them a hard look," That will be all." the council looked shocked seeing as we only covered half of what we needed to do and it was just nearly noon (usually the meetings lasted until 3 or 4 pm).

"You may all leave" again they were shocked but obeyed allowing their husbands to help them up and push their chair. Queen Leah, of course, couldn't help but scoff and roll her eyes before allowing King Stephan to help her up. They both send glares my way but didn't comment.

I moved to the door, saying goodbye to all the council members and apologizing to some for the meeting being cut short as the guard from the other side opened the door. I turned back to talk to Hercules and Meg who were still arguing that bringing Hades could be a bad idea. I tried to explain when I heard them chatting of the leaving royals stopped, turning to see the faces of the royals pale and some wide eyes while others with a mouth opened shocked. Turning fully to the hall I say Mal shuffling quietly towards me.

I wasn't surprised by their reaction.

Mal even though she had been here for a few days she still had those physical reminders of being in the Isle. Her face had small purple bruises healing, her busted lip was also thankfully healing, she still limped a bit when walking through that was quickly fading. Today she had worn a t-shirt, her pale arms in-display showing her many different bruised arms that were finally starting to heal.

When she was finally close enough in arm's length, I pulled her closer hiding her from all the royals. Wrapping my arms around her I took a deep breath of her strawberry scent. Immediately after I pulled in her into my arms I felt her relax letting her body sink into mine.

Pulling away from the moment I lifted her face shows she was looking at me.

"Are you okay?" she nodded her head trying to look behind me before leaning against me again attempting to hide her face.

I turned back to face the royals still present. Aurora had a hand over her mouth with tears forming in her eyes while leaning against her husband, Phillip for support while he looked down ashamed of his daughter's actions. Ella played significantly gripping her husband's hand like it was her lifeline while he tried to calm her down still having a hard time looking at her. Queen Leah, on the other hand, did not seem bothered instead she looked happy, like her husband.

King Stephan looking annoyed cleared his throat, "Aren't you going to introduce us, _King_ Ben?" Spitting the word 'King' like he wanted to question my authority.

Mal instantly tensed before standing straight and looking at me, waiting for me to talk. Though we have had significant progress with her interactions with others she still tenses when she is addressed by someone who she doesn't know especially if it's a guy.

Facing King Stephan I pulled Mal next to me while the other royals looked ready to break us apart.

"King Stephan, this is my lady of the court and my future, Mal" I finally spoke. Mal tried to give him a small smile before hiding against me. Staring down at her I smiled at her before placing a kiss on her head.

Noticing someone staring I looked up, King Stephan was practically glaring at us, "Well? Isn't she going to bow?"

My temper flared. I felt my beast wanting control.

_Kill him._

_Hurt him._

_He insulted mate._

_He belittled her._

_How dare he?!_

My beast kept repeating the same words over and over. I wanted to hurt him, just as bad or even worse than what Mal went through in the Isle. But before I could say something I felt Mal move, looking down at her I noticed she had done exactly what he had asked for, a bow.

I hear tiny gasped and people moving around shocked. They had never really seen an obedient Mal, she during meetings or events was always a spitfire, loud or bubbly, if she didn't think it was right she would say something not stay quiet she spoke what she thought was best. But his Mal she was quiet, she was obedient, she did listen, she did not voice out anything unless directed to. And they had never seen that. Now they know the extent of the crime Audrey and Chad committed. They know now that sending them to the Isle is fair and justice.

Gently lifting her on her full height I whispered in the ear, "you don't need to listen to what he said" before she nodded again and leaning against me,

"I think it's time you left King Stephan"

* * *

**AAAHHHHHHHHH I'm sorry to say but I will be only updating twice a month. **

**For many reasons but mostly because I had planned up to chapter 20 what I was going to write and what was going to lead to what but I didn't think of future chapters after because I didn't really think this would get so many followers but it did...so now I just want to take some time to plan what I'm going to write while also not being stressed about my life out of writing this**

**AHH**

**The council finally saw Mal!**

**Maleficent and Hades are coming to Auradon!**

**Questions**

**what do you think Ben gave Audrey a second chance it?**

**how will Maleficient feel seeing her daughter like that?**

**Do you think Ben will really send Chad and Audrey to the isle?**

**what do you think happened when Mal had that nightmare?**

**ANY SUGGESTIONS?**

**please review or leave a PM **

**at his moment I have no idea where I want to continue after the Halloween festival.**

**the only thing I have clear is I want to have a chapter for:**

** holidays**

**birthdays**


	18. Chapter 16

**thank you**

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen**

Jay P.O.V

"Where did she go," I said looking around the family room. Carlos came running in with Evie following him close behind.

"Did you find her?"

Panting Carlos shook his head, Evie began pacing around while pulling her hair, she threw her hair back while letting out a groan, "How did we lose her?! Ben gave us one job?!"

Hearing footsteps my eyes moved towards the door, Lonnie and Jane came running in with Doug following close behind.

"Evie told us what happened" Lonnie explained once seeing my confused looked.

I nodded my head.

Evie smiled at them, "Thank you for coming."

"Ben is going to kill us" Carlos murmured.

"Ugh you're right," I said throwing my head back

"No, he won't" Jane exclaimed shocked that we would say that.

"No their right." Evie said taking a seat, "he wanted us to watch over her while he was in a meeting with the council"

"The council?" Doug uttered shocked

"As in.." Lonnie started

"The royal council" Evie finished for her, "With the Greystone Kingdom and the Charmington Kingdom"

"Oh, that's bad" Jane tortured shocked.

The three of us nodded looking defeated. Looking at the door where Lonnie Jane and Doug had just walked in from, I straighten up. Through the hall, I saw Ben walking with a small school, his arm wrapped around Mal while she looked down a little biting her lower lip.

"Oh no," I uttered. Completely out of ideas on how to get out of this.

Everyone turned to notice my gaze to the door.

Evie and Carlos clearing their throats straightened up while the others looked at each other worried-looking away.

"Ben" I started trying to explain but he put a hand in front stopping me from continuing.

"I already know what happened." he said looking down at Mal who was fiddling with her fingers looking down "and I think the runaway would like to say something."

Mal stayed quiet for a second before looking up at Ben and looking back down, letting out a sigh.

"I'm sorry" Mal mumbled out playing with her fingers, "I just wanted to see Ben"

I stood there shocked, how do you respond to that? But thankfully Evie was quick to jump in, "It's alright we were just worried about you."

"Mal" Ben said looking down at her. He lifted her face, "Don't run away again, okay? They are here to keep you safe you know that"

"I know" she nodded her head wrapping her arms around him and hiding her face into his chest she mumbled out, "I'm sorry"

Clearing his throat Ben continued to talk, "Evie can you and the girls take Mal to her room."

The girls nodded their head moving closer to Mal, but she pulled on Ben's hands looking sad and pouty, "But I want to stay with you"

Letting out a sigh he pushed with his other hand, her hair out of her face, "I know but I need to talk to them, it's important." before he placed a kiss on her head.

Mal turned her head to look at us guys before glaring, unwarping he her arms from him and moving annoyed out of the room, stomping off. I smiled, lately, she had been more relaxed with us. Mostly with the girls, she did, however, seem to have trouble trusting us when Ben was gone. She flinched and move anxiously around, staying tense. But the more we send her the better she gets it seems.

Ben eyes followed Mal as she moved out of the room, "Is she getting better?"

"Yeah she talks to us now more than a word of response," Evie said looking as Mal walked up the stairs.

"Does she trust you all?"

"No, she seems to trust the girls but not us, maybe Doug more than us two" Carlos answered.

Looking away, Ben turned to the girls, "Go keep her company."

Nodding they all left.

"We need to talk." Ben starting as he sat down, "King Stephan saw Mal."

"What!"

"How did that happen?!"

"Mal had been walking towards me as all the royals were leaving and he saw her." he said with a clenched fist "he fucking had the audacity to ask her to bow."

Doug took a sharp breath in, "she did didn't she?"

Ben nodded his head looking away, "I-I think he's going to try and use that to his advantage. He knows that Mal is at least unsettled by men. "

I let out a sigh rubbing my forehead, "Okay so what are we going to do?"

"Well, we definitely can't leave her alone anymore." Carlos added, "she needs to be with someone everywhere now."

Doug started tapping his foot against the floor, "We need security for the Halloween festival."

"I agree," Ben said looking dazed

"If King Stephan knows about Mal, he might tell Audrey and Chad" Doug continued to explain.

"We need to come up with a plan to protect her," Carlos said leaning forwards with his hands together looking at the floor, looking up "Any ideas"

Ben nodded his head looking extremely dazed with his eyes clouded a bit turning golden but still keeping, for the most part, the hazel and green from his eyes.

"Ben" I interrupted gaming everyone's attention and placing it on Ben, "What's wrong? You're dazed."

Snapping out he shook his head, "Sorry. It's just that Mal, our bond is getting stronger and I'm starting to feel her emotions."

"How is she?" Carlos asked.

Ben let out a smile, "annoyed, mad and she's pouting"

"That's great!" Doug said excitedly

I looked at him confused, "that shes mad?"

"No! If their bond gets stronger from what I read, they could talk to each other telepathically or at least sense each other distress and could find them if they're taken" he explained

"That's great! If Mal is ever taken Ben could find her!" Carlos grinned.

I leaning back.

"We can't tell anyone about this" I finally said, their eyes turned to me "if we tell people, King Stephan might hear something and find the magic to dull their bond. And right now that's the only thing we have to make sure Mal is safe."

"You are right" Ben added "maybe we can give her a necklace with a charm that had a tracker"

"But if they'd check that if they take her?" Carlos uttered confused.

"Exactly they can think it was the only thing we have to find Mal" Ben explained, "they'd know we wouldn't leave Mal defenseless without us having something to protect her."

"So a trick!" Dough exclaimed "that's brilliant"

"We need to also get Jane or Fairy Godmother to teach Mal how to use her magic," Carlos thought out loud.

I nodded my head, "She needs her own way of defending herself."

We turned to look at Ben. after all he was the one calling the shots about Mal.

He nodded his head agreeing with us but seemed to add another thing.

"You right. But Mal will be learning the basics with Fairy Godmother." Ben said looking at all of us before continuing "But there is something you need to know." giving him a confused look we motioned for them to continue, "I have decided that I'm going to bring Hades to Auradon and he and Maleficent will be representing the Isle in the council meetings"

Doug's breath hitched and he leaned back into the chair.

I stood up shocked. "What?!"

"Ben..." Carlos started looking shocked.

"I know but Maleficent is a fae like Mal. Jane and Fairy godmothers are fairies. Mal needs to learn from her kind to be able to completely get used to it. And not to mention that Hades and Maleficent will be able to help us find Audrey and Chad." he explained looking determined, like nothing we say would change his mind.

I cleared my throat after a new moment of silence, "And how do you know they would even agree with helping and coming here." I glared at the wall "why would they come to help Mal?"

"Because I have already tested this out in away." Ben started "Maleficent is growing. The guards watching her told her that Mal is hurt and she tried not to show it but we caught her later freaking out trying to get out. Hades, he's a tricky one but he wants to be in Auradon and if can somehow convince him to help us he will be able to stay." he stated looking lost in thought. "After all, I'm sure they'd love to rub it into their enemies that are their now free from the king's request."

Turning around I faced Carlos, He gave me nod, "He's right. They'd love to rub it into their faces that they got out without even spelling or anything."

I let out a sigh, "I know" I turned to look at Ben "and you're sure you're ready to have the Hades and Maleficent here? Is Auradon ready?"

He rubbed the back of his head, "Well no...but they everyone thought they weren't ready with you guys and looked how it turned out! Better than anyone expected."

"Well, I guess then." Doug said, "But you should properly tell Fairy Godmother to have her on alert."

Ben let out humm, before getting up "let's go check on the girls"

Following his head we heading to Mal's room. The walk was relatively quiet, up the stairs following the fall turning left just quiet until we got closer to Mal's room. There we hear giggles.

Jane. which made Carlos smile

Evie that caused Doug to blush

Lonnie making me suppress a smile.

But no Mal. Ben drowned immediately and moved to open the cracked door further opened. I stopped him though and lifting my hand I pushed him so we can listen.

"Mal" Evie sang "Mal"

"Come on, Mal" Jane chimed.

"Mal Ben is just downstairs," Lonnie said, Ben frowned before breaking into a small smile, I think he was sensing or feeling Mal's feelings. Lonnie who had stopped talking for a few seconds moved into bribery when that didn't work."Do you..do you want a strawberry?"

Opening the already cracked open door, we saw the girls surrounding Mal who was laying down with the blanket surrounding her like a cacoon. The girls were right next to Mal near her large window wall. She stubbornly pulled the blanket closer to her before shaking her head, well I assume that's what she was doing.

The girls noticing our arrival smiled before Evie gave us a wicket look, "Well I guess will tell Ben he should give away all the strawberries"

I saw Mal's posture stiff but didn't say anything about it. I looked to my right, at Ben, he had a small grin with his hands in his pockets looking at Mal with hearts in his eyes. It was disgusting but at least I know he would never hurt her.

"Maybe he will meet someone new" Evie continued.

All of our attention turned to Evie shocked. The girls gave her panicking looks with their eyes wide and lip parted open. But Evie just gave them a small wave saying she knew what she was doing.

I turned to look at Carlos who gave me a confused look which I returned while Ben and Doug exchange expressions. It mostly looked like Ben was bewildered by Evie's statement and Doug trying to tell him that she might be having an alternative motive than to hurt Mal.

Before we could say anything else, it seemed like Mal processed what Evie said and immediately sat up.

Well tried she was wrapped around the blanket so when she tried to get up she immediately fell back down before trying again still wrapped around the blanket.

"No," Mal said before trying to take the blanket off of her, but she struggled. So she changed her strategy, she laid back on her bed trying to unroll herself from it before kicking it off and landing on the other side of the bed. Mal took a deep breath with her hair sticking out in different directions and front of her eyes but before she could take a step the blanket she had kicked off was still wrapped around her left foot caused her to almost hit the floor.

Luckily Been caught her before she fell.

Well, actually he just cushioned her fall.

Falling back he hit his head against the floor but protected Mal.

Mal landed with her head against this chest. Her eyes were closed tight holding her breath. Realizing she was fine and had already fallen, she opened her. She stared at her at our legs before blinking and looking up to stare at our faces, Carlos and I gave her wave while Dough just smiled at her. She furrowed her eyebrows before her eyes widen when she heard a groan. Turning to look at Ben who let out a groan and was rubbing his head she wrapped her hands on his shirt.

She broke out into a smile, before resting her chin on his chest, "Hi"

He broke out into a grin before letting out a chuckle and raised his head, "Hey"

* * *

**okay so since I missed last week here is the second chapter**

**dedicated to...danifan3000**

**honestly wasn't going to update but you guys wanted another chapter**

**also, NOTE**

**I am talking a small BREAK will not be able to update next week or the following probably...not sure yet**

**The next chapter will be about Mal having a girl's day out while Ben is dealing with some Isle business...**

**Questions?**

**YES chapter 18 will be about Maleficent and Hades**

**Ohhhh IDEA! **

**POV of Gaston JR.?**

**leave a review or PM **


	19. Please read

**_Why I haven't updated..._**

**Okay so I'm going to answer some questions**

**Why haven't I updated?**

FIRST OF ALL, I'm sorry. I have to reasons why I haven't updated first. because my laptop is the only one working in my family and my mother and sister have been using it to watch Netflix and soon Disney+ and if I do have it's to write papers for classes.

**Is this story canceled or on hold?**

Like I said before I do want to finish this story but I think it's going to have to be but into a _small_ _pause_. I don't want to do this but I haven't had time to write and it's just not working out right now. and I feel stupid because I feel like I choose the worst year to start writing this because of just everything around me. but at the same time, I don't because to be reading and writing is like a sense of destressing which sounds weird because some manny people get stress over updates and everything but I find it easy because I feel like I could take out my anger and frustration with how the characters do.

**Good news?!**

**where is the story going?**

so another reason why I have taken a pause was that first of all, I had just really planned to do this as a one-shot. I had it was written it like just for myself but then I was like why not post it. but then I was kinda like humm this is a really interesting story I got. so I decided to continue and up until the Halloween party I had no idea what I was going to do.

like what where Aubrey and chad going to do?

when was mal going to remember?

how would she react?

so I took a step back to plan out my timeline to get things right and I have a clue and a basic rough idea of what and when things are going to happen which I'm grateful for which is why I'm kinda sad. because now I look back and I feel like I need to change and add some things and maybe rewrite it but. I think I going to do that after I'm done.

**I think you deserve a SMALL SNIPPET (BWT the chapter for this hasn't been fully or even touched at all) first time writing it**

* * *

Chapter 18

The sounds of my shoes echoed around the halls as I walked to the last room. the guards around straightening their posture staring at me and then the person behind me. I could practically feel his smirk raiding off of him in delight of their fear and alarm. Reaching the door guarded with my best guard and the general I signaled for him to open it.

he tried to walk in before I put my hand in front of him, "I don't think its a good idea"

his eyes practically let out a glow, "what don't you think seeing be would make her agree?"

I cleared my throat, "I think. seeing as she hates us both she should deal with one of us at a time"

he rolled his eyes, "I guess let's just get this over with" he rubbed his hands together "I just can't wait for the face of those bastards!"

stepping in, I walked into the room. the room was a cell that was like a small version of the isle the allowed no magic too, however, it was in the cell. it was convenient for the person it was holding.

Mal's mother,

The mistress of all evil.

* * *

also if you have any ideas please give it out. I appreciate them


	20. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

Mal POV

"No," I said, crossing my arms.

"Mal"

"No"

"Mall" Evie said dragging out my name

I threw myself into my bed before rolling until my blanket surrounded me like a cocoon, "No."

I pushed my face into my bed before digging my nose into my pillow. Taking a deep breath I smiled and relaxed. It was King Ben's pillow. Ever since he found out I had nightmares he had stayed cuddling with me until I fell asleep most of the time and ended up with him falling asleep next to me because either one doesn't let him go or two just because he fell asleep before I did.

I thought back to the first time he had stayed the night with me right after he watched a couple of movies.

I had woken up suddenly with a spread around me filled with panic and anxiety. I just wanted to run away and scream. I wanted to just curl up into a ball and let everything go. I wanted to cry until I had no more tears to give. I felt like I was back there, back with him in the Isle. But instead of it being him who was hurting me, it was King Ben.

And that felt 1000 times worse.

It felt like my life was a joke. And when I woke up the panic was still surrounding me I looked at him and just saw how he hurt me. How I laughed when I cried. How he left me on the floor surrounded by my blood while he left with one the blondes after giving me a cruel smirk.

And when I saw him sitting next to me close enough to touch me. I couldn't hold it in. The fear took over. Did he only help me to break me over again? Are we even mates? Was this all a trick? Is he lying to me? Am I even safe?

I remember not being able to control my flinching when he tried to touch me.

"Mal" his face twisted with concern and worry.

"You-you hurt me" I uttered completely distraught. I blinked back my tears as I tried to look for a way out. He-He was blocking the door. I wouldn't be able to get out. I was going to be hurt again.

I heard him take in a deep sharp breath like he knew what I was talking about, "Mal-I what do you mean?"

Curled in a back lying away from him I stuttered out, "You hurt me like he did"

I felt him move closer, "Mal I would never hurt you" he moved a piece of my hair, "Mal look at me"

Shaking my head I let the silent tears fall, "No"

"Please princess" he spoke softly holding my face in his hands.

Slowing big fat tears blurring my vision I against myself found myself nodded and looked at him "You'd never hurt me?"

He exhaled sharply, his own tears blurred his vision as he wiped mine away, "I would never hurt you" he pulled me closer until I was sitting in his lap, he caressed my hair softly playing with it.

"Would you leave me for someone else?" I asked lifting my head

He let out a small growl tightening his grip on the waist, "you are mine like I am yours"

Standing up; he goes around the bed to lay me down covering me with the blanket, just as his grip on me loosened I held his hand begging him with my eyes to stay. He agreed and lay down next to me. My head directly on top of his beating heart snuggling onto his chest.

"You are mine to protect and mine to love," he said just as I was falling asleep. Letting out a small yawn my eyes get droopy.

"And I will never hurt you…." he kissed my head "not again."

I'm still not sure what he meant by that and I couldn't even ask him the next morning because he was gone. To a council meeting. So I went after him as soon as Evie and everyone else was preoccupied and when I got there I chickened out.

"Mal," Evie said again.

"Are you even listening to me?" she let out an exasperated sigh.

I felt a twitch of guilt for ignoring her and not wanting to leave. Evie wanted me and the other girls to have a girls day out. She recommended it after King Ben though I should have more interactions with other people, now that I'm not as afraid of men as I used to be. I still flinched and look down but it's more with people who look too big and tall. Since Halloween is also in 2 weeks he thought it would be best to get my costume and have everything prepared. I disagreed. But I didn't say anything, I knew King Ben was looking out for me. He just wanted the best for me.

Hearing a knock at the door I expected it to be the rest of the girls so they could convince me to go.

I closed my eyes.

Not happening, I am not going.

"Hi Evie" I opened my eyes.

King Ben.

I scrunch my nose.

Noooooo. I huffed on the inside while biting my cheek. He's going to make me get up.

"Hi Ben," Evie replied with what I assume was a smile on her face.

"Is Mal getting ready?"

"Uh no not really?" she poked my back with her finger making me jump. And let out a gasp in shock, "She is right here."

He let out a small chuckle. His feet shuffled closer to me and I felt the bed dip down.

"Princess, come on let's get you ready?"

"No" Turning my body I moved closer to him hugging his waist hiding my face on his back

I could feel him breathing in and out and it was peaceful. My eyes started to get droopy but before I knew it, somehow King Ben escaped my hold on him and pulled me into his lap, letting my face rest on his collarbone area. Letting out a yawn I hid my closer to his neck, my eyes lashed against his skin.

Standing up he walked over to my closet while holding me close, "Come on, do you want pants?" I nodded my head "Blue or black?"

I closed my eyes leaning closer to his neck smelling a comforting scent, I lifted two fingers, "Black?" I nodded my head.

I heard the hanger being moved and being put on my bed.

"What about the shirt?" he said, moving, holding me with one arm while moving the clothes with the other.

He pulled out the three shirts, one was a blue long sleeve, the second a loose grey shirt and the third was a thin sweatshirt that said 'L.L.E' in cursive I pointed to the second one and he laid it on the bed before sitting me down next to the clothes.

"Now get dressed and let Evie help you since your hand.." his voice trailed away as he held my hand, the one I injured when I first came here 2 weeks ago. It was healed. King Ben continued to caress it softly before placing a kiss on top and smiling.

His bright smiling eyes meet mine, "does it still hurt?"

"No," I said quietly moving my fingers around

He gave me a huge grin before clearing his throat and standing up, still smiling at me, "you should get ready you have a long day"

I pouted.

I didn't want to go!

He moved to leave the room but I held his hand, "I don't want to go"

He sighed before brushing my hair with his hand, "I know but no one in the castle will be able to watch you today and I don't want to leave you alone...Let's make a deal? Okay? Try to enjoy yourself for a few hours 2-3 ad if you still don't like it you can text me to come to pick you up okay?"

I reluctantly nodded my head.

"Great," he said, kissing me on my forehead.

"I'll see you before you leave okay?" I nodded and watched him leave.

I stayed sitting there for a few minutes before turning to look at Evie.

She clapped her hands smiling at me, "now let's get you in the shower"

I closed my eyes laying back down in bed, great.

"AHHHH" they shrieked jumping up and down.

Yeah they, Evie said that she didn't want to lose me at the mall so she invited Lonnie and Jane. Evie had made me take a shower and Lonnie while it was still pretty wet just put my hair into a braid, while Jane did my make up with Evie's help because I needed to look 'presentable'. After I was done which took longer than it should have, Evie, Lonnie, and Jane got ready. Before they started shrieking. Anyway then while they were getting ready, Evie got a notification that Prince Flynn son of Rapunzel and Euguene from Corona wanted her to design his outfit for the royal Winter Ball thus making me go completely defunct. I closed my eyes trying to calm down before looking around my room. My eyes stopped at the door before they went wide, Evie and the girls were near my bathroom. Maybe I could just go to the door and I don't know…leave! No, I can't do that! But they won't know. Without giving it another second thought I went to the door opening it carefully and walking out.

I looked around the hall, the red rug leading down the stairs into the entrance of the house and the family room.

"Wait" I heard Evie scream, "Where did Mal go?"

Shifting my eyes left and right panicking I opened the door in front of me before they opened my room door.

I leaned against the door to hear their footsteps leaving the hall to the staircase.

I signed.

I looked around. The walls we painted soft brown. The bed was the first thing I noticed and on top of the bed, a huge window filled the room. Some equipment for work out in the corner of the bed overseeing the garden and its glass windows. On the opposite side of it was a desk filled with papers and a few framed pictures with two frames mounted on the wall. One was of Queen Belle and King Adam but the second one was covered. I moved to the middle of the room.

Wow, it was huge. And I thought my room was big.

I moved around letting my finger graze against some of the furniture. I walked closer to the bed. It wasn't made yet and I looked at his dark blue sheets and pillow sheets. I took a closer look at the golden design on the pillow sheets.

Are those little crowns?

I smiled before pulling the pillow closer. It smelled like him.

Like King Ben.

So this was him room

It fits him.

I sat down on his bed before laying down. It felt like I was in a cocoon. It was warm and comforting. I pulled the pillow closer to my chest while using the other place to rest my head before letting out a yawn. Closing my eyes wouldn't hurt that much right.

Just a few minutes.

"Ahhhh"  
It was the first thing I heard when I woke up.

At that moment a few I messed up.

Standing up I blinked a bit before looking around.

"Ooh, you cheeky little thing" turning to the voice I saw Mrs. Potts standing there with her hands on her hips, "what do you think you're doing? Everyone is looking for you", I gave her a confused look. "You're supposed to go shopping today to get your costume."

My eyes widened and I fell against the bed.

Oh, I forgot.

Uhhhh Bens going to get so mad at me.

I covered my face with the blanket,

Maybe I can pretend I was already ready to go.

"Mal," I heard Ben call my name out as soon as he walked in.

Or not.

I slowly raised my hand from the blanket, trying to gain a sense of comfort before getting yelled at.

I heard Ben let out a sign in relief, "there you are?! We've been looking for your Mal."

He scooped me from his bed onto his lap, "I was worried about you?"

I frowned, my eyebrows knitted together, "I'm sorry I was just closing my eyes and me accidentally…"

"I'm just happy that you are safe" he pulled me closer, resting his head on top of mine. We stayed together in that position for a few minutes before Ben pulled away, "Are you ready to go? The car is outside."

I pouted, feeling my stomach swirl around and feeling sick, "I guess..."

"Princess..I-thank you. I know it's hard for you but I promise you'll have fun," he said resting his hand onto my cheek making me look at him "and if you don't I'll steal you away from them. Okay?" I nodded my head smiling a bit when he whispered the last part.

"Great let's go", standing up he pulled me up with him but before we got out I stopped him, "yes Princess,"

I looked at his opening and closing my mouth before pushing through as I stared at his clothes, "I-Can I have your hoodie?"

He looked confused for a minute before moving to his closet, "which one? I have black, blue.."

"Blue," I said without hesitation. Pulling it down, he sanded it to me and held me by my waist as I tried to put it on. It was huge for me, at least a hand longer on the sleeve.

I continued to play with it as he walked us down into the car. Evie and the rest of the girls were waiting for us by the limo.

I continued to make them together as Ben talked to Evie, "The paparazzi shouldn't bother you. I told their bosses not to interfere with Mal today."

Evie nodded her head in understanding while the other girls got inside the car.

"Okay," Evie said before looking at me, "are you ready to go?"

I nodded my head looking down, before looking up to see Evie get into the car. I walked slowly to the car before I could make it far. Ben grabbed me by my hand and pulled me into his chest making me let out a gasp in surprise.

"I'll miss you.." he then put something into the pocket of his jacket, "it's your phone you forgot it in your room..if you get lost call Evie or me okay? And if you just want to talk to me..I'll answer okay?" I nodded my head into his chest. We stayed like that for a while before he pulled away and kissed my forehead letting me go in.

Once I got in and we started driving away I moved to turn to look at him. He was still standing there with his hands in his pockets waiting until we left out the Castle gates.

I closed my eyes letting the warm water relax my foot as my left was with a worker painting my toenails. I tried to relax but it felt so weird letting them touch my foot. I felt like they were judging me. And every so often I would hear whispers and feel stares on me before they disappeared. It was weird and it made me uncomfortable...I wanted to go to the Castle… but the girls said it would be nice bonding time, girl time as Evie called it.

I thought back about the last three hours when we arrived at the mall as Lonnie called it. It was huge. Tons of different stores in one place. Including food. It was amazing. And it would have stayed that way if I probably didn't go with Evie. for one reason. She made us go to every store. Every single store. It was terrible.

Halfway into the trip I just had Ben's hoodie over my head listening to music as we walked around. I thought Evie would have taken me to a costume store because Ben said we were but Evie said that was ridiculous because they were made that she would and could not wear that or even let me wear it. So instead Evie decided we would go to different stores to collect materials that she could use to make an outfit based on clothes already made. It was long and boring, mostly because Evie said she had a 'perfect' picture of what I should wear or everything needed to be just right.

And that took for-ever.

I spend my time occasionally I would text Ben with the games from the phone but usually, it was just me sending him pictures or annoyed little faces 'emojis' as he calls them. I wore a hoodie because when I would walk around without some people staring at me like I was a ghost, many people I would feel trying to get closer to me and take a picture but one of the guards would stop them before they would.

It was weird.

"Lady Mal" I looked down at the woman doing my nails, I gave her a questioning glance, "would you like gold and blue or green and purple?"

"Gold and purple," I said after a few moments of thinking about it, also shocked to see that they were calling me 'Lady'. I remember Ben telling me a few days ago but I didn't think it was that serious that everyone was going to be calling me that. It was so weird, especially because some would look at me and have tears in their eyes like….

The nail technician continued to do my nails painting my nails purple while adding the gold on top.

The girl and I stayed there for about an hour talking about our boyfriends...well they did it just l mostly because it felt like a weird topic to talk about. Once we were ready unlike the other stores we went to we didn't go to the cashier instead Evie put it in her tab a she goes every day to this salon so she created an account where they take out the money automatically. Evie, who had told the guards to drop our bags into the car and bring it closer, told all of us to wait outside for the limo, we all agreed since we were already done. But before we got out the owner of the salon came out and gave us all smoothies. Mine was a strawberry smoothie. It seemed to be that everyone around here already knew what I liked and what I didn't so I wasn't that confused, maybe it was Bens doing...

The store itself was already facing the street so we wouldn't be waiting for long.

I continued to sip on my drink looking down, smiling while doing a twirl as the girls admired their nails.

"They are so beautiful," Evie squealed, showing her nails to Lonnie and Jane.

They both nodded their heads, Jane nodded her head enthusiastic, "I know right"

"Totally worth the wait.," Lonie added agreeing.

I walked away from them to sit on a bench, tired of standing and needing to tie my shoelace. Bending down pulled my leg up before pushing the hoodie sleeves up and tying it carefully remembering how Ben did it last time he did it.

"Two bunny ears..cross them over.. under the loop and pull" I smiled when they turned outright.

I grabbed my drink and took another sip waiting for the car to show up while being on my phone texting Ben how we were leaving the mall. He replied with a smile and texted back saying that he had a surprise for me when I got back. A huge grin was on my face because I could stop it but before I could replay I heard the screeching of tires in front of us making me jump and wrinkle my nose. It was not a good sound, the car in front of us was black I began to panic. Who were they..they..I-I gripped my drink tighter. The girl immediately stopped their chatter to come to my side or stand in front of me. I opened my mouth to ask what was going on but the car in front of me opened and people with huge cameras, microphones and tv stuff came out. 20 people soon surrounded me.

"Lady Mal are you alright?"

"How's your relationship with King Ben?"

"When will he propose?"

"How do you feel about Princess Audrey and Prince Chad?"

"What are your next plans?"

"What's this scheme to get back with King Ben?"

"What happened to you in the Isle?"

"Are you going to forgive King Ben?"

"Are you and King Ben getting married?"

"Are you pregnant?"

"Is it true King Ben is thinking of bringing villains out of the ISle?"

"Was this all a plan to get your mother out?"

"Lady Mal.."

"Lady Mal"

"Lady Mal"

I took a step back, my knees hitting the bench. Making me let out a gasp and lower my head.

Who are these people?

Why were they here?

The flashes got closer, I tightened my hold on my smoothie.

Ben...I want Ben.

I felt everything closing in. the flashes go closer. The light, the sounds, the questions…

"Mal you're okay?"

"Everything is fine"

"The car will be here?"

"Lonnie call Ben"

The words just kept coming as I tried to breathe. Trying to focus on something. My hands began to tremble

"How do you feel seeing King Ben again?"

Again? Feel?

I lifted my head shocked with eyes wide but tried to take a step back.

Instead, I ended up falling back because of the bench landing on my butt with my arms scraped and my strawberry smoothie all over me. The pink substance seeking through the hoodie and leaving a sticking trail as it moved from my face to my neck.

I stayed on the floor not moving.

I didn't know what to do.

I brought the jacket closer to me and I wanted to disappear.

Evie and Jane came around and kneeled on the floor trying to get me to stand up but I just curled up. Lonnie was calling Ben and per Evie's instructions ran to go get the security guard.

The people surrounding me continued to flash their cameras, some even narrating what had just happened.

My breath got uneven.

Ben, I wanted Ben…

They began to get closer, some even putting their knees on the bench in front of me, continuing to take their pictures.

I swallowed my even breaths before trying to gain control.

"MAl"

"Mal…."

"Lady Mal..."

"Mal…."

"Lady Mal..."

My dragon began to growl softly but it was getting louder

I couldn't handle the voices... the questions.

"Mal do you hate King Ben"

I slammed my fist into the ground while the other was wrapped around my head as if it were protecting me from everyone.

Immediately like vines began to grow from the ground surrounding me forming a dome around me comfortable enough for me to lay down curled up. The vines didn't feel like they were closing in instead they reminded me of the rose bushes in the Castle the aroma itself was calming and no noise came through the dome.

I was fine.

Everything was fine.

I pulled the jacket closer, letting the tears drop, it turned into sobs before I knew it.

Ben help me...

It felt like it stayed like that forever and then suddenly I heard footsteps. Footsteps that seemed to be in a rush and it seemed to be like it was three distinctive people.

Two of the newly arrived people kneeled near the dome around me, that much I could tell. One but hands on the dome, it began to glow a beautiful gold with small specks of green. Soon the whole thing was done. I had since it started moving back into a sitting position moving as far as possible from where the hand was.

Once it opened I winced when the light hit me, it was too bright out.

I closed my eyes trying to adjust to the light before opening them once more. Squinting I saw Ben smiling softly at me holding his hand in front of him encouraging me to take it. I moved my closer to him before raising my right hand to his, the hoodie sleeve still covering my hand. Ben gently pulled me up, his back towards the people with the cameras letting his body hide me from them.

"Mal are you okay?"

I nodded my head, he pulled me closer to him moving the hood of the hoodie to cover my head. I wrinkled my nose in distaste when it hit me in the eye but Ben released a smile.

Looking to my right I saw Evie, Lonnie and Jane standing looking pale and shocked towards my left, moving my gaze I noticed two new people.

The woman was standing tall in a simple brown dress, looking at me with her green eyes and high cheekbones made it seem like she was disapproving, her long brown hair flowing free and what was most peculiar was that on the top of her head she had black horns, beautiful horns. Next to her stood a pale man. He had black hair with a greek styled robe around him, all different shades from grey to black. His grey eyes seemed to glow with its golden flecks.

They stood next to each other giving and feeding off each other's powerful aura not saying a word, yet it didn't bother me, unlike the people who had been surrounding me moments ago. They all seemed to cower in fear of them. The clicking of the cameras seemed to stop for a moment, many taking into account the three new people who arrived. Many of them turned pale like the girls or some even flinched and started to shake once seeing them.

Noticing my attention on the people standing a few feet from us along with everyone else, Ben used it to his advantage and walked me over to the car that pulled up assuming the one he was on just before coming here. Opening the door he told me to wait for him inside before kissing me on the forehead, walking away he occasionally looked back at me. I looked around the car, outside it was completely black you couldn't even see what was inside the car, inside the car had 6 seats, two for the driver and the passenger and four in the back. But the strange thing was that the seats were facing each other, two of the seats were joined that made it look like a couch with seatbelts while the other two were separated by an armrest that seemed to hold drinks and even had water bottles underneath like a mini-refrigerator. Moving closer to the armrest I saw a button and upon clicking it a small bin came out with different candies. With wide eyes, I took a couple maybe two...maybe twenty.

I grabbed some and put them in my hand as I looked out the window, Ben seemed to be having a serious talk with the woman and the male while the people with cameras had gained confidence and started to take pictures of them. Soon, Evie, Jane, and Lonnie walked over and talked with them too, Evie seemed angry and confused while Lonnie and Jane looked worried and a bit frightened. They continued to talk for a while but soon two guards, the ones that took us to the mall and were supposed to protect me, walked them over to the limo which we had arrived in. moving my gaze from them I turned back to Ben, he stood on top of the bench I had sat down at and was talking to the people with the cameras, he looked angry. His eyebrows were knitted together, his eyes seemed to have a faint glow, it looked like he wasn't going easy on them, soon he started to shout at them so loud I could make out some words,

"Never again-Mal will have privacy-and if I ever-you won't-"

"I told you all-I will hold a-you will never-"

I pressed my ear into the glass trying to hear something but I couldn't so instead I turned to look at him again. The woman and the male seemed to be intimidating Ben on his behave from the look of his face, and soon enough all the people with a camera held it in front of their chest. The woman with a snap of her fingers had the cameras gone, some looked scared while others looked angry but did not say a word. Not even a second later Ben came down from the bench with the woman and male following not far behind. The guard sitting in the passenger seat quickly came out of his seat and opened the door of the left for Ben and the woman while the driver opened the door of the right for the male. Coming inside Ben gave me a smile giving me a look when he saw the candy in my hand which I returned with blush and sheepish smile. Sitting down I gave the woman a smile first which she returned with a black look, and continued to look at me as if she was analyzing me. When I gave a smile to the male he returned it but it was a sad smile.

"Are you okay?" Ben asked, rubbing my knuckles with his thumb. I nodded my head smiling at him, "just a bit scared"

"Don't worry it won't happen again" Ben continued to rub my knuckles but his eyes wandered up and down my body making sure I was fine when he saw the stain in the hoodie he frowned "Mal what happened?"

Looking down at the stain I frowned, "Oh in the nail place they gave us smoothies and it fell on me when the people with the cameras showed up and started coming closing to me...I uh tripped over the bench and it fell over the hoodie" I frowned again, "I'll get you a new hoodie"

"Mal the hoodie doesn't matter..here take it off, it's probably sticky and wet" he turned to face me completely "here lift your arms" I did as I was told, and he helped me take it the hoodie, I shivered of the cold but ben immediately took off his jacket and put it on my shoulders. I smiled at him before he tucked a piece of my hair behind my ear. We stayed like that, looking at each other for a while before the male cleared his throat, Ben immediately back away and let out a nervous laugh as the male glared at him, the woman seemed to follow his example and give Ben a look too.

They both sat in front of us straight at Ben with disapproval and warning, I opened my mouth to ask them but before I could Ben cleared his throat introducing us, "Mal, this is Maleficent and Hades"


	21. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

Ben P.O.V.

"Sir these are the files that need immediate attention" Jenna Rossi, my secretary rushed out speed walking to my place holding the files in her hand.

"Thank you, please leave them at my desk," I said, still looking straight on, moving the sleeve of my blue dress shirt up to my arms on my left arm.

"I-I but sir they are very important-" she urged, waving the files in front of me.

"Ms. Rossi I know please leave them in my office," I said moving onto my right arm, "Please go clear my schedule for the rest of the day. Do you know why they called this meeting?"

She shook her head confused, "No sir they annual meeting isn't scheduled until the first of November...But it was Queen Leah and King Stephan who urged the meeting and called it in"

We finally made it in front of the doors, I took a deep breath before looking at Ms. Rossi, "Please inform our guest to come to the meeting room, and have them directed"

She nodded her head before leaving, staring at the guards. I walked closer to the one holding my crown before picking it up and placing it on my head. I nodded my head, indicating for them to open the door.

All the royals and representatives were standing arguing and discussing while Queen Leah was the only one to sit. My parents were talking to Ella and Kit along with Aurora and Phillip.

"What the hell is going on" was the first thing I said walking into the meeting room, ceasing all conversations and arguments in the room, "We had a meeting two weeks ago why do we need another one now?"

Queen Leah who was sitting in her chair, legs crossed stood up, "Well King Benjamin we heard some rumors around that Maleficent and Hades were out roaming about in Auradon." she let out a small laugh "which I'm sure is just a mistake but just to be certain."

All eyes turned to me, paying no attention towards them I walked to my seat. Sitting down I placed my hands on the table while they all looked at me expectedly, I looked at my ring before letting out a sigh.

_I continued to wave my hand as I watched Mal's limo leave the Castle grounds. _

"_Your Majesty, the car is ready," a guard said_

"_Do we have everything"_

"_Yes" _

_The car pulled in front just like the limo that took Mal left. The guard next to me opened the door, closing it after I walked in. _

_I sat inside before shifting position waiting for the guards to load up what I had asked the chef and the maids to do before I left for the Isle._

"_To the Isle" was the last thing I said before waiting for the trip over there. In the meantime, I kept looking at my phone waiting for a text from Mal. Letting her go to the mall was a risky move but I needed to show her she had nothing to fear, that she was going to be fine if I was there for her. Looking out the window I saw all of Auradon, it had always been a beautiful place in my opinion but now all I see, all I think about is how Mal felt when she was leaving when she was looking out of her window and the Beast Castle, my Castle grew smaller and smaller. We took a small pause in the broken bridge that led to the Isle, the guard opening clicked the button letting the magical golden bridge appear before continuing to drive._

_My palms grew sweaty, I was going to meet Mal's father. _

_Hades King of the Underworld._

_And I don't think he would be happy to see me. After all, I'm the reason his daughter was sent back to the Isle, she got hurt because of me. I'm not even sure he was going to accept the proposal I had for him._

_Before I knew it we crossed the border to the Isle. _

_Many of the citizens openly stared at the car, wondering who was inside. Looking at them, I was instantly relieved that I had decided to bring water bottles, fruits, candy bags, sandwiches, and small bags of chips for the citizens. The guard drove to Hades Lair, we stopped in front of the entrance. A crowded form around the car waiting for me to come out. The guards finally came out of the front seats. The passenger stood in front of the layer on the right side of the entrance. The driver opened my door waiting for me to step out. As I did many of the citizens took a step back and gasped. There hasn't been a royal inside the Isle since it was opened, not that they knew I had walked in when Mal left before the Cotillion. Straightening up my suit I walked up the steps before knocking. _

_While I waited for Hades to open I turned around facing the citizens' curious eyes, some flinched when they met my eyes. Letting my eyes wander I came across a little girl with black hair and piercing blue eyes, her clothes were too big for her. Her hair was messily pulled into a braid, with dirt covering her cheeks. She looked so miserable, so sad yet at the same time so innocent. It reminded me of why I had chosen my first Proclamation, to give them a second chance, one they rightfully deserved._

_I took a step towards the little girl's direction but before I could take another the door opened. _

_Smoke filled the streets as the door opened. Hades stood there looking bored and unimpressed like he knew I would come. _

"_It seems like the King has lost his way?" Hades smirked before draping the act "How could I be of service to your majesty?" and giving an overly dramatic sarcastic bow._

"_I uhh there's no need for that" I cleared my throat "I came here to make a deal"_

_He leaned against his doorway, "A deal? Now, why would the King of Auradon need to make a deal with a villain from the Isle? Or has the monarch finally remembered that we are his people too?"_

_I palms grew sweaty, "I never forgot"_

_He shook his head clicking his tongue, "Umm see, King Ben I found that seriously hard to believe. I thought you and your people were too busy blaming a crime on a girl from the Isle" my heart clench "you know because her mother is the mistress of all Evil and well let's not forget she was too" I clenched my first "how is she anyways? The Auradon news haven't report anything about her"_

_I swallowed, "she's fine. I came here to make a plan that she wanted does come true. She wants the barrier down"_

"_And what about you? King Ben?" he questions me leaning closer"_

"_Yes I do believe that the barrier being brought down could happen" I turned to look at him "Maybe even faster with your help"_

_His eyes widened in surprise, "My help?!" he let out a laugh "Listen here King, I don't know if you know but I'm considered one of the worst Villains how could I help?"_

"_That is actually why I came here." I looked at one of the guards who immediately understood and opened the trunk before I moved aside letting Hades walk out to see, "other than to bring food."_

_Hades walked over to the food taking a wrapped sandwich, "and what do we need to talk about?"_

"_Mal" he froze before turning to me and leading me to his home. _

_The guards tried to follow but I shook my head and told them to pass the food to the citizens of the Isle starting with the little kids. We continued to walk into the dark hallway before walking into a room a study room of sorts with a desk piled with papers, a throne, a fire pit with blue fire inside and torches surrounding the area_

_He sat on his makeshift throne "Start talking"_

"_I have made a compromise with the council" I took a step forward "I would like you to represent the Isle in our monthly council meeting. You will in return be welcomed to Auradon and free from the Isle."_

"_Why? What would this prove Mal's idea?" he leaned forward in his throne "after all I am a monster"_

_I cleared the back of my throat, "With you in Auradon it will serve to prove the people of Isle deserve a second chance and the barrier will hopefully be taken down" I started at his cold eyes before looking around "once they see one of the most notorious evil villains have changed"_

_His eyes continued to follow my every move, my behavior, "No theirs more. You want me to do something for you, what do you want King Ben?"_

_I stood straighter and looked him dead in the eye, "I need your help to find Audrey Beauty and Chad Charming"_

_He let out a humorless laugh, "And why is that? I thought the crimes were committed by Mal" he cleared this throat "Maleficent's daughter. Has the truth finally come out?"_

"_They need to face the consequences for their actions and for what they did to Mal, Maleficient's, and your daughter...Mal told me before things began to-uhh fall apart"_

_He stood straighter, "Fall apart? No, I think what you mean is when you stopped trusting her"_

"_I did-I do trust her!"_

"_No! You don't! Because if you did you would have believed her before anyone else" he scoffed "you are just like your father, prideful and ignorant"_

"_I-I. Your right I should have done more to prove that she was innocent"_

_Hades stood up, "Do you know how much my daughter has suffered? She trusted you with the one thing she was most afraid to give because of what her mother taught her. She trusted you with her love, her heart. She let all her guard down because she trusted you...and where did that get her?" he lifted his arms "back to Isle, like a criminal. You brought her back here and her suffering unfolded 10 times worse." he pointed to Auradon "at least in Auradon you could have protected her. But no you and your council decided that the Auradon prisons were too easy for her, so you dumped her here and decided to move on"_

"_That is not what happened!"_

"_Really?" He left out a humorless laugh "Let's make things clear, King Ben" he stood in front of me "About the deal, I will accept, I will go to Auradon, represent the Isle of the Lost and capture those scums" he leaned closer, "But let's make one thing clear, I will not catch them for you or for Auradon I will catch them to make sure they suffer more than what my daughter went through"_

_I nodded my head, "I was hoping you'd say that"_

_He walked towards the door, "Don't pretend you care about my daughter, your majesty you"_

_I followed him, "I do care"_

_I could almost hear his eye roll, "Yes because your engagement to Audrey certainly proved that"_

"King Ben. are you alright?" Ella voiced sounding concerned

I gave her a nod before addressing the whole council, "The rumors are true"

The room immediately blew up, mostly from the Greystone royal family. My parents from the corner of my eyes were defending me and trying to explain while other royals continued to argue with each other, I watched everyone panic.

_After leaving the Isle with Hades we went straight to our next stop. The Dungeons. The place only held one person. Well, former lizard. The air around Hades and I continued to thicken. Yet I could also feel his grin as we tested his magic now that he was out of the Isle, it reminded me of Mal when she was first starting with her mom's magic book always full of amazement and satisfaction. When we reached the dungeons a guard stood outside the door waiting for me._

"_Why are we here?" Hades asked "putting me back in a cage?"_

"_No," I said, finally stepping out "We are taking someone out."_

_Hades rolled his eyes uninterested, "Who?"_

"_Mal's mother"_

"_Maleficent?"_

"_Yes, she will hopefully also agree to the arrangement"_

"_Which one? Helping find the scums or being in the council? Cuz let's be honest I'm sure she'd love both. Especially if it meant tormenting the Greystone royal family"_

"_Hopefully both"_

_I created the man at the door before walking into the building. We rode the elevator to the last floor. The sound of my shoes echoed around the halls as I walked inside the room. The guards straighten their posture staring at me and then then the person behind me. I could practically feel his smirk radiating off of him in the delight of their fear and alarm. Reaching the door, I turned to the guard. _

"_How is she?"_

"_She has turned human thanks to Fairy Godmother. She hasn't said anything, only ever looks at the ceiling."_

"_And when she was a lizard?"_

"_When we told her about Lady Mal she stayed calm but after we left she went completely nuts trashing her cage before calming down a few hours later."_

_Hades rolled his eyes, "A temper tantrum? Can you say ridiculous?! I mean come on shes the mistress of all evil"_

_I signaled for him to open the door, he tried to walk in but before he could I put my hand in front of him "I don't think its a good idea"_

_His eyes practically let out a golden glow, "what don't you think seeing me would make her agree?"_

_I cleared my throat "I think seeing as she hates us both of us she should deal with one of us at a time"_

"_How did you-"_

"_Mal told me"_

_He rolled his eyes, "I guess let's just get this over with" he rubbed his hands together "I just can't wait for the face of those bastards" he waved his hand making a chair appear "go on all wait"_

_Stepping in I walked into the room, the room was a cell like a small version of the isle that allowed no magic all convenient for holding on person,_

_Mal's mother, the Mistress of all Evil._

_I cleared my throat, "Maleficent."_

"_Now, now" She interrupted "it's not every day I get a royal visit from the king himself"_

"_How are you doing?"_

"_You mean being human? Well, it's better than being a lizard" she clenched her fist. If she was out of the cell I imagine her hand glowing with her magic "how is my ungrateful daughter?"_

"_She's fine."_

"_Really" one of her eyebrows rose "after your betrayal? I doubt that?" she walked closer to me "But I guess it's her fault, I did warn her love was weak and a mistake and look where it left her"_

"_I'm not here to talk about that?"_

"_Then what are you here for?"_

"_A proposition of your freedom"_

"_My freedom?" she laughed "Your council will never approve."_

"_They don't need to but they did. With some conditions placed my me"_

_She rolled her eyes, "which are?"_

_I straighten my back, "you will represent the Isle of the Lost in the monthly meetings and help capture Chad Charming and Audrey Beauty"_

"_Beauty? The Greystone family?"_

"_Yes you will also decide their fate"_

"_Excuse me" her eyes glimmered _

"_The council and I agreed that the fate of the people who did to Mal will be in the hands of her parents."_

"_And why would I agree? Helping my daughter that betrayed me for love"_

"_Because even though you pretend you hate her you care about her" I walked closer to her, "And because if you do, Queen Leah and King Stephan or anyone if the Greystone family will not be able to touch you in any way and if they do it will be considered obstruction of justice."_

"King Ben" Stephan yelled, slamming his fist into the table, the room began to quiet down, "We are a council...yet it seems that you forget and make hasty decisions without our input"

I gave him a bored look, "It seems that you all forgot that I said I was doing this last meeting."

"Excuse me King Ben, but I recall you saying that you were thinking about it," Queen Leah said grinding her teeth

I shook my head, "No Queen Leach I said I was going to for two reasons, The Halloween festival and the investigation for Chad and Audrey" I looked around the room, "I said that I was going to bring Audrey and Chad WITH the help of Hades and Maleficent"

"But they are still criminals, how do you know they won't turn on you" Queen Leah added, "How do you know they won't turn Mal against you"

I glared at her, "I suggest you watch very carefully what you say about Mal" everyone's breaths stilled you could almost hear their heartbeats quickening "and as for them turning against us I am positive they won't"

"Why because they get to punish my granddaughter" King Stephan intervened. "That just pleases Maleficent and what about Hades, what the hell does he get? What's his reason for not wanting to turn his back on you, _King_ Ben. Because as far as I'm concerned Maleficent will get her revenge on my family and make us pay for defeating her all those years ago and you are going to willingly let that happen."

Everyone turned to me waiting for my response, I nodded my head, "I am. Because as far as _I'm_ concerned, Maleficent was paying for her crimes by living in the Isle, and her daughter Mal had nothing to do with her, she did not choose her parents nor does she have any fault in her _mother's_ crimes she was innocent despite what you and your granddaughter have painted her to be. And as far as about your reputation and your granddaughters...well she should have thought about it before she _killed_ 10 guards with magic from Maleficent's spellbook and the Evil Queen's magic mirror which she _stole_ from the museum and framed Mal because she was _jealous_ and wanted to be Queen." I stood up " What would you like me to say to their families? Oh, this was all a misunderstanding, she acted on a moment of rage and had a tantrum like a five-year-old? Tell me why does that sound like something a _villain_ would do'' many took in sharp breaths waiting for Queen Leah's and King Stephans's response "and I'm pretty sure that Maleficent will be glad to get her daughter justice."

"Now just wait a minute" Queen Leah started, "you can not associate my granddaughter with those scums, my grandaughter may have lost her way but she _does_ _not_ deserve to be associated with them"

I let out a humorless laugh "Lost her way? Lost her way? Well then, we could say that Maleficent lost her way when she cursed your daughter. Lost her way, would be putting it mildly for what Audrey has done"

They continued to glare at me like I was the cause of their problem. Which I was in away.

"King Ben could explain to us how Hades fits into all this" Eugene asked, clearing his throat. From the corner of my eye, I saw Repunzel give him a look which he returned with a confused look mumbling somethings may be in the lines of 'what I was just asking'

I turned to look at him before sitting down and nodding, "Yes well-"

The doors opened wide, gaining my attention and causing the other royals to turn their heads.

"Well, why don't I answer that question for you?" Hades said, walking into the room with Maleficent by his side his strides filled confidence.

It seems now their reason for their tardiness is understandable by their attire.

Hades was wearing a black Althea suit with no tie or bowtie, his shirt's top buttons loose along with his jackets with his hair gelled back. Maleficent was wearing a simple black dress that covered her from the neck down leaving her arms bare with her long brown hair pulled in a braid decorated with Evie's touch resting on her right shoulder, her horns gone probably a spell.

"Well I hope we aren't late" Maleficent added standing like Hades in the middle of the room. The guards looked alert giving me a look as if ready to jump in front and protect but I shook my head and dismissed them.

"No, you are not thank you for coming," I said standing up giving them a nod "Please give me a second to get two more chairs for you both"

Maleficent let out a small laugh "That won't be necessary" with a wave of her hand Maleficent had two chairs appear fit to their liking, both were similar to each other appearing to be a throne set up right across from me.

Many of the royals seem to pale even further at the sight of her magic; many of the Queens grabbed their spouses' hands to calm down.

"Maleficent, Hades" they and everyone in the room gave me their attention "I'd like you to meet the royal council"

Both of them walking to their seat, Hades keeping his head high and cold shoulder yet with a mysterious aura responded, "Yes I believe we all know each other"

"I uhm" Euguene cleared his throat "welcome to Auradon and the royal council"

Maleficent stated to him for a long time almost studying him which made him nervous by the looks of it, "Thank you" Maleficent nodded and finally said keeping her voice even, "Flynn, or do you prefer Euguene?"

"Eugene" Rapunzel answered for him "I'm Rapunzel from Co-"

"Corona," Hades said "born from a single drop of the sun that cured your mother, Arriana"

The room was silent in shock Repunzel opened and closed her mouth before stuttering, "I- how did"

"My idiot nephew, Apollo was the reason for the drop of sun falling" he moved his gaze to her "which is why my dear you have healing abilities" staring at her confused face he continued, "see we are not supposed to interfere in human lives, well used to, things have changed since then but when I confirmed his prophecy that your mother was going to die, and your kingdom along with her he decided to give a" he let out a sigh "nudge I'd say, in the right direction for your kingdom and your life"

"Why did you confirm your nephew's prophecy? If you don't mind me asking" Anna asked quickly adding the last part when he stared at her

"If you must know it was to stop all the deaths that would come and" he moved to look at Euguene "to save him"

"Me? What would I-"

Hades let out a sigh which caused Maleficent to roll her eyes and answer for him, "because after you stole the crown of your wifey there, you move onto Arandell where you attempt to take and succeed in taking Snow Queen here's crown" eyes darted between both Eugene and Elsa "so then her coronation is postponed which leads to Anna and Hans getting married secretly of course after Hans kills Euguene after she gets too close to him" Anna's eyes widen "blah blah he then kills her, Elsa finds out and in rage freezes everyone in Arandell"

Hades leans forwards, "see my dear everything is connected. Nothing here is existing without reason" leaned back "sure things could be delayed or change course but a new path would appear but everything will in the end connect"

"So what? Mal being send to the Isle was part of destiny" Queen Leah said rolling her eyes scoffing

Hades head snapped towards her his eyes like Mals glowing gold with rage, "No actually your granddaughter changed the course for Mal and for a hell of a lot of people" Hades calmed down and smirked "and that is why we are here to get it back on track starting with punishing your dearest granddaughter"

"How dare you" King Stephan started

"No! how dare you!" Hades stood up slamming his fist onto the table the room got significantly colder "None of this would have happened if you watched your pride and released that your family will never be better then they are now..in fact, I believe you doomed yourselves when your granddaughter changed the path"

"Umm" Ella gulped "what exactly did she change"

Hades looked over at her and smiled leaning back on his chair while Maleficent rotated her pointer finger letting her magic circle around it,

"Well let's see my dear Ella, shall we" waving his hand a piece of paper appeared "let's see Mal was framed on March of this year I believe right, Ben" hades turned his eyes to me, my throat tightened but I answered with a nod, "Well...Let's have some visuals don't you think so κακό μου fae" Maleficent's eyes glowed but more of a softening look before nodding and snapping her fingers. Instantly an image popped up, it didn't seem to matter where anyone was in the round table no one had trouble seeing.

Hades smiled, "Let's continue shall we?" Many royals nodded their head, "well Mal would be engaged to Ben" a video seemed to appear as Hades spoke, I was on stage wearing my crown and a suit with Mal who was wearing no doubt one of Evie's creations, it was a dress that seems to fit the view of a dragon, I seemed to be singing to her while we danced in one spot, Mal was laughing looking away for the moment that I started to kneel. When she looked back, she let out a gasp I pulled out the box that held the ring but before I could see the ring itself a close up of Mal's reaction appeared, the tears in her eyes evident, the small gasp as she swallowed in a dry throat and her answer clearly saying one word, 'yes' followed by nods before the tears fell.

I clenched my fist clearing my throat to stop the lump forming.

I was so close!

I was so close, Hades said it himself I would be engaged.

Engaged.

But not because I was a fucking idiot who chooses not to believe my girlfriend.

I flinched when I felt a pair of hands around my left hand looking to my left. I saw it was my mom holding it for comfort and support. I tried to relax, deciding instead to focus on the royals' reaction to it. Manny smiled doing what I imagine is reminiscing their proposals but Ella and Aurora smiled before frowning realizing what their kids took away from me and Mal.

"The barrier would be down thanks to Ben" a video appeared Mal and I standing in front of the citizen's Mal holding the want with me by her side, I nod my head kissing her on the forehead before Mal used the want letting the barrier down, "Auradon along with the other Kingdoms would be prospering even better than before" A statics appeared showing the prosperity of the years before and after the barrier opened, Hades continued, "Audrey would have been dating someone from the Isle" he turned to smirk to Queen Leah and Stephan "and you would you look at that"

Hades passed it to Maleficent, who in response smirked, "now, now that is interesting"

Sharing laughs Hades continued, "it seems Audrey would have actually dated Gil the son of Gaston and even married him." a video of Audrey appeared, her meeting Gil at what looked like a party, them saying their vows and sealing it with a kiss, Aurora and Philip seemed happy for their daughter before realizing that her old future might not even happen thanks to her selfishness while King Stephan and Queen Leah looked appalled that it even happened.

"Let's see charmings...first off Ella and Kit here would have adopted Disellas daughter Dizzie, your douche of a son Chad would have married a doctor" A video appeared Ella was waiting in her castle with Kit by her side appearing anxious before the little girl appeared, Dizzie ran into Ella's arms. Ella looked at Kit with tears, everyone around new that Ella had wanted more kids but due to her mistreatment with her stepfamily her possibility of kids was every slim even within her pregnancy with Chad the doctors had told her it was dangerous, and they were right, she almost died during the procedure after that Kit didn't want to rick it and they both decided on no more kids. The short video was of Chad standing in the altar with a black-haired woman saying their vows they kissed. The image stilled, making eyes turn to Hades whose eyebrows knitted together "now that seems like that's already impossible"

"Impossible? Why?" Ella asked holding her husband's hand

"Well this girl died last month" he explained looking down at the paper snapping his fingers once more

"What? How" Kit asked looking at his wife.

"Oh, well found the root of the problem" Hades finally said "it seems she died of domestic violence her stepfather choked and beat her to death seems like before your son actually saved her before she could die but now that he is on the run with Audrey he never came to her aid" he let stopped reading "tragic actually." Ella, who had from the beginning of Hades' explanation tried to remain calm, broke down when the video showed up. The video itself showed the girl walking in Auradon City, she was dressed in a blue hoodie with old jeans that seemed too small for her height but fit probably due to her malnutrition. She continued to walk at a fast pace looking over her shoulder looking anxious to be home, houses on the screen appeared, then all of a sudden she was in front of her house. She stood there for a second looking ready to burst into tears before she hurried in, a man was sitting on the couch watching the news, she hurried into the kitchen making dinner she was there long before the man her stepfather walked in, he began questioning her, she kept her voice small but he started to raise his voice makes her flinch and back up to the wall. She started to cry, the man annoyed slapped her until she hit the ground. Before she could get up, he grabbed her by her hair and began dragging her up the stairs into a room she kept screaming and crying before he threw her into the ground. He yelled at her before taking his belt off. She started to take off her hoodie all while still crying.

Ella finally let her tears fall and sobbed "Oh god", before crying into her husband's chest. Kit himself looked away holding back his tears.

With her back facing the man she kneeled and he lifted his belt hitting her repeatedly. Her bottom lip was bleeding from keeping in her screams and her eyes seemed to stop being able to produce tears

"Chad would have saved her here," Hades said looking at his sheet of paper "what a shame."

Kit lifted his head and glared at Hades, "Why didn't you stop this, you could have done something"

Hades looked at him before pausing the video, "Look even if I did which trust me I would have, I was in the Isle, I don't have communication with my brothers or anyone in Olympus for that matter and in case you forgot I have a job, god of the underworld"

He looked at the video again before letting out a sign and waving his glowing hand with closed eyes whispering softly "μπορείτε να ξεκουραστείτε και να βρείτε τον ουρανό στο Elysium την ψυχή μου"

"What did you do right now?" Ella asked softly, he voices hoarse from the crying earlier.

Hades cleared his throat, "I gave her the passage to Elysium, heaven if you will, she will spend her days happy" Hades clenched his fist seeming to show some feelings other than anger to the council "she like Mal have suffered greatly it's the least I could do...at least I could prevent one from enduring more"

"And riddle me this Hades" King Stephan intervene "why is she some important, Mal that is because you have yet to tell us why she was so important that you need to show up"

"Its King Hades to you Stephan" his eyes glowed his rage, "and Mal is important and will grow to be powerful as she is the only daughter of a fae and a god" he leaned closer to King Stephan "I am Mal's father"

To room distilled before Hercules interfered "No that's not" he looked at hades "you are married to Persephone you swore to be faithful to her"

Hades clenched and unclenched his fist, while Maleficent surprisingly everyone laid a hand on his shoulder for support, "Persephone is dead." his eyes glowed darker the room colder than before ice forming in the int corner of the room

"Hades" maleficent finally said "that's enough"

He unclenched his fist relaxing and leaning against his chair looking at Maleficent before nodding

Maleficent continued for him, staring at Hercules giving no emotion whats so ever, "On Persephone's death bed he swore to himself and her that he would get vengeance, which is why he tried to take over Olympus, tried to take what was most important to him, his crown."

"Why? Why did you tell us this" Aurora asked breaking the silence looking down at her finger before looking up at Maleficent "why tell us the future? How did you even know the future?"

Hades turned to look at her, "I called in a favor to the Fates"

"The fates?" Jasmine questions

"The fates" my mother Bell started "they are three women that are daughters of Zeus, Clotho the spinner, Lachesis the alloter and Atropos the unturning or the inflexible" my mother looked at Hades for confirmation which he did by nodding, "it said that they can see the past, present, and future of every living thing specifically humans since they control their lifeline and end it"

"Correct" Hades said ending the silence, "the control how long someone lives and I control what happens to them after death" he looked over to Maleficent "κακό μου fae can you explain the why"

Malficient rolled her eyes but complied, "Well bestie" Aurora cringed at the name flinching even, "Its to show you and everyone in this council that Audreys actions your daughters actions do have consequences" her eyes flashed a green just like Mals do "she hurt _my_ daughter, influeced that stupid boy" Queen Leah looked ready to protest along with King Stephan but Malficient quickly shut them down satring down at them, "and yes I dare say influced becyase that moron could not and would not have acted agasint Mal inless he was prompted to or maybe even seduced by your precoius granddaughter because frankingly he doesnt have the balls to do it" she continued to stare them down,"so if you even for a second think that will not more earth water and sky to find justice for my daughter you are mistaken becyase everyhtign she suffered because of the insolent brat I will make sure is barely a fraction of what I will do to her" the room began to be quiet many in fear began to hold their paernts hand tightly suddently she stood up nocking her chair on the floor with her hands flat on the table staring down at everyone, her wings began to come out as well as her horns and even bagan to let out a glwoing green auora around her "I will make sure that she pays for every bruise, every burn every scar on my daughter's body. Every nightmare, every rule, every fear planted by that son of a bitch, Audrey will pay and I won't stop searching for her until she does" Maleficent's chair was on the floor began to move back into place allowing Maleficent to sit down, "so if anyone of you are withholding information about their whereabouts I suggest you come clean now because today I will show mercy to you but I will not in the future"

Many gulped but nodded their heads

"Now," Hades said "since we are in discussion of finding them. What are some places that they might go to?"

The room was silent for second many eyes went over to the Charmington family and the Greystone family, Ella cleared her throat, "my old home, where I lived with my step-family" she looked at her husband "Chad liked to visit the garden and barn when he was little"

Maleficent before anyone would say a world pulled out her scepter, well her wand at the moment, that had been resting on her hair serving as a hair holder for two strands of hair on either side of her head, she allowed it to reach full height, waved it and a map of the Auradon and all its kingdom appeared covering the table, but it wasn't flat like a map it was a 3D projection of the buildings, there were even people on it walking around as if it were alive.

All the royals surprised and scared stood up husbands in front of their wives, Queen Leach gasped, "Ben?! Did you give her her scepter? Are you mad? Do you know what she could do with that?"

I circled walking to where the charmington Kingdom was and pointed to Ella's old home, "this is the place Queen Ella was talking about" Maleficent snapping her fingers let the area turn red "he also might be here, we build a treehouse when were small together around here" I placed my finger on the tree house a few miles from Ella's home

"Ben, are you even listening?" Queen Leach continued to speak "do you know what you've done? How dangerous that thing is with that woman?"

"He also might be in the Hiver Charmantton Kingdom, Queen Snow White King Florian's kingdom, he said he bought a cabin near the town around this area," I said generalizing the area he had told me, the area like the rest turned red.

"And judging from her family she most likely went to fairies cabin in the woods," maleficent said turning the area red

"Ben, do you hee this madness you don't know the magic she could possess with the specter? She is using you?!"

"will you shut up you, brainless women I believe you need to address your King, my future son in law with his royal title" I smiled maybe she doesn't hate me "wipe your smile blondie" she turned to look at Queen Leah pulling her scepter in front of her, "Let me give you and everyone in this room a lesson on magic" she put her scepter in front of her "Do you know what this is"

"It's where you draw your magic from" Aurora spoke first.

Maleficent rolled her eyes, "Oh Beastie you truly are stupid, I'm sure your parents told you that" she got closer to Aurora " but have you learned nothing from me" she put the scepter on her left hand " Now lets clear anything up to about my scepter. It has no real magic, this scepter is nothing but a piece of wood holding a gemstone from the Moors called Malgorzata its a reminder of the person I became. That. is. it." she stared down at everyone. "Now can we continue?"

"But yours?!" Anna took a deep breath "I thought you were a fairy-like Fairy godmother?"

Maleficent rolled her eyes, she looked at me before letting out a sigh, "Do any of you have a history of magic or magical creatures? Oh, how could I forget magic is banned" she looked at me again "tell me Ben do you know the difference between us?"

"Uh" I cleared my throat, "You're a different type of Faeries. Mal and yourself are faes born with strong feathered wings and have horns and can do magic with your hands."

"Why do I keep it then?" she motioned towards her scepter

"Because they kept you balanced when your wings were taken from you. A faes balance is mostly thanks to their wings, when gone they have trouble walking."

Maleficent gave me a nod of approval letting her horns and wings show, many gasped in wonder, she walked over to me before turning, "Fairy godmother?"

I stood up straighter, "Fairy godmother is a fairy-like the Blue fairy, they have a magic wand that helps them focus their magic, they don't have wings"

"Meaning?" Maleficent continued to test me.

"They don't work, it's more like for show. They usually show up to help someone, like a Fairy godmother with Ella and the Blue fairy with Pinocchio"

"Tinker Bell?"

"She is a fay. They are small, divided into different seasons based on their talents. They work in groups to help change the seasons, their talents can vary from manipulating water to animals to making things. They live rather isolated and don't use wands."

"Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather?"

Saying their names you can tell she was already irritated, "they are fatas. They are known to be the three good fairies but are fatas. They, when a child is born, usually bless them with a gift to welcome them into the new world. They don't have strong magic and are limited like the fays in magic, their magic consisted only in beautiful things. They also use a wand-like a fairy which is why they are confused a lot of the time"

Hades stood up, "I got to say Ben I'm impressed. Not a lot of people know the different types of Faeries. Did Mal-"

I interrupted him before he could finish, "No I learned after she...left."

The air around grew cold, I looked at Maleficent who had her back turned to all of us, she tensed up. She cleared her throat before walking back to the table and pulling up the map, "now, we should check the moors as well as the fairies cottage" both spots turned red, she looked in a hurry to leave, probably worried about Mal, "Anywhere else? Not so good day" letting her wings fade as well as her horns, she miniaturized her scepter and turned to leave with Hades by her side not before giving me nod "I have a very busy schedule."

I turned to look at the royals, "That is all"

Many nodded looking ready to leave but before anyone could make it out the doors King Stephan opened his mouth

"Then why keep it?" King Stephan said, "and where does the glow come from when it was taken from you?"

Maleficent stayed still for a second before turning around, "I keep it as a reminder of why and how I became the person I am today, the mistress of all evil as you all say right? I keep it remember those who betrayed me" she turned to look at Aurora before looking at Stephan, "and for your information, it glows because of the magic from the gemstone" she enlarged her scepter "its glow largens when someone from my bloodline is close, even if adopted, even though I try to get rid of the recognition" she looked at Aurora who gulped "and trust me I've tried" she turned back to King Stephan "it won't leave"

Before anyone could say a word the doors opened. Mal walked looking like an excited bunny. Mal froze for a second but gave a small wave to everyone in the room before she pulled Maleficent to a clear area a bit away from Hades. Giving her look she told her to stay before taking a step back. Closing her eyes she squinted and pulled her arms closer to her chest. Opening one eye first she smiled excitedly but when she put her hands on top of her head her expression completely changed. Mals eyebrows knitted together, her lips pouting before letting out a moan in distress before letting her head fall in Maleficent's chest. Maleficent's eyes widened before recovering quickly.

"What?" Maleficent asked, lifting her hand to Mal's hair.

Mal leaned away before looking at her mom still pouting, "I thought I finally got down the transformation"

I looked at her confused. Transformation?

It seemed like Maleficent knew what she was talking about, "Okay here's a trick." she put her arms in her daughter's shoulders, "Take a deep breath," Mal did as she was told, "now imagine your horns, their probably black have a loop forming yet still small. Your wings are probably small too, brown beautiful yet strong's wings" Mal let out a sign and when she did green magic surrounded her back and the top of her head, her horns appeared as well as her wings.

Gain the royals gasped in wonder.

They seriously need to stop. Like didn't they grow up with magic?

I on the other hand smiled, she looked beautiful

Mal opened her one eye again, "Are they-"

"See for yourself" Maleficent pointed at the mirror next to them, against the wall.

Mall frowned, "But I-I. Oh, my gods" she let out a squeal as she saw her horns just barely on the frame of the mirror, I smiled, Mal was usually too short, being only 5'2 and the mirror being at exactly her height against the wall meant she couldn't see herself but the horns themselves gave her a bit of a height letting her reach the mirror. She quickly turned to me, giving me a huge smile and walking into my arms.

I gave her a tight squeeze before kissing her head, "Let's go." I looked at Hades and Maleficent, "I think our meeting is finished we will have another meeting according to our monthly _scheduled_ meetings"

But again before we could make it out the door someone had to interrupt

"You seriously can't think this is safe?" Queen Leah questions "the spells? My daughter was raised by fairies because of that girl's mother" she looked away from Mal to Maleficent "that women"

Mal took a step in her direction "I-I" before she could take another step she stopped herself and turned to look at me "I feel like I've had this conversation before"

I froze.


	22. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen**

Maleficent POV

I watched the maids run back and forth trying to prepare for the Halloween Festival as I made my way down to breakfast. Walking to the table I saw everyone, Ben sat at the head of the table with Mal in his lap much to my disapproval because to his and her reasoning there were no chairs left in the ten seated tables. Next to Ben on the right was the only seat left. Right in front of Hades. Looking up from his food he smirked which I ignored and made my way to the seat.

Mal looked up from her plate, face stuffed with strawberries and waffles, and gave me an excited wave. Swallowing all her food she moved up to grab the bowl that was usually filled with strawberries but was empty this time. Picking it up she frowned realizing the bowl was empty before her eyes lit up looking at me and shoving the bowl over to me. I gave her a questioning look before her eyes drifted from the bowl to me.

"No" before moving to grab the waffles on the plate.

Mal frowned at me before pouting "Please?"

I gave her a hard look before letting out a sigh and taking the bowl and waving my hands. Instantly the bowl was filled with strawberries, a beautiful tint of red both cut and whole.

Mal instantly took the bowl from my hands pulling the bowl towards her chest and began munching away. She took a strawberry in her mouth humming to herself happily most likely swinging her legs a bit while Ben looked at her with adoration.

Made me almost believe his love for her was real.

But love was an illusion. And unnecessary one at that.

Hades let out a chuckle interrupting my train of thought, "If only everyone could see you now" Turing to look at him he raised his hands like he was showing a sign " the mistress of evil persuaded by a single simple please"

I rolled my eyes "yes and right next to it, God of the underworld panics from a frown"

Hades' smile drops. I gave him a smirk when I heard Carlos and Jay let out laughs before terribly covering up the act with unconvincing coughs.

Breakfast ended shortly after while we all moved to the family room while I taught Mal magic. Everyone was present, Belle and Adam were playing checkers, Jay and Carlos were playing a video game, the girls were on their phones laughing at videos, Ben was doing paperwork and Hades was watching the lesson, trying to make me squirm and lose focus.

"Now Mal we are going to heal this plant," I said bringing the pot closer to her, the plant itself was turning brown and was so fragile a simple movement made its leaves and stems fall.

She gave me a nervous look before moving, "I don't-"

"Yes, you can." I gave her a look "Now I want you to have your hand open below the pot, raise your hand slowly and as you do curl your fingers into your palm before ending with your palm closed." she followed my instructions, she practiced a few more times before we moved into actually before the spell "Now I want you to imagine in your head the seed of the plant, its roots the plant sprouting, the leaves green and full" Mal closed her eyes while she listened to my voice and lifted her hand, allowing her magic to flow around her.

Opening her eyes slowly she only looked at me, afraid that the spell didn't work. Instead of saying anything I let my eyes do the talking and motioned for her to look down, when she did she let out a squeal of excitement noticing that the now living plant was a strawberry bush. The bush had sprouted so many beautiful tiny strawberries all bite-sized.

Mal immediately grabbed one before I could stop her and eat one, she moved to eat another one but Ben's voice stopped her "Mal you need to wash them first."

Looking over to him was holding a paper squirming through it before signing it, Mal to contemplate but still shoved it into her mouth which caused Hades to laugh.

I cleared my throat which caused Mal to stop shoving her mouth with strawberries, "Your transformation?"

Mal nodded her head, swallowing the rest of her shoved strawberries in her mouth before resting the plant on the coffee table. Taking a deep breath she snapped her fingers letting her magic take over. Her transformation was much quicker than the first time which was a few days ago maybe a week ago. Her horns appeared instantly while her wings took a few more seconds.

She immediately touched the top of her head, feeling her horns, she turned to face me giving me a hopeful look. I had said that if she could transform successfully in a week I would tell her about Moors.

I nodded my head, finally agreeing to her demand considering today was the last opportunity for her. Jumping up she smiled, her wings almost causing a mess as they began wanting to expand and stretch.

I opened my mouth to congratulate her but was cut off with new feet walking into the room, " Your majesty we finished with the decorations for tonight" Moving my eyes from Mal I saw a tall girl, maybe the same age as Mal, her black hair was pulled into a low bun, she wore a pair of jeans with a long sleeve and the castle symbol.

"Thank you", Ben did look up from his paperwork.

the girl looked disappointed and upset but began leaving before turning and adding with a smile, "your Majesty would you like to see them?"

Ben finally looked up but not towards her direction instead he looked at Mal, "Do you want to go?"

Mal who had been chewing on the strawberries yet again nodded enthusiastically. The girl waiting looked angry and stared at Mal With envy before Ben turned to look at her and nodded dismissing her. And she left with a tight forced smile.

Mal ended up convincing everyone to go, we all made our way down to the garden where the decorations for our station would be.

Ben after the meeting with the royal council had convinced us, Hades and I to participate in the "Halloween Festival''. The festival itself invited everyone in the kingdom to the Beast Castle to celebrate the holiday. Every kingdom was to have something for the festival. Ben has decided to have Hades and I do some 'tricks' from our own story, meaning he wants us to play the villains in the history he has written about us. This meant that for our area we were to have a blue fire, a lake with a small wooden boat to represent the lake of Styx, green fire, and a spinning wheel and vines with thorns. But because not all the kids would want to go to our areas Jay, Carlos and Evie will serve as entertainment singing songs and showing them their expertise. Mal, since she is not big with crowds, will be by Ben's side to keep her safe if Audrey tries anything.

Walking by we saw the other stands being prepared. We walked over to the props set out for our area. It was...boring. Honestly for a place where they can do magic? But then again for some stupid reason, they choose not to.

The 'the lake' wasn't even a lake, it was like a pool for dogs, the thorn wall was just as worst it was, it was wood only reaching Mals height. Behind it was even worse, the spindle wheel wasn't even touchable it was painted into the background.

"This looks terrible," Carlos said. Jane elbowed him giving him a look

"He's right," Jay said, nodding, gaining a fist pump from Carlos.

"It doesn't look that bad," Evie said trying to stay positive everyone gave her a look, "okay it does"  
"This looks nothing like the underworld," Hades said looking at the decorations in distaste

Looking around I noticed everything in our area was terrible.

Hearing Mal grunt, I turned to look at her, "I can't see. I want to see it" she then tied to jump to look at behind the 'wall of thorns'

"Here," Ben then putting his hands on her waist lifted her to look at the mess.

"Oh," Mal said looking around "it looks ugly"

Everyone broke into a smile, moving my hand slowly I fixed the decorations making everything more realistic yet child friendly.

For Hades, he had a throne with torches behind him as well as a more cavelike background. The river was big enough to allow a boat with 6 kids to get in, I made the river sparkle. The river also was like a ride allowing them to go around before letting them choose to go to Hades or from the river I had an illusion of a smaller Cerberus may be as tall as Mal.

For my side, I had the wall of thorns up with a castle background. The thorn was moved when someone tried to walk in yet for a coalition were also sought to the touch. The spindle wheel was in the middle of the room with a bed on the side with red roses surrounding the area. Yet before that, there was the illusion of the moors.

"There," said "better?"

"Yes but it's missing something," Hades said

I rolled my eyes, "what?"

"The gemstones" he smirked before snapping his fingers "i am the god of riches", the gemstones he summoned, he placed inside the river and a few on my side along with gold coins, "after all what is a dragon without its riches"  
I opened my mouth to give him a snarky response but was cut off.

A raven landed in front of us making its way closer to me, waving my hand. I turned the raven into a man.

Diaval.

"My Lady" he bowed before reporting what he had found, "I searched the cabin, they clearly stayed there but they are now gone, Balthazar said he saw four people tried to enter the moors, the wall of thorns almost opened when a girl with brown hair reached for the wall but it closed on her"

"Audrey." I said, "Does Balthazar know the rest of the people?"

"No, one was a blond man and the other two had their heads covered"

"I see."

"Maleficent, I think they might-"

"Wait." Jay interrupted.

At that moment I noticed everyone had stopped talking and were looking at Diaval and I.

"That's the Diablo? your raven?" Jay asked.

Diaval rolled his eyes, "It's Diaval, not Diablo, just another thing they changed Jay."

"He just turned into a man?" Evie uttered, completely shocked.

"Yes." I opened my mouth to explain pausing for a second but quickly waved my hand making Diaval into a raven.

"Stephan, Leah." I turned around. "Well do come in?"

They were both at the interface of our side, looking around distasteful. It was Leah who answered, "We'd rather not, we're just looking around"

I walked closer to them, Hades not far from me, "I heard your granddaughter was lurking around the moors? She should be careful, there are a lot of people who would want her dead in the moors"

"Are you threatening us?" Stephan asked

Hades wrapped his arms around my shoulders, "No more of a warning after all death is a one-way ticket"

"But it shouldn't matter, after all, it's just a rumor that she was lurking in the moors" I let out a laugh "I mean don't tell me she is such an idiot that she thought the moors would help her" I looked at them again "Unless someone told her it would be a good idea"

Leah paled, "We don't have any idea what you're talking about!"

Stephan glared, "Are you insinuating that we know where she is?"

"Of course not, after all, that could be treason"

Stephan scoffed, "Let's go"

Grabbing her hand he dragged her away pulling.

"Let go." I finally said once they were gone.

"What?" Hades asked, "I thought we were supposed to be together?"

I scoffed, and walked over to the booth, "Don't forget it's an act. A strategy. To show that we are united, they don't need to know the truth"

He smirked, "Why?"

"Because Hades they will try to divide us, if we show unity then we are strong and-"

"And unstoppable"

I turned to face him, "This is serious, they don't like us and will find any excuse to send us back to the Isle."

With another flick of the wrist, I turned Diaval back into a man.

"Now where were we?" I asked looking at the group.

"Umm Diaval a man" Carlos said, shocked.

"Oh that, a few days before I cursed Aurora I saved Diaval from being eaten and he became my most loyal servant"

"Friend." Diaval cut in, "her most loyal friends"

I rolled my eyes, "No you are not"

He turned to look at me, giving me a look "Really? Then why was I the first person you told that you were pregnant with Mal"

Hades finally reaching the group turned to glare at me and Diaval, "Pardon? Did you just say you knew about Mal first?"

Diaval gave him a smirk, "Yes actually"

Beast then interrupted Hades and Diavals glares, "How? The Isle was closed and he was out in Auradon"

Letting out a sigh, I decided to put an end to all the glares being thrown at each other, It was a day when they were bringing new shipments Diaval crossed and I told him"

"How did he know my name?" Jay asked, looking confused.

Diaval let out a smile, "I know all your names, when you first crossed over to Auradon Maleficent asked me to look out for you guys her daughter more specifically."

I turned to glare at him, "Yes I did but you let her fall for the soon to be king!"

"How was I supposed to interfere!" he then pouted, "every single time i got closer they would all scream they had dogs chase me around!"

Hades let out a laugh, "You're scared of dogs?"

I slapped Hades over the head, "Wolves and dogs eat ravens, he was fearing for his life."

Hades looked shocked, "So you're defending him?"

"Yes he's my friend and he found Mal"

"What do you mean?" Ben asked cutting in holding Mal closer to him like he was going to lose her, Mal on the other hand looked confused but smiled when he pulled her closer rubbing her face into his chest.

"Diaval had the guards follow him closer to where Mal was so they could hear her" i turned to look at Divial before looking at Mal, "Divial has always been Mals protector, very similar to when Aurora was a child"

"So did he find anything useful," Hades asked glaring at Diaval

We turned to look at Diaval, who was smirking looking happy that he was pissing off the god of the underworld "Yes actually" He turned to look at me concerned "I think the Audrey might be looking for Uma"

"Uma?" Carlos asked "But we have been trying to find her with no luck. How could she find her before us?"

"The magic mirror." I said looking at Evie "is it in the museum?"

"Yes"

I gave Ben a look and he nodded his head, "I'll have guards patrolling the museum, especially the villains and their magic items."

Before we could discuss anything else, Evie's phone rang, "Oh my gods, we only have 2 hours to get ready!" the girl's eyes widen before looking at Evie "we have to go." All the girls quickly ran back to the castle leaving behind Mal who was still in the arms of Ben, Mal let out a sigh before continuing to cuddle with Ben

"MAL" Evie yelled, making her flinch, Evie then walked closer to Mal pulling her by her hand "let's go! that includes you!"

She let out a groan before walking with Evie back to the castle.

Three hours later every booth had kids and teenagers around. But of course, Hades and I's sections were empty, after all, what parent would want their kids to come near villains after all they could get cursed.

Stepping out of my area I watched the VK's sing a few songs to the younger kids. Jane and Lonnie had even joined the VK's singing songs from their parents.

"Awe you Mawifwien" followed by a tug on my clothes, looking down I saw a little girl dressed in a poofy dress with dyed purple hair and a golden fake tiara. Behind her was a little boy with messy hair dressed like a prince holding a fake sword hearing a crown with a lady who looked like the little girl's mother

"Yes" giving her a look

She gave me a huge smile, "Gweat" she then grabbed my arm pulling me to my booth with the little boy and her mother following close behind.

Stopping right in front of the fake thorn wall she looked at me with a serious look, "I need you to pwove twat we" she pointed to the little boy "is my pwince and twuest wove"

I looked down at the girl, "Oh and why is that?"

She looked straight into my eyes, "Bewause Wena is twing to take wim away sawing we's wer pwince" I raised an eyebrow confused, she gave me an exasperated look, "sooo I weed you to wake me asweep like Awrora so Mawon can wake me up"

I looked at her mother who looked embarrassed but gave me a small smile and nod

I don't know why she trusts me but okay.

"Okay" I took a step back into the hidden fake thorns the girl before I was gone gave me a big smile.

Taking a deep breath I rolled my eyes, "This is pathetic '' clearing my throat I made the thorn wall separate making small thunder appear, a light green fire/ glow behind my eyes along with the rest of my body, and lastly I made my scepter glow.

Soon I had everyone's attention, "Listen well all of you," I walked closer to the little girl who surprisingly seemed to be ready to jump up and down, her prince being held by the little girl's mother.

"This little princess shall prick her finger on the spindle of a spinning wheel and fall into a deep sleep" I curled around the girl who was now actually jumping excitedly "true love kiss is the only thing that will break this curse!"

Everyone around started to gasp murmuring to themselves about the situation, many began to step back in fear. The show the VK's were holding was paused to look at the event.

With a wave of my hand the thorn wall opened revealing the spindle wheel, "Go on '' I pushed the little girl forward as the spindle began to glow with my finger down. I made the little girl's eyes also turn green with a glow making everything more realistic.

This little beasty actually ran to the spindle squinted her eyes but hit the needle, before she fell, I, of course, caught her and laid her on a bed.

I turned to look at the boy, "Do you dare save the princess"

The little boy puffed out his chest holding his fake sword, "Yes"

I turned to the crowd, "This prince challenges me, you are all witnesses! But if he wants to save her, he needs to answer these questions." I turned to look at him kneeling down to his level staring at him, "What is the princess name?"

Without hesitation, he gives me the sappiest smile, "Awtwea."

"What is her favorite color?"

"Pwink"

"What is her favorite food?"

"Strawbewwy"

I continued to stare at him before looking at the little girl's mother, "Are his words true"

She gives me a big smile, "Yes."

I stood up, "Prince you have defeated me," he gave me grin "you may save the princess"

Walking in front of him I led him to the wall of thorns, he looked around in wonder, the lake that I made had fishes swimming around fireflies roaming around, I let the wall remain open for everyone to see, he walked over to the bed but because it was too tall the only thing that the audience could see was his hair, and he could only see her puffy dress that was sticking out.

Turning to look at me raised his hands, "Wan you wift me?"

Rolling my eyes I compiled letting him wrap his tiny arms around my neck and his legs around my waist. I walked closer to her the beasties little face

"Now give her a kiss," I said "Not on the lips on her cheek, she's too young for that" I instructed him on the bed, he leaned down close to her cheek but at the last minute he changed his direction and kissed her lips.

"Oh you little bugger"

The little girl opens her eyes smiling wide hugging her little prince before screaming "I kwe it!", the audience applauded. I rolled my eyes, she would have opened up regardless of who kissed her but I guess letting her believe it is fine.

"Now it's time for your treat, after all, you did receive a trick" I pulled out a basket with a snow globe for her, holding the moment forever, a pink everlasting rose and a pack of chocolate-covered strawberries. For the boy, I pulled out a basket with a dragon action figure that can project the moment a golden coin and a mini chocolate cake.

The little girl and boy squealed, "Twank you Mawfiwent"

"Now let's get you down" both wrapping their arms around me, I carried them down to the little girl's mother who took their baskets from them and thanked me.

After that other kids, as well as teens, wanted to come over, of course, I needed to change the questions and scared many teens. Hades even had a couple of kids his way, mostly boys wanting to get closer to Cerberus and some even taking some jewels which he allowed.

I even heard him tell a kid dressed as a dragon, "Sure take some, after all, what's a dragon without her riches?"

I rolled my eyes before turning to the Vk's some kids were walking around behind the wall of thorns hiding from their parents. Their giggles were loud which of course had three adults in front of the wall of thorns fast. One gave me a smile as a thank you while the other two looked spectacular like I was going to curse their kids any seconds. I opened the wall letting the kids be seen by their parents. The kids let out laughs and giggles one even tried to run before who I'm guessing is his mom caught him.

Soon all the parents had their kids in their arms making their way to leave.

"Miss Maleficent" I turned to look at the same mom who caught her son.

"Yes"

"Is this yours" she turned to look at her son, "show her"

In his tiny hands, he held a beautiful gem, I swallowed, I had thought there was only one.

_I blinked my eyes open letting out a small yawn before burying my face into the body next to me. I let out a smile before cuddling closer to him. His arm wrapped around my body tightened pulling me closer to him. I placed a kiss on his chest before turning around so my back was towards him, immediately he moved from his back to his side. He continued to bury his head onto the side neck still more asleep than awake. _

_I let out a small giggle, "Good morning Aidoneus"_

"_Mmm Persephone" _

_I immediately froze. _

_Persephone?_

_I swallowed the lump in my throat. Trying to keep my breath even I let out little breaths before finally being able to respond_

"_Go back to sleep it's still early A-Aidoneus" his name felt so bitter coming out of my mouth._

_Letting out a humm of understanding, he moved his head to let it rest on the pillow, kissing the top of my scar from the loss of my wings before falling asleep. His kiss set out pain all over my body just like when Stephan cut my wings. _

_I blinked back my tears trying to breathe through the pain, Hades didn't seem to notice and in fact, he just pulled me closer. I felt his chest touching my back and I realized how exposed I was. I was naked underneath. I-I needed to get out. Carefully I tried to get his arm off of me but all it did was make him tighten his hold. _

_I blinked back my tears, "I-uhh" i cleared my throat "A-Aidoneus I need to use the bathroom"_

_He let out a groan in protest but let me go, "Hurry back."_

_I got up as quickly as I could before quietly grabbing all my clothes. Changing quickly, I rushed out to the hall when I heard the bed squeaking as Hades moved around. I carefully got out of his cave but not before grabbing a coat hanging on the rack to cover myself with. It was still early so there was barely anyone outside making it easier to go home. The cold wind was nipping at my face, making everything feel more surreal. _

_Did it mean nothing to him?_

_Was this a mistake?_

_Did he use me to forget her?_

_Once inside I didn't know how to feel. I felt numb. I felt dazed like this was all a bad dream. I clumsily moved to sit on my couch letting out a breath I didn't know I was holding. I ran my fingers through my hair before rubbing my hands anxiously. I looked down at my ring finger. Instantly feeling my stomach twist and turn. Shivers of disgust passed through my body, I tried to rub my arms hoping that it would get rid of the shivers but it seems to make things worse. My nausea got worse and soon I began to gag bad enough that it made me run to the bathroom to throw up. _

_I stayed down hoping to calm down, I began to tap my fingers on the floor trying to match my breathing to it. Finally calm I heard the tapping sound of metal against the tile floor. The ring was rather simple but he had told me the gemstone was rare and perfect for our love. _

_He had said it was a rare gemstone that was found right after he had overthrown his father and he had first arrived in the underworld. He had said that not even today he or anyone else had found the gemstone. He said that it was destiny for us to meet and for me to have it because it represents us and our love._

_The gemstone itself shifted to different colors, away from the sunlight it was a beautiful blue and green but when hit with the sunlight turned into a reddish-purple with gold specks. _

"Uhh Miss" the mom asked again

I shook my head, "Yes it is" i looked at the little boy whose names fascinated by the color-changing gem "But I will let him keep it"

I lifted the little boy's head so he was looking at me, "Hey little booger" he gave me a toothy smile, "this gem is special" he nodded his head "give it to a special girl or boy, okay?" he nodded his head "And if you don't I will curse you" his eyes widened and the mom gasped but before she could leave the boy busted out giggling his high pitch screams making the mom relax.

"Thank you for the gift," the mom said, smiling, which I returned with a nod before she and her soon left, not before he gave me a big wave goodbye.

I tried to stay calm, it was gone. That should be good. I tried to even out my breath. Thankfully my attention was diverted when I heard trumpets being played.

"Oh my gods!" a girl squealed, "It's king Ben and Lady Mal!"

"Oh my!"

"Dam," a guy said, looking at Mal before getting slapped in the back of the head by his date.

It seemed like everyone stopped to watch the king and Mal.

King Ben was wearing a knight's outfit completed all with a sword with the royal symbol of the best castle. Mal was wearing a purple outfit with fake dragon wings and her horns out into the open, her dress was styled to appear like dragon scales.

They walked around greeting everyone, Ben more than Mal of course but she let her magic run free, to entertain the kids, making them giggle. Ben mostly stuck to the talk while Mal gave shy smiles and nods, squeezing Ben's hands if it was too much, which then made him move directions or hold her closer. Making their way to the dance floor they prepared themselves for the dance. Instead of a complicated dance, the King had chosen a slow and steady similar to the waltz to not overwhelm Mal.

I watched from afar as Ben and Mal danced holding each other like they were each other's anchor. I clenched my fist rubbing my thumbs on the sides of both my pointer fingers. They were both in love. That was clear to anyone, but that still didn't stop Mal from getting hurt. It made things worse. She was betrayed by everyone she called family. By her friends. By her soulmate. Love will always be a weakness.

I almost jumped when I felt a warm breath tickle my neck from his proximity, "That could be us you know?"

I rolled my eyes, "That could never be us" I moved away from him

"And why is that?" he asked taking a step forwards

Looking at him without any hesitation i answered him, "Because your heart still only belongs to Persephone"

He opened his mouth to deny the statement but like every time we had this discussion no words came out, I began walking back to the castle.

"Do you think she'll forgive him? Them?" he asked, I stopped walking, "how do you think Mal will react finding out the truth?"

I turned to look at him before moving to look at Ben and Mal who were still dancing "Let's just say...in that scenario I hope she's more like you" as I recalled my betrayal before walking away leaving the party and Hades.

As I continued to walk to the Castle I walked a bit around the garden making every wilting flower grow and I could even reach the castle a guard ran to me out of breath, "the mirror has been stolen along with your spellbook"

"Don't inform the King!" I said before he could tell Ben, he gave me confused look, "Audrey could be heading here inform the other guards but don't act unless you are sure you see her, we don't need to alert or give out information that we know" he nodded his head "Keep my daughter safe"

Before he could respond I transported myself to the museum and of course, the first thing in the display was the spinning wheel. Rolling my eyes I walked in up the stairs to the Villains sections. I stopped to examine the room, everything seemed fine nothing seemed out of place. Walking closer to my display I saw a stand missing my spellbook and even from where I stood I saw that the Evil Queen's mirror was gone. I saw a hair accessory left on the floor, I raised an eyebrow before examining the room. Hmmm_ take the bait or let it slide_ I thought Well we are this far so why a second though I kneeled to pick up the accessory I soon as I did it triggered a net to fall onto me. Again with the same trick. I winced as the metal burned my skin taking a slow breath I pushed my wings out to get the iron net off of me. The sound echoed in the room as it fell, taking my statue alongside it. I let out a deep breath, looking down at hands. Using my scepter for the support I was able to get up, my knees still shaky hearing a light step. I quickly turned around but before I could fully react I felt the impact.

The burning was unbearable. I opened my mouth letting out a silent scream as he pulled out the sword from my chest.

He gave me a horrified look, "I-uh-I'm sorry" with his shaky hand he quickly dropped the bloody sword making a run to the exit occasionally looking back while shaking his head, his hand still trembling.

I tried to stay calm, trying to steady my breathing while I put pressure over my wound. Soon my mouth began to fill with a metallic taste, I let out hissing sounds as I tried to inhale and exhale before shifting my body sideways so I wouldn't choke. I stared at the entrance waiting for someone to come in, soon black dots began to fill my vision. My eyes began to flutter close. I tried reaching for scepter with my left hands but the hand seemed so heavy. I felt the blood pour down the side of my mouth, the pain almost seemed to go numb.

I couldn't, I couldn't take it anymore, I let my eyes drop

Hades.

* * *

**Dang!**

**surprisingly enough that was one of the hardest chapters I have EVER written I don't know if it got across the character I wan Maleficent to be but ehh.**

**thank you so much for the reviews I really appreciate them. Sorry I was gone for so long that time away was not planned but with COVID things have been changing in my life. **

**anyways next chapter is going to rated M. for three reasons**

**\- sexual acts**

**-drug/ alcohol**

**-language**

**this next chapter was also pretty hard and it is in the POV of the queen of mean.**

**Audrey.**

**review what chapter POV you want to see. **


	23. Chapter 20 (M)

**this is rated M**

**rated M**

**Sexual scenes**

**rape**

**drug**

**you've been warned**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty (M)**

Audrey POV

I tapped my foot against the floor waiting for him to come back, rolling my eyes. I finally saw his shadow. "So did you do it?"

"I-uh yeah" he nodded his head

I grinned jumping closer to him, "right in the heart" wrapping my arms around his waist

He nodded, his mouth snapped shut and his eyes looked at his hand that was still trembling.

My smile faded, letting him go. I walked us over to the secluded bench. Sitting him down, I straddled his lap before moving his hands to thighs. I wrapped my arms around his neck gently massaging his scalp.

"Thank you, Chaddy '' I kissed his lips, he didn't react, "I love you" nothing.

"what's wrong?", I scooted forward gently pulling his hair and began kissing his neck before roughly biting his ear

He jumped, making me gasp in pleasure, feeling him, moving my hands, I pulled his hair making him look at me, "Chad?"

He looked into my eyes, staying silent for a long time before he moved one hand to my butt kneading it and pulling me closer, making me moan while the other hand moved towards the back of my neck before he pulled me into a hard kiss.

He pulled on my lower lip gently sucking before shoving his tongue into my mouth. He continued to kiss me until I was out of breath but instead of stopping he moved to neck sucking and biting making me moan, "Chad"

He stopped for second grabbing my chin with his left hand, breathing heavily he thrust his hips up, "you love me"

I groaned, not liking my response he thrust up again pulling my hair, "you love me right?"

"Yes," I moaned out.

he continued to kiss my neck making me groan out of the pain before he bit my earlobe, "Your mine Audrey! Do you think Ben could treat you like I do? Do what I do for you?" he cupped my breast before squeezing it "Do you think he can make you feel this good?"

I shook my head "No"

Wrapping his arms around me he pushed me against a tree, "Do you think he can fuck you like I do?" I wrapped myself against him letting him use me "He's probably a fucking virgin!" he stopped for a second to look at me our heavy breaths mixing and my breast pushed against his chest, he caressed my cheek, "He's a fucking idiot for letting you go"

Pushing me harder against the wall he held my arms up and continued to thrust into me while touching my breast. He continued to kiss, muttering 'Mine' once in while letting my eyes roll to the back of my head, I smirked before letting out a groan when he thrust into me.

Ben a fucking virgin I internally rolled my eyes, hilarious, he let one of the hands-down which allowed me to dig them into his back just like he liked it, he let out a groan bitting my skin harder. Chad continued to dry hump me like there was no tomorrow he was nothing like Ben.

I let out groan just thinking about him, imagining him fucking me, that would be a dream come true. His strong arms wrapped around me, his chest pressed against mine. Mal was fucking lucky to get into his pants before I could.

I pulled Chad closer imagining it was Ben fucking me.

Ben touched me.

"Audrey" groaned while he dug his face into his neck, biting as he came. I pulled his face from my neck kissing him with passion, I pulled his hair pushing his head closer to me, I bit and sucked his bottom lip before smashing our lips together into a sloppy kiss.

"My King" I breathed out before he pulled me into another kiss,

"You're mine" I heard Ben's voice "all mine, mine to love, mine to fuck" he squeezed my breast before bitting them "these are mine" he moved down to my ass squeezing it, "this is mine", he thrust up, "this is mine, your pussy is mine", he cupped it making me gasp, "mine to fuck"

"Yours", I breathed out squirming, I opened my eyes coming down from high.

Blonde.

Blonde fucking hair.

Not brown.

Chad. Not Ben.

He cupped me again digging his hands onto me, breathing heavily, "King? Why did you call me that?" he pinched my clit making me gasp, "Did you think I was him? Did you think I was Ben?"

"No," Yes. "Of course not Chad, you're my king" Dimwitt, my only king is Ben.

He smirked, "King? I like that"

I smiled at him rubbing his chest, giving him an innocent look, "you won't abandon me right Chad?"

He shook his head, "I will never leave my Queen" I leaned on his chest rolling my eyes

I used his shoulders to lean over him, "Good because your mine" slowly sliding off his body making sure every part of my body hit his dick, my pussy, my breast, my hand, and my nose. Looking up he looked like he was already cumming, pathetic.

I stood up making sure my body was still pressed against him making my dizzy with want and need.

He hummed in a for my touch as I continued to suck and kiss his neck before making my way to his ear, "Now let's go find a sea witch my king"

He nodded his head, "anything for my Queen" before pulling me into another kiss.

We made it into the car my granny had provided changing into our costumes, Chad was like a wolf and I was dressed like a little red riding hood, both costumes thankfully had something to cover our faces, I had my red cape while Chad had a wolf's mask.

We changed in the car, Chad occasionally groping me as I changed. I quickly set him straight urging him to start driving and he did, with one hand on the wheel and the other on thigh. I gripped the mirror and the spellbook tightly in my hand and I grinned. Things were starting to look up, from the corner of my eye I watched and felt as Chad's hands moved higher and higher, I rolled my eyes, no class.

I looked out the window remembering how Ben's hands felt on me. His calloused hands rubbing soothing circles around my hand. That was the only thing he touched. My waist sometimes but even then I had to put them there and they didn't last there. I clenched my hand, those hands were so close to touching me, so close in giving me pleasure.

"_Bye Audrey" they walked away chirpily_

"_Bye," I gave them a smile before letting out a small laugh while waving. Turning around my smile dropped. Opening my locker I rolled my eyes, idiots. _

_They can't do anything right! _

_I took a deep breath before looking at my mirror, I fixed my hair before generously applying my fav pink lipstick. I smacked my lips together before smiling, there, perfect as usual. _

_Things could not be more worst but here we were, all I need to do is last until my plan. Ben is so stupid enough to propose to that stupid VK. _

_I have less than a year left. I will not let Mal sit on that throne. That has been my right since I was born. I took a deep breath, keep your eyes on the prize. _

_Grabbing my notebook I made my way to class passing by the abandoned class that was supposed to be for the VK's I shivered, it was disgusting having to pass it every other day just to get to class. _

_I had planned to ignore it as I usually did until I heard laughter._

_Ben's laughter._

_Inching closer to the door, I realized the door was open. _

_Insaide was Ben and Mal._

_Mal let out laugh leaning on the teacher's desk before giving him a flirty smile, "Now what would the council think?" she moved around the desk, "knowing the King was making out in an abandoned classroom with his girlfriend?"_

_Ben leaned against one of the student's desks letting out a laugh before pretending to think, "well let's see, they would be horrified" he walked closer to her, "they'd rant how much a bad influence you are on the King" he placed his hands of the teacher's desk "they'd think of you as a distraction"_

_Mal smiled getting closer to Ben's face "A distraction?"_

_Ben nuzzled the right side of Mal's face before responding, "the best", Mal laughed before letting out a shrike when Ben pulled closer to him making her kneel on the desk and hit his chest. _

"_Ben!" she groaned lowly as he nuzzled her neck "no marks"_

_Ben continued, "i think you deserve one or two" he moved to her lips nibbling on her button lip, "After all, you left me alone this morning" his left hand moved to her butt before pitching it making her jump_

"_Ben" she moaned, "I had to you know that what will be people say when they find the King's girlfriend in his room?"_

"_You shouldn't worry that much on what people say", he gently lifted her so her legs before allowing her legs to wrap around his waist_

_Mal snorted, "Yeah well I can already imagine all the conflicts when they find out the King isn't a virgin" Mal tangled her hands into Ben's brown hair "the newspapers VK steals the King's Innocence" _

_What?! _

_Mal fucked Ben._

_Ben laughed "what can I say except I'm surprised I lasted that long, you bewitched from the moment I saw you" he ran his hands through her legs up to her tights, "and now that I've had you in my arms, I don't think my beast is willing to ever let you go"_

"_No?" Mal wrapped his hands on her butt before pulling him closer, their chest touching, I saw Ben eyes flicker with need, "It's okay my dragon doesn't want to let you go" _

_Ben then kissed her passionately, pulling her closer to him squeezing her butt before pressing her against him, Mal moaned pulling on Ben's hair before pulling way breathing heavily, Ben moved her neck "Ben" moaned before she closed her eyes trying to clam her breathing "Bedroom?" Ben's response was pressing her firmly against him before grinding into her. _

_When I blinked they were gone, green sparkled being the only thing left. _

_I clenched my fist, thinking back at Bens words when we were dating._

_'No Audrey I want to wait till marriage' _

_or_

_'No as future king I have to set an example'_

_Like an idiot I believed him, I bit my lower lip, so he didn't want to fuck me. _

_I through my notebook to the floor, putting my hands on my head before pacing, what the fuck is going on? _

_Hearing footsteps I looked up, Chad._

"_Hey beautiful," without a second thought I dragged him into the classroom closing the door behind us, "Audrey what's going on?" I rolled my eyes before sitting on the desk and wrapping my legs around him pulling him into a kiss. He froze before eagerly kissing back. I wrapped his hands on my butt._

_If Ben was going to fuck Mal, then I was going to fuck his best friend. _

_Ben should have fucked me._

"_Audrey" he thrust again "Fuck. You were great"_

_The high only lasted a few minutes, Mr. Chad Charming couldn't make it past 5 minutes. _

_I rolled my eyes fixing my clothes pushing him out of my way_

"_I uh Audrey I was wondering if you'd like to go the party with me?" Chad said pulling his pants up._

"_The whole school is going to be there. Its to celebrate Mal's birthday, I think"_

_I stopped fixing my hair, before smirking, "Are there going to be drinks?" _

_Chad smiled puffing his chest out, "Yeah, I'm in charge of bringing them"_

"I'm_ in" I grabbed my bag from the floor, _

"Great_ I'll pick you up at 7"_

_As I got ready for the party I made sure to look my absolute best. Afterall Ben was going to be mine tonight. I wore a beautiful blush pink dress, that landed on my about mid-thigh, it had thin straps with ruffles on hi arms that went around my chest and back. _

_I gave myself a natural look of makeup while curling my hair, I made sure to pull my hair out of my face to let the pink of my hair stand out. Hearing a knock at my door I rolled my eyes. Opening the door I saw an eager puppy. _

"_Are you ready?"_

_I turned my back at him grabbing my phone and purse, "Yeah just give me a minute" before grabbing the vile closing it into my purse, "Let's go"_

_We mingled around waiting for the happy couple to arrive, the party was in the beast castle in the garden. Thankfully I have been here enough times to know where Ben's room is and the fasts way to get there. It was exhausting talking to all the people but as future queen, I need to be friends with everyone. _

_I tried no snarled at the couple of people who asked me how I could handle the humiliation of being dump by Ben and how I feel about them. But I relax remembering that they soon will bow down to me. _

_I laughed at one of the jokes being told and opening my mouth before a girl in a hideous yellow grass squealed to her friends "OMG there here!"_

_Evie then looked at everyone asking everyone to be quiet dimming the lights as we watched a blindfolded Mal walk with the help of Ben_

"_Ben" Mal let out a laugh "where are we going?"_

_Ben grinned, "hold on"_

_He went behind her taking the blindfold off "Are your eyes close?" Mal laughed but nodded her head, ben the hugged her from behind pulling her to his chest making her gasp, "Okay open them"_

"_Happy birthday!" Evie jay and Carlos were all at the front as everyone screamed, Mal blinked several times before gasping and turning to Ben hugging him. _

_Mal and Ben then proceeded to welcome everyone, Mal shared a laugh with everyone smiling and giving hugs and handshakes in appreciation_

_I watched from my seat as Bens and Mal talked to the other VKs. She stood in front of him with his arms wrapped around her waist pulling her into his chest. His head inches from hers, their height difference standing out. I heard girls whisper how cute their height difference was, how Ben looked like he would protect her from anything. _

_And it's true. _

_It's fucking true. _

_December, the heater was mysteriously broken in mosy of Mals classes and Ben let Mal take his school leather jacket, as well as to earing one of his hoddies and getting her a hot chocolate every class since our classes were an hour and a half long._

_May a guy was hitting on Mal saying they were better than her boyfriend, Mal had died her hair to black on her roots and heaving her hair purple at the ends in an ombre effect. Ben arrived just as the guy moving his hand to touch Mal making him throw him against the locker and threaten him until Mal calmed him down allowing Ben to hire a bodyguard for her secretly. I heard her complain to her friends but secretly I knew she loved his attention. _

_The protection he gave her. _

_It was infuriating_

_Ben laughed at one of the jokes the guys said while pulling Mal closer to his chest. She smiled at him before turning and rubbing her face into his chest._

"Audrey!" Chad shouted making me jump.

I glared at him, "What?!"

"We're here" he looked ahead at the beast Castle, the lights could be seen from here. I watched a group of people walk by our car

"Let's go" He grabbed his mask putting it on while I pushed the spellbook and the crown into my bag before pulling my cape over my head. \

We walked in without a problem as he hid in the middle of happy crowed.

We made out way to the back where we knew Ben and his family would be.

'The perfect couple'

He will be mine again.

I watched him hold her close again, just like that night. They danced until Ben was pulled away by Evie who said she needed to fix Mal's make up.

Hades was nowhere to be seen, thankfully.

I wanted to laugh, they were all here while Maleficent was laying hopeless on the ground, probably dead. Watching as Hades look through the crowed, maybe looking for Maleficient only she wasn't come anytime soon washed through me in pleasure.

_Seeing Ben alone I made my way to him, with two drinks in my hand._

"_Hey Ben" he turned around giving me a tight smile I passed him a drink_

"_Hey Audrey" he looked at me and then the drink._

"_Come one" I laughed silently smirking "for your happiness!"_

"_I don't-"_

"_Ben please.." I put it down, "look I know its weird and I wasn't the nicest but I'm trying, and even if I'm your ex, I was your friend first okay? I just want to go back to friends so my first step is to celebrate your happiness with Mal" I uttered lying through my teeth_

_He gave me a hard look before nodding his head, "Fine"_

_I continued to look for Mal watching her go to the direction of the bathroom. We talk before letting my drink accident fell over me._

"_Shit" I mumbled innocently _

_Ben laughed, "Language young lady" me warned me making me glare at him before smiling_

"_Bathroom?" he laughed nodding before getting up directing me to the bathroom outside, "wait that's full, and this drink was sweet. I don't want to get sticky! We are outside there are bugs?!" I gasped stopping him_

_He rolled his eyes, "you never gange Audrey, come one" walked to the one in the castle. _

_I smiled as he made our way farther and farther from the party. _

_Stooping in front of the staircase that leads to his room, began digging around my purse making sure to bring out the right powder, mixed with the drink he was going to be easy to control. Pouring some in my hand I blew some into him, he stood for a second before falling back, thankfully I was behind to catch him. Grasping both his arms I pulled him up the staircase. _

_Thankfully no servants were around to busy with the party. _

_Once upstairs I pulled him up before heading towards his room, his right arm resting on my shoulders. Opening his door I took a deep breath before dropping him in the middle of his bed. He lay there his eyes closed as he groaned in pain. Opening my bag a sprinkled him with the lust powder. _

_I grinned as I watched him begin to sweat with the need to touch someone, anyone._

_I climbed on him straddling his waist, making me groan, his was the most I've touched him. I ran my hands all over his chest. _

"_Mal...Mal" he muttered I rolled my eyes before shushing him while unbuttoning his shirt. _

_Reaching the end of his shit I began to lift him making sure the shirt coming off, holding him by wrapping my legs around his waist. _

_My hands fist his hair before pulling him into a kiss. I smashed my lips against him, it was sloppily filled with passion on my part but he kept resisting! Biting his lower lip I forced my tongue into his mouth but he kept pulling away. _

"_No...No" he mumbled trying to push me away ignoring him I made my way down his neck making sure to leave marks. Mal was going to see them, she was going to see that Ben was mine. The idea thrilled me making me suck harder digging my teeth like was I wanted to draw blood. _

_I continued while my hands moved down starting to unbuckle his belt. I felt him through his pants making me grind against him. _

_I moved away enough to unzip his pants but seems like Bens protests got more persistent. When I moved my hand to touch him He let out a growl making me shiver with pleasure._

"_I love you so much Bennyboo" that was the last straw before he flipped us over making him lay flat on his bed with my legs still wrapped around his waist, his right hand around my neck cutting my air._

_I gasped trying to relax as I stared into his glowing hazel eyes before he growled, "No" he continued to breathe heavily his left hand had grasped both my hands and held them up to my head._

_I tried to get him to relax by thrusting into him but that just made him tighten his hold on neck and hands, "No" he continued to growl._

_He squinted his eyes like he was in pain, I carefully tried to calm him down, "benny boo?" he narrowed his eyes continuing to glare at me._

_Before I could try again the door opened, revealing Mal. she was holding her phone to her ear. Both ben and I looked at her. She looked shocked confused and most important of all heartbroken. I smirked letting out a groan, "Ben!" I thrust up making him growl at me._

"_Mal" he growled untangling himself from me before getting closer to her. I played on the bed watching the drama unfold, she backed away tears forming in her eyes, she looked away from him before saying to the phone, in a raspy voice, "yeah I found him"_

"_Mal" he struggled to say walking closer to her she held her hand up telling him to stop getting closer_

"Don't_ come closer Ben!" she gasped out, looking ready to burst into tears, he stopped maybe worried "You-You promised!" she gasped out she looked way, talking a deep breath she glared at him as some tears ran down her face, with a shaky breath she asked, "Is this the first time? Did you fuck her before?"He didn't respond just kept getting closer_

_I smirked, "He's really good!" Mal's red eyes snapped to me "it must be his beast side" laying down like a cat running my hands through my messy hair and wiping off my lips._

_Mal's eyes glowed green," I wasn't talking to you bitch!" she turned to Ben before taking a shaving breath looking at my art all over him, "Ben! Tell me!" he didn't respond just walked closer "we are done. Stay with your whore!" she turned ready to leave moving to remove her ring but before she could Ben pulled her to his chest. She pounded on his chest yelling at him to let her go tears ran down. He restricted her hands, moving them so they were chest to chest_

"_Help me" his growled voice raspy and husky before he fell on her making her gasp._

"_Ben" she mumbled looking shocked. Pulling him up she felt his around his body. She looked at his face and hair._

_The powders. Shit._

_My eyes widen, I need to leave. I gathered my things making my way to the door_

"_Powder?" I heard her mumble I heard her begin to sniff it_

_Opening the door I felt a force surrounding me making me freeze. _

_She continued to examen Ben before letting out a growl. Using her magic to turn me around making me face Mal._

_Her eyes glowing in anger still holding Ben's crumbling body against her, "you gave him Lust powder and Sleeping powder!?" using her magic she held him up, glaring up and won from me she scoffed, "Your pathetic, you are no better than a villain!" before leaving with Ben to the room across closing._

_I stood frozen in place wanting to scream._

_You won't win Mal. _

_This is just the first part._

_You won't win!_

_You can't always win!_

"Well would you look at that" Chad said snapping me out the memory

"What?" I said continuing to glare at Ben and Mal

"Look" I moved to look at the maid glaring at the happy couple, Ir raised an eyebrow

"What it looks like they hate the happy couple"

"No they hate Mal," Chad said moving closer to me, "No look at her bracelet"

Looking down, I noticed it glowing, it seemed like normal necklaced filled with all types of charms, I smirked, "looks like we found our sea witch"

I took a step forward intending to get close to the sea witch but stoped when Chad pointed out all the guards.

They were all surrounding the dance floor, one was close to Ben while three were with Mal. they all seemed to be looking for someone.

I took a step back hugging Chad to seem like a happy couple just sharing a moment. I turned us around so I was looking at the crowd. I saw Hades being approached by a guard.

Hades seemed bored as ever talking to him while keeping his eyes on his daughter. The guard then sais something that must have made Hades mad because his hair lit on fire before he turned to glare at him. They continued to have a heated conversation getting looks from everyone before hades left in fading into the shadows.

Everyone who was paying attention looked shocked but turned back to the happy couple.

Ben gripped the microphone directing a speech to the crowd with Mal in his arms, "I would like to thank everyone for coming to the celebration, we hope you all had fun" Mals hand began to shake darting her eyes around the crowd looking for someone, "I would like to thank our guest, Hades the god of the underworld and Maleficent for joining in our celebration" the crowed began muttering and looking around for them some jumping up to catch a glimpse of them

Hades dropped in holding Maleficine in his arms, his left hand pressed against her wound, Hades for being surrounded by death paled dramatically, "She's dying! Find them!"

The crowd gasped, Mal almost crumbled into Ben, her eyes shining with tears, "Mom?!" steeping out of Bens hold she shakingly ran towards Hades. Ben followed closely behind with a guard next to him. She lifted her hand to touch her mom but hesitated to move her hand from her mothers scarred face to her chest, she placed her hand over her mothers wound before taking her hand away letting out a cry, Hades and Ben turned to Mal who was holding her hand to her chest, "It-it hurts" she sobbed.

They looked confused before they understood

"Iron," Ben said narrowing eyes and cleaning his fist Hades nodded glaring. Ben turned to hades, "Where was she?"

"The Museum" he grunted

The crowd began to talk among themselves before I brave person spoke up, "why was she there? Did she want to steal the-"

Both Ben and Hades turned towards the direction of the voice glaring.

"I suggest you watch your words carefully mortal" Hades thundered, the area grew cold

A guard stepped up, "Sir the Evil Queens mirror and Maleficients spellbook has been stolen" Ben turned to look at him

Evie gasped looking at the other VK's Jays face hardened clenching his fist.

"Why wasn't I informed!" Ben demanded

"Your Majesty, I was told not to by Maleficent she said that she didn't want you or her daughter to worry," he explained, "she said to watch over her daughter predicting that they might come to the festival"

"I need to get her to my nephew" Hades uttered pulling Maleficent closer to his chest, he grabbed Mal's hand, "I'll take her to Olympus with me" Mal looked hurt when Ben nodded after kissing Mal on her forehead. They faded into the shadows,

The VK's walked to Ben, Evie spoke up, "Will go investigate the museum"

Ben nodded, watching them rush to the museum with a guard following them for assistance, before yelling at all the guards, "Check everyone here!"

Guards appeared around telling all masked citizens to recommend them.

Chad and I backed ourselves into the garden. I tried to leave through the back but a voice called us out, "Stop!"

We stood looking at each other before turning around.

The maid.

She smirked, she had a dark hair and wore a shirt with the beast crest, "Where do you all think you are going?" she put her hands on her hips, her charm bracelet glowing, "I heard the King his looking for you too"

"We've been looking for you" she looked confused at my words, "Uma" she let out a laugh ready to deny it before I cut her blushing "your bracelet!" she rolled her eyes dropping the charm.

She walked towards her, I put a hand up, "you don't have to turn us in!" she scoffed, "Don't you want revenge on Mal?" shook her head

"No, actually I need her for something-"

"Well, that's not going to work!" I uttered "you like us are wanted criminals"

"Plus mal lost her memory so" Chad uttered

Uma looked confused, "What? Lost her memory" she stood up taller "How?!"

Did she not watch the news? I smirked internally

"Well-"

"Its been on the news" I interrupted Chad

"Sorry but I haven't been watching TV I only arrived today" Today? "I only know that you sent Mal to Isle."

"We can help you"

"How," she asked arrogantly "what can u offer me?"

"We have the magic mirror and Meleficients spellbook"

"I'm listening." Uma perked up

"ill help you what you need if you help me with what I need" i smiled at her "What do you want?"

"I want to get into the Isle and bring people out with me" perfect.

"That's fine by me" she looked surprised

"What do you want?" she asked cautiously.

"I want you to help me make Mal remember"

* * *

**omg that took FOR-EVER**

**I hope you liked it **

**it was really hard to write bleh**

**anyways **

**I'm glad to say we hit 20 chapters!**

**I'm hoping I write 5ish more before going back to school.**

**and write at least 3 for the real movie **

**Do you think Uma will stay with Audrey and Chad?**

**Do you think Audrey will even drop Chad for someone better like I don't know Gaston Jr?**

**who knows!**

**next chapter will probably be Mal's PoV**

**with some Evie and Mal friendship fluff**


End file.
